An impossible reunion
by Water-star
Summary: Jimmy, Libby, Sheen & Carl grieved for the lose of Cindy when they were 13. But what they didn't know is that Cindy actually faked her own death to become an agent. Now 5 years later they discover the truth... Finished!
1. The lose of Cindy

Chapter 1: The lose of Cindy

"Hey Jimmy what's up?" Asked Sheen running up to Jimmy as he was walking by himself.

"Nothing much Sheen. You?" Jimmy asked.

"Carl, Libby and I are going to the Candy Bar. Wanna come?"

"Na, don't feel like it tonight."

"Oh. Ok then. C'ya later Jimmy." Sheen said and ran off to join Libby and Carl, who were waiting for him.

"C'ya later Sheen."

Jimmy watched his friend run and then Jimmy walked off home. He walked inside and found his parents in the kitchen. His mother making dinner and his father was reading an article on the high chances of ducks being extinct (which horrified him.) Jimmy walked up to the fridge and got a purple flurp.

"Hello Jimmy how was school today?" Asked Hugh.

"Boring as usual and you?"

"The same."

"Well not for me. I had a wonderful lunch with Mrs Vort-" And all became silent in the room.

"It's ok mum, you can say it."

"Mrs Vortex."

"How was she?"

"Good, good. Still trying to be strong about the divorce though."

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard. As much as I miss Cindy, I'm glad she's not here to see this or she would be terribly upset." Hugh sadly said which made Jimmy frown slightly.

But realising his mistake Hugh quickly spoke again what he meant. "Oops. I didn't mean it that way Jimmy."

"No, no it's fine. I know what you're trying to say. Um, can I go to bed now and not have any dinner? I don't feel very hungry."

"Of course it's ok. But I want you to have a big breakfast in the morning. My treat." Said Judy.

"Ok. Night mum, night dad."

"Night Jimmy." Said both of his parents as Jimmy ran upstairs. Jimmy walked into his room and saw Goddard sleeping on the bed. Jimmy smiled at this and went into his bathroom for a shower and then put on his blue boxers. Jimmy then looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed A LOT in six years, he was muscular, '6ft 1' and finally got rid of his hairstyle.

Jimmy had cut his hair short making it messy but very stylish, he was the hottest guy in school because every girl at want him but he remained single. He wouldn't because is in love with someone. Correction, _was_ in love with someone but he knew that it was never meant to be.

"Cindy." He gently whispered after climbing into bed. Goddard obviously heard because the next minute he crawled up to Jimmy and snuggled up to him. Jimmy smiled at this and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Candy Bar...

"Hey Sheen what took you so long?" Asked Libby.

"Sorry Baby. I was asking Jimmy if he wanted to come with us but he didn't." And sat down next to Libby. Sheen and Libby have been dating since yr10. Libby had long black hair but kept it in a high ponytail, grew up to '5ft 8' and became a very beautiful woman. Sheen was '5ft 9', became really cute and strong cause he joined the school's football team and was still a huge fan of Ultra Lord.

"Aw Jimmy didn't come." Said Carl. He is '5ft 8' and had begun to go to the gym in yr 9 and lost weight. He is now apart of a wrestling team at school and most girls flirt with him now. He also did not wear glasses anymore, he wore contacts.

"He said he didn't feel like it."

"He never feels like it these days ever since..." Libby stopped, she couldn't bear to finish the sentence and as a result she was trying hold back the tears.

"It's ok Libby, you don't have to say it." Said Sheen as he rubbed her back to soothe her so she could calm down.

"No Sheen, I have to accept it... Cindy is dead and she's never gonna come back."

"What makes me really upset is that they never found her killer or her body." Said Carl.

"It's really sad but Cindy wouldn't want us to be upset." Said Sheen.

"Yeah, but I wish Jimmy would be happy. I mean he's still happy and normal, but I can tell he really misses Cindy because he's never dated any of the girls at school but who would. Most of them are sluts." Said Libby.

"You know he still thinks he's respnsible for her death." Said Carl.

"But it WASN'T his fault, Carl. He didn't know Cindy would run away, none of us did." Said Libby. She sighed after that comment, she felt tired. Not literally but mentally. But what hurt Libby is that Cindy ran away and she didn't tell Libby about her problems. 'If only she came to me and talked to me about the argument, she wouldn't of run away and she'd still be alive.' But she knew everything happened for a purpose but she couldn't figure why this had to happen.

"Oh well, let's stop talking about this and have something to eat." Said Sheen.

"Oh good, I'm hungry." Said Carl.

"You're always hungry Carl." Said Libby.

"I know. But I'm a growing boy." He said making the whole group laugh happily and forget their earlier discussion.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown a young woman in her early 30's was walking up to her friend. She had long ruby red hair up to her chest but was put up with a clip. Creamy skin, a great figure, aqua green eyes and was "5ft 10". She wore a lab coat on that had black skirt and dark blue blouse with black high heels underneath.

She was a computer technician and very intelligent female agent. When she saw her friend sitting at a table by herself the woman smiled, tapping her friend on the shoulder and sat down next to her who was wearing tight black pants, black high heeled leather boots and a hooded, zip up, black leather jacket. The friend looked up and smiled.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing here?" Asked the friend.

"Oh just here to see how my favourite eighteen year old is." Said Claire.

"Claire, I'm the only eighteen year old here."

"I know. That's why you're my favourite." The 18 year old chuckled at that but still looked down about something.

"Hey what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Tommorow is the day."

"'The day?' What do you mean?"

"You know Claire. 'The day.'"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I completly forgot about it."

"It's ok Claire. It's not that important and besides you've been really busy lately."

"'It's not that important!' Of cause it's important. I should've remembered whether I've been busy or not, it does matter. It's an important day for you because it's been five years since you joined us."

"Yeah. I can't believe it, it's been five years since I left everything I ever loved. I have to admit it but I miss it all so much, but I don't regret becoming an agent and I'm glad I left. I messed it up and you guys gave me a chance to start fresh."

"Well I'm glad you came. These past five years have been great. You've brought me and everyone here happiness. Remember when you first came here? I didn't want to take care of you and we had to live together. And we always had fights."

"Yeah and I remember I didn't be anywhere near you and I always sneaked into your room to borrow your clothes and make up. Oops!"

"You took my make up! You little rascal."

"Oh yeah, and I also borrowed your shoes."

"I was wondering where they went. But at least you returned them and kept them in good condition."

"Yeah, I miss those days."

"Don't worry, we'll have more days like that. And now you're old enough to go night clubbing with me."

"Are you sure we get can get in? I think you're too old for it grandma."

"Why you little-get back here Miss Cynthia Aurora Vortex!" Claire yelled as she chased Cindy out of the cafe.

After a good fifteen minutes Claire gave up on the chase and Cindy paraded around Claire. Claire then suddenly jumped on Cindy as she turned around and making both of the girls fall to the ground. But both of them just giggled and helped each other to get up.

"Come on let's go home." Said Claire.

"Ok." Said Cindy. Then the two women walked out to the parking lot to Claire's car, it was a black mercedes 'Kompressor' auto covertible with interior leather and had enough room for two people. Cindy also had a car given to her by the agency when she turned sixteen. Her was the same as Claire's in every way except Cindy's car was colbolt blue. Cindy got in the car and Claire joined afterwards.

As the women were in the car they began talking about how each of them had to give up on everything they loved. That was another thing they had in common, Claire was young when she joined the agency and had to fake her own death. This made Claire feel guilty as much as Cindy felt when she faked her own death. Cindy didn't know why Claire became an agent and whenever she asked Claire, she would change the subject.

But Cindy knew why she became an agent. Cindy sighed and closed her eyes to remember. Cindy had only just turned thirteen. When she got a note from a mysterious person in the mail.

_Flashback:_

"Cindy can you get the mail for me sweetie?" Asked Mrs Vortex.

"Sure mum." Said Cindy and slid down the stairs. Cindy picked up the mail and checked to see if there was anything for her. All of it was bill's except for one. When she saw it she looked at the back to see who it was from but it only said 'For Miss Vortex's eyes only.' Cindy thought it was weird but handed the mail to her mother and then went to her room and begun reading.

_To Miss Vortex, _

_Your special skills have enabled you to be selected by a secret agency group _

_for you to become apart of our secret organistation. If you are interested with _

_this please give us a reply on our email address. Our address is below. _

_P.S. Once you've given a reply, please destroy this letter immediatley. We can't _

_afford our enemies to get this info and this is not a joke._

_From P.S.F.P.U.S.A._

"What kind of joke is this?" She asked out loud but was curious if they were really being serious. Usually Cindy would think it was a prank pulled by Jimmy but for some reason she felt Jimmy didn't do this. Cindy decided not to destroy the letter but instead put it in her diary where no one could find it. She then went on her computer and sent an email to P.S.F.P.U.S.A. and got an instant reply.

_Welcome to P.S.F.P.U.S.A. Miss Vortex. We would like to meet you in person soon, so please book an appointment of when and where you would like to meet._

_P.S.F.P.U.S.A._

"Hmmm. I wonder what P.S.F.P.U.S.A. stands for?" Cindy said out loud, but was careful not to let her parents hear their daughter not to talk out loud about a secret organisation. Cindy wondered whether she should meet these strangers or not but thought about getting a laugh from it. So she emailed the organisation saying to meet up with her at twelve on Saturday in the park. After sending it, Cindy looked at her clock.

10:59 it said. Cindy decided to change into some other clothes and changed into a denim pleated, mini skirt and a white short sleeved top that showed off her shoulders. She let her hair down and put a green dragonfly hairclip on. When she looked at the clock once more this time it said 11:20.

Knowing she should better get a move on, she grabbed her pink handbag and ran down stairs. "MUM! I have to go somewhere now. I'll be back soon ok?" She yelled.

"Where are you going Cindy?" Her mother asked.

"Going to the park to meet up with someone. It's really, really important." Cindy said while she was putting on her white, strapped sandles.

"Ok then. Have fun and be back by dinner time."

"I will mum. C'ya."

"C'ya sweetie." And the door closed.

Cindy walked walked on the pathway and then took a deep breathe of relief that her mom would let her go out today without asking questions. As Cindy walked she noticed Jimmy and Goddard playing on the lawn. Unsual she thought but continued walking but Jimmy noticed her and crossed the street. Cindy had to admit Jimmy was cute because he wore baggy jeans and a red top. He also had a new hair style that was spiky.

"Hey Vortex! What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing that would interest you Nerdtron. But I'm interested that you are not testing out one of your stupid experiments." She calmly replied.

"Why do you always act like that Vortex?"

"Like what Jerkules?"

"Like some stuck up cheerleader."

"If I that, then how come you're a science nerd?"

"For your information Vortex, my intelligence has gotten us out of bad situations!"

"Yeah, only because you got us into them!"

"Well I rather be a genius than be some blonde stuck up girl trying to win the affections of a dumbass rebel. But listening to what I just said, I know that I'm smarter than you!"

"You jerk!"

"Bitch."

"I HATE YOU, JIMMY NEUTRON BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" And she ran off as fast as she could before Jimmy could stop her. Cindy tried to keep calm but was blinded with tears as she ran to the park andshe sat underneath the tree to cry, she did this for fifteen minutes.

Once Cindy calmed down, she walked over to the fountain and made sure no one was there so she could wash her face. She felt better to feel cold water against her face and sat down on the fountain's edge to wait for the "agents."

At 12:20 the agents still didn't turn up and was about to leave until a man in his early 50's came up. He had short grey hair, green eyes but was wearing glasses and had a black suit on. Beside him was Claire in a black suit (obviously had a skirt instead of pants.) Cindy looked a bit confused but then turned back into her normal self.

"Are you Miss Vortex?" The old said asked.

"Yes. And who are you exactly?"

"I am Commander David and this is Claire Lion, P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s computer technician."

"Please to meet you, Commander and Miss Lion." Said Cindy.

"How did you know I'm single Miss Vortex? I could be already married." Asked Claire who looked slightly annoyed and offended at Cindy's comment.

"Well you're not wearing a ring. So I just presumed it."

"You have to admit she's good." Said the Commander.

"Hmph."

"Anyway who cares about that. Why did you send me that letter?" Cindy asked. (A/N: Claire isn't involved with this conversation.)

"Because we are a new agency who are looking for new cadets to become agents." Said the Commander.

"Yeah but aren't I a bit too young to be an agent? I'm only thirteen!"

"We know. But we want to experiment our hypothesis. We believe if we can train children at an early age the skills of an agent, we'll be more successful in completing our misson."

"Ok. But what **IS** your mission and what does P.S.F.P.U.S.A. mean?"

"We can't tell you here but we can tell you in a secluded area."

"NO WAY! I'm not going anywhere in a car with you guys. I don't even know you so how can I trust you and think something won't happen?"

"You're right on that but I can guarantee you, Miss Vortex that I do have a wife and kids and I know as a parent that I would never hurt an innocent child."

"Don't worry Cindy we're not sick perverts you hear on tv." Said Claire, that comment still didn't make Cindy feel any better but it was enough to pursuade her into trusting them. They got into a black limo and left just as Jimmy watched them leave as he was hiding behind a tree.

"Cindy what are you doing? She maybe in danger! I've got to follow her. Goddard activate flycycle turbo mode." Said Jimmy.

"Activating flying mode." Said Goddard before transforming and then Jimmy jumped on. Jimmy followed the limo for twenty minutes but when the limo made a sharp turn, Jimmy lost track of them.

When the limo finally got to it's destination Cindy got out and looked around. It was a huge amount of bushland with dirt road that looked like it hadn't been used in years. For some reason this made Cindy edgy and ready to brace herself for anything that was about to happen.

"Alright we're here but I've got a few unanswered questions. One thing, who are you and what does P.S.F.P.U.S.A. stand for? Also what's your mission?" Contemplated Cindy. She began to get really annoyed at the two strangers but she soon began to feel sick with fear.

"Miss Lion please tell Cindy everything." Said the Commander.

"Yes Sir. You see Cindy, P.S.F.P.U.S.A. stands for the Protection, Saftey, Freedom, Peace of the U.S.A. Our mission is to protect America from enemy countries and to make peace with other countires so that we can help them and make a better world. Now do you understand Cindy?"

"I do. But who exactly are our enemies and also what's more important is why did you chose me?"

"Our enemies are countries such as Russia, China, Africa and many more. And also we chose you because of your high IQ. Do you remember doing a test a few months ago?" Asked the Commander.

"Yes I remember that! I got the highest mark in the class other than Nerdtron."

"Who? Oh yes, Jimmy Neutron. He's quite a smart kid and has got a bright future ahead of him." Said the Commander, this got Cindy annoyed at him because she was still upset about the earlier argument.

"Wait a minute, how come you're not asking him to become a agent?"

"We believe that it's best not to have him as a agent because he may invent something that could help or save the world one day and also the fact, people would get awfully suspicious that the smartest kid in town disapeared and did not some how come back. They would lead to the government." Said Claire.

"You're right about that. So, what happens now?"

"Well we need to know if you want to become the youngest P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s agent or be a normal teenager. But you have to know this, if you become an agent, you can't have any contact with your family or friends." Said the Commander.

"So this means I can never see them again? Mum, dad, Libby... Neutron." Cindy whispered Jimmy's last name quietly to herself and tears began to swell up in her eyes but she held them back with every ounce of strength she could muster.

"Cindy, this is probably one of the hardest decision you'll ever have to make but please choose wisely, we don't have much time. Normally we give you a few days but our radar detects that something is rapidly approaching us and our computers can't analyse it. It's a small vehicle but not a registered car or truck." Said Claire as she had her hand on Cindy's shoulder so that she could be soothed.

"It must be Neutron! We've gotta go now or else he'll catch us." Said Cindy.

"Ok. But what's your decision? Are you gonna join us or are you gonna have a normal life?" Said Claire.

Cindy knew from that point on she was never going to have a normal life again or ever tell Jimmy her feelings. But Cindy wanted to run away from him because he had hurt her with such cruel words so she made her decision. "Ok. I've made my decision, and I want to become the youngest P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s agent."

"That's great! Welcome aboard Miss Vortex." Said the Commander as he shook her hand and then Cindy shook Claire's hand.

"Congratulations Miss Vortex. But are you sure you want to do this? This is a pretty big decision." Said Claire after finishing shaking hands with Cindy.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. It's not every day you're offered to become a secret agent and I really want to do this so I can help America and bring peace to it."

"Ok well let's go already. Your friend will be here any minute. Cindy we need you to act like you're being kidnapped. We know you're one of the best actresses in school." Said Claire.

"Jeez, how much do you know about me?"

"Nearly everything except personal stuff like crushes or music, etc." Said Claire.

Just as Jimmy and Goddard arrived they saw Cindy screaming and struggling and then pulled into a car by two strangers in black suits. The car then began to drive off at a rapid speed.

"CINDY!" Jimmy screamed and was about to chase them until a bomb came out of the car that scared Jimmy and then exploded with a gas making him pass out and leaving him forget everything he just saw. But before he closed his eyes he whispered Cindy's name.

Meanwhile in the limo...

Cindy sat next to the window looking out at nothing really but it was better than showing the adults she was crying. But because Claire was sitting next to her, Claire knew better and put a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. jacket on Cindy's shoulders. It was a black sports jacket. On the right side it had a logo of an eagle with P.S.F.P.U.S.A. underneath in red letters. Cindy looked at it showing her grattitude to Claire and then put it on properly.

"Thanks." Cindy whispered.

"You're welcome Cindy. You can keep it. It's yours now." Claire whispered back and then turned to speak to the Commander. "Sir what will happen now?"

"Well first we will start organising when Cindy can have start P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s training course and then find permanent accomodation for Miss Vortex. Actually I have an idea, why don't you two live together?"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Shouted both Claire and Cindy.

"And why not?"

"I'm not good with kids." Said Claire.

"And I rather live by myself." Said Cindy.

"Well I'm sorry but I've come to the decision that you two will live together and that's an ORDER."

"Yes Sir." Said the two females.

_End of flashback._

"Cindy, we're home." Claire said softly. Cindy opened her eyes but still felt exhausted from today. But knew she had to get out of the car and walk inside to get to her comfy bed.

Claire and Cindy lived in a twostorey tuscan styled house. It had a huge terricota tiled verandah with a saltwater pool, the could sunbathe there or have a bbq. But from the verandah you could see their large garden that had many exoctic plants. The 1st floor was a granny flat that had two bedrooms, also a spa and rumpus room. Upstairs it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms basically you could have ten people live with you if two people shared each room.

To Cindy this place was truly her home and made Cindy felt at peace here. She lived here with Claire for five years and then the two women became very close friends and also made P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s experiment a success by becoming P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s best agent.

And because of that, P.S.F.P.U.S.A. got more children to become agents when they became the age of 14, which always saddened Cindy to see that these children so young decided to give up their innoncence and lose their normal lives but she knew most of them left because they were orphans or came from broken homes. At least here they had a chance for a better life even if it involved pain, death & violenece.

"Are you hungry Cindy? Cause I was gonna make something to eat."

"Yeah. I may as well eat something. How about some fetticuine?"

"Actually I could go with some pasta."

After they had dinner and a delightful conversation (as usual) they both decided to have an early night. As Cindy climbed into bed she whispered Jimmy's name before falling into her peaceful slumber. She knew it was never meant to be with her & Jimmy but she wasn't at all concerned because she loved her life the way it was now so why bother worrying? With that last thought she decided to rest because tommorrow would be a big day for her.

Because tommorrow would be five years since she left Retroville as Cindy Vortex and five years since became P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s greatest agent.

End of Chapter 1.

AN: What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it and R&R to tell your opinion of how it should be improved. C'ya later.


	2. Returning to the past

Chapter 2: Returning to the past

"CINDY! CINDY! PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WORDS I SAID! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! MORE THEN SCHOOL, SCIENCE AND LIFE PUT ALL TOGETHER! PLEASE COME BACK!" Jimmy yelled. He was pleading to an adult version of Cindy who was 10ft away from him, standing in front of a bright light. She was dressed in jeans and a red silk cross over top and red zip up, high heeled boots. Her hair was in a braid and she had red lipstick with cottoncandy eyeshadow heavy massacre. She may have looked beautiful like that but her eyes showed a different story. One that was filled with sadness which stabbed Jimmy's heart.

"I wish you did but you don't and when you said those words to me that day I knew you didn't care about me at all."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS ANGRY AND HURT FROM WHAT YOU SAID TO ME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEASE COME BACK! Please." His voice became hoarse from yelling and he fell on his knees, tired from his aching heart. But Cindy smiled sadly and turned around to walk away into the light. "CINDY!"

"ARGH!" Jimmy screamed as he flew up. Jimmy looked around his room in his shaken state. It was just a nightmare, the same nightmare he had everynight ever since he turned 16. It haunted Jimmy day night so bad that Jimmy feared falling asleep because it was too horrific for him. Jimmy never told anyone about the nightmare except Goddard because Jimmy knew Goddard wouldn't tell his parents.

"Did you have the same nightmare again?" Goddard asked Jimmy on his computer screen.

"Yeah I guess I've been having too many of them lately 'ay?"

"Yes."

Jimmy sighed and fell quiet but started speaking again, "I can't help dreaming about it though because I know it's my fault that Cindy was killed. I mean if I never said all those things to her she wouldn't of run off and she'd still be alive."

"But she said horrible things to you as well."

"Yeah, but they were true but what I said wasn't. Sure she could be annoying and of course she tried to win Nick's love but other than that she was a good person and I just over exagarrated. But the worse thing is she never got the chance to know how I felt for her."

"I'm sure she did and I'm sure she felt the same way."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better boy but I know she was still hurt by what I said. I better get up though."

"School isn't on today."

"I know that but I'm having a real break through with one of my experiments. It's a special type of brain scanner that detect any problems with the brain such as health or mental issues can read the brain memories. When one of the those things are detected the brain scanner will tell us the problem and how we can solve the problem."

"I thought you finished it though."

"I have but I need to fix up a few bugs. I've already told NAASA about it and they seem very interested and are coming today to check it out. What do'ya think Goddard?"

"Will it work?"

"Hey don't all my inventions work?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"Hmnp. Alright you maybe right, just like Cindy... well, let's get started."

Meanwhile with Cindy...

Cindy was still asleep by 8:45 before Claire found her in bed and got pissed off at Cindy for not being up and ready for work. When Claire woke up Cindy, she gave Cindy the biggest lecture and then Cindy ran off to get dress, silently cursing at herself for being irresponsible. Cindy decided to wear light blue single and jeans with a indian styled suede belt that had turquiose on it, which you tie on the side so the straps hanged on the side. She also had blue white tennis shoes, she also decided to put her hair in a high ponytail. While Claire had a white knee-length skirt and a blood red sleeveless top that had a collar (kinda like a 50's style top.) Red opened high heeled shoes and had her hair the same way as yesterday.

They managed to get there in 15 minutes but were 10 minutes late though and ran like hell to get to the office but because they were running so late Cindy didn't know that she was about to crash into a girl until it was too late. "Ow, my head." Said Cindy while rubbing it "Hey why don't watch where you're-" but stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh my god! Jenny! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh man I'm so, so sorry- I didn't mean to I... I-" Jenny began to stutter and getting really upset, which made Cindy feel guilty.

"Oh it's ok. It's not your fault it's mine, I was in a hurry and I should've been paying more attention. So I should be the one apologizing. Here let me help you up." And Cindy pulled her up while getting herself up at the same time. Jenny was 14 years old and had freckles, tanned skin, burnt sierra coloured hair that was a bit blonde because of the sun everytime she went to the beach, lime green eyes and was "5ft 6". Jenny's hair was in a high ponytail that reached her waist, white pants, pink beach singlet, white gold sneakers and wore a gold heart shaped locket.

"Thanks but I feel sooo bad. I should've seen you."

"And I should've seen you as well but I didn't. Well I better get going or the Commander will chew my ass off. Do you know weither he's in a good mood or not?"

"He's pissed off right now. So if I were you right now I wouldn't go anywhere near him."

"Shit. I have to see him right now and I'm already 10 minutes late. C'ya Jenny."

"C'ya Cindy." And Cindy ran off. Cindy loved Jenny like a little sister because when Jenny first arrived she wasn't making any friends with the other kids so she was pretty lonely but Cindy soon became friends with her and looked after her, then Jenny became friends with other children her age. But Cindy felt sorry for her because Jenny was a baby when she was abanded at the orphanage and all she had of her parents was her locket with a picture of them but Cindy had never seen it because Jenny never opened it around anyone.

When Cindy went into the Commander's office and found him in his seat with Claire already in there who gave Cindy a look that said 'We're in trouble. Run for it.' 'Fuck' Cindy thought and sat down next to Claire in the chair to await their "death."

"Now please explain to me why you two are late." Said the Commander.

"Well I was all ready and we would've been here earlier if it weren't for a certain blonde." Said Claire.

"Oh really? Would you care to explain why is this so Miss Vortex?"

"Well I, uh, uh... I slept in."

"SLEPT IN!"

"Yeah."

"I'd give a real lecture about responsibilty, if I wasn't so desperate right now."

"Why Commander?" Asked Cindy, curious to know what could make the Commander so jumpy.

"Well NAASA has just told us that a scientist has just invented a special type of brain scanner that detects any problems with the brain such as health or mental issues can read the brain memories. The scanner detects any of those things and shows how to resolve it."

"Wow that sounds like an incredible invention! But why are you so concerned about it Commander?" Asked Claire.

"Well for one reason: Because if it were to fall into the wrong hands, imagine the choas it can cause. They would be able to discover our military codes, military's secrets, EVERYTHING! But worst of all P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s data on our best agents and be in serious danger. Meaning you, Cindy."

"Come on it's obvious I would be. After all I am an P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent. I knew I would be in this stuff ever since I found out about P.S.F.P.U.S.A. when I was 13."

"I know. But this is mission is far more dangerous than all those other missions put together."

"How serious is it Commander? And another question is what country wants to endanger P.S.F.P.U.S.A. for and America for this invention?" Asked Claire.

"Well agent 2207, Jade Fox picked up some information from some drunk Russian businessmen at the 'Pink flamingo bar.' They said that one of their computer technicians tapped into the NAASA's computer system and discovered about the brain scanner. The businessmen have hired The Russian Liberal Force agency to come to America to find the inventor, get the blueprints the brainscanner and then kill the scientist as well as his family friends."

"Oh my god, they sound brutal. But you can trust Jade to over exaggerate." Said Cindy. Jade Cindy where like mixing cats and dogs together, IT DOESN'T WORK OUT! Jade was the same age as Cindy but was younger than her by 1 day, so was also one of the few 18 year olds around P.S.F.P.U.S.A. and had joined them when she was 14. Cindy never really knew Jade outside of work and was curious about why she had left her family.

"I don't over exaggerate now do I?" Said a woman while leaning against the doorframe that made Cindy turn around her female rival.

"Hello Fox." Cindy said bitterly. Jade was "5ft 9" the same height as Cindy, creamy skin, emerald eyes like Cindy's and chocolate brown hair that was up to her chest for some reason she kinda looked a little like Cindy and Claire.

"Vortex." And she walked in and sat next Cindy to both of their displeasure. Which gave Cindy the chance to see what Jade was wearing: a tight ice blue coloured long sleeved shirt that showed off her shoulders, worn out looking pair of jeans and black light blue tennis shoes. Jade also decided have her hair down.

Everyone at P.S.F.P.U.S.A. thought the 2 girls were exactly alike in everything because they always competed with each other like a family which kinda made Cindy Jade sometimes happy to hear that (even though they'd never admit it.) But on occasions they would stop bickering and learned to co-operate. It was nice because it always reminded Cindy of when she Jimmy were like that when they were 10.

"Oh good you're just in time and now all 3 of you are here now. I've already informed Miss Lion and Miss Vortex about the situation and I am now going to give you, your assignments. Miss Vortex..."

"Call me, Cindy."

"Fine, Cindy. You're job is to go to the inventor's lab and take the brain scanner's blueprints copy all the files on his other works. Miss Fox, you'll be spying on him as a normal citizen and become friends with him while you, Miss Lion start researching everything you can from the files Cindy has copied for you. This mission will take longer than other normal missions, so you will be there for a few weeks maybe a few months but let's hope not."

"When do we leave Commander?" Asked Jade.

"Tomorrow at 6:45 a.m. Here are your plane tickets and files on the scientist. I wish you three the best of luck."

"Thank you Commander but we don't need it. After all, us three are P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s best weapon." Said Cindy.

"I admire your confidence Cindy and I know it'll turn out fine. Good bye ladies."

"Good bye Commander." The women said and walked out.

The next day...

"Where's Jade and what the hell is taking her so long to get back here with my coffee?" Asked the irrated yet sleep-deprived Cindy. It was 6:30 the 3 women were at the airport. Cindy and Claire left at 5:15 and picked up Jade on the way. So in other words: the women were tired P.I.S.E.D. (hehe... I got that off the "Sweetest thing" if anyone was curious.)

Cindy was wearing tight denim jeans, a light blue hoodie that had whites stripes on the side, a white singlet underneath, blue black strapped platforms and her hair was in a high ponytail. Claire had a short, dark blue skirt, white blouse and 1 inch black higheels. For once she had her hair down which Cindy could tell was layered. While Jade had biege shorts, a short sleeved, lime green top showing off her tanned shoulders and biege thongs with straps that you tie up to your calves (basically ballet like shoes.) Her hair was in a low ponytail but it was being held up in a silver hairclip.

"Oh Cindy, you should be more patient." Said Claire.

"I know, I know but when it comes to me and my coffee, it's serious. But when Jade comes in the middle, it's personal."

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about me bringing your coffee." Said Jade.

"Oh, you don't know how much." And then Jade handed the coffee to Cindy, Claire and then herself. All of them took a sip and then relaxed. Just then the women heard the announcer declared the next flight.

"All passengers on flight PQ521730 for Retroville is now boarding."

"Looks like our flight. Come on guys." Said Jade as she put her biege backpack on and began walking. She was up to her 3rd step she noticed the other 2 women weren't with her and then turned around showing a bit of irritation curiousity but changed to concern when she saw Claire kneeling to Cindy with her hand on of Cindy's hand positioned on her knee looking at Cindy's face. She had turned completley white and shaking violently. "Cindy what's wrong?"

"We're... going... to... Retroville?"

"Yes. Now let's go or we'll miss our flight." After saying that Cindy grabbed the folder from her light blue purple bag that you carry on your side, quickly read it and dropped it as if it were poisonious. Her worst fear had come true, she had to return.

"Oh... my... god! No, no. I can't do it! I can't Claire."

"Cindy it's just a plane, you've been on plently of them before, during our other missions." Said Jade.

"It's not that, Jade. No, I can't. I WON'T! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CLAIRE THAT THIS WAS WHAT THE MISSION IS?"

"Jeez Cindy, calm down. And anyway this is your own fault . You should've read about the mission in our folders. I mean it's all there in black white for you." Jade was now just plain annoyed.

Cindy of course knew this was her fault and if she bothered to have read the file yesterday she would've been able to talk to the Commander and ask him to get out of this but she couldn't now. This was her mission and Cindy Vortex NEVER backed out of a mission but she had to tell Jade why she was freaking out about this mission or else Jade would think Cindy was a wimp. "Jade. There's something you need to know. You know when I joined P.S.F.P.U.S.A. when I was 13 and I left everything I ever loved?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I came from Retroville and that scientist James Isaac Neutron, we called him Jimmy Neutron and he was in the same class as me. Sometimes we considered each other friends but mostly we were rivals. I had the biggest crush on him but on the day I did join P.S.F.P.U.S.A. he and I had an argument, it broke my heart but now I'm over him and a strong woman. I hate to admit it. Especially in front of you, Jade but I'm terrified. Completley, terrified that if we mess up BIG time, him and everyone will discover that I'm still alive."

"Shhh, it's ok that you're scared Cindy. This is HUGE! But I know you can do it." Said Claire while Jade just stood there completley shocked. She couldn't believe it, Cindy was forced to return to her home were she was claimed dead and have to steal from her childhood friend without getting caught. This made Jade feel sorry for Cindy and infuriated with the Commander. Because of him, they were playing with fire in an explosive factory, everyone was at risk. But she knew Cindy had to be supported for this and decided to be caring for once.

"Look Cindy, I hate to admit this but we need you for this and I can't possibly understand what's going throught you right now. But you need to know that a lot of people are depending on you. So put on that Cindy Vortex attitude that we all look up to."

"Jade, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because P.S.F.P.U.S.A. needs you as well as those kids who look up to us, Commander David, Claire and I hate to admit it, I do too. We're too much alike and we're the best team P.S.F.P.U.S.A. has ever had."

Cindy looked at Jade and smiled at the fact Jade needed her as well and that they were a great team. It definatley reminded her of her days with Jimmy, Libby, Sheen Carl. And those words were enough to get her off that seat and pick up her bag while Claire was filled with pride to see that these 2 teenagers who were once girls had grown up into to wonderful women.

"Thanks Jade. That really means a lot to me. But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off with the Commander for this."

"You're not the only one Cindy. When we get back, I am so gonna kill the Commander for this." Said Claire.

"Hey I may join as well because of this bullshit he's playing on us. Doesn't he realise this is putting everyone's name on the line?"Said Jade.

"I dunno. But he is sooo dead." Said Cindy and for once, all 3 of them laughed together as a group.

"Last call for PQ521730 will be leaving in 5 minutes." Said the announcer.

"Oh shit. RUN!" Said Cindy and they bolted making just in time. When the 3 were got into their 1st class seats, Cindy looked out of her window while Jade sat next to Claire. On her lap was the opened folder of the mission and a picture of the 18yr old Jimmy. He was no longer the boy she knew and she was no longer the girl he knew. And she didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse, but she knew one thing. She was going back.

End of Chapter 2.

AN: YAY FINALLY FINISHED! And thanks for all the reviews people. To answer some questions,yes Africa is a continent but it is also a country as well as Australia.

Also the reason why I didn't describe the P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s training is because I'm too lazy and besides the training would probably be something like all those James Bond or other spy movies that I don't watch. (Except for Austin Powers. Yeah baby!) Hope you enjoyed it and please RR if you liked it. C'ya soon, Water-Star.


	3. First day of school

Chapter 3: First day of school.

"Here you go ladies, your lugguage." Said the bellhop as he put the lugguage in the women's room.

"Thank you. Here's a 20." Said Claire and gave him the money.

"Thank you and have a nice stay." And left the room.

"Wow. Look at this room. It's huge!" Said Jade.

"Well it'd have to be. Considering we'll be here for a few months." Said Cindy as she put her bag on her bed. The room was actually a penthouse with 2 rooms. 1 room had 2 queen beds (for Cindy & Jade) and the other room a king sized bed (for Claire), it had 1 bathroom with a huge spa and a kitchen. The style was African and from the verandah you could see the whole of Retroville.

"It's beautiful here. And kinda peaceful." Said Claire when she got on the balcony.

"Yeah, but it was NEVER peaceful because of Jimmy. He also had some invention that would endanger Retroville, but he'd always make things right again." Cindy said when she joined Claire.

"I guess you're really not looking forward to this mission. Are you, Cindy?" Asked Claire.

"Yeah. But I can't back out. I'm the only one that can do this. I just pray to god that we won't get caught."

"I'm sure we won't. Just have faith, Cindy."

"I'll try."

"Anyway enough with this, when should I enlist for Retroville highschool?" Asked Jade as she finally joined the others.

"That's a good question Jade. How about tommorrow?" Asked Claire.

"Maybe. What do you think Vortex?"

"It'd best if you enrol straight away and then we can wait for a few weeks and then go into his lab. I already know how to get into there but if VOX is still the same as it was 5 years ago, then we need a DNA sample of Jimmy's."

"What's VOX?" Asked Claire who was deeply intrigued.

"VOX was Jimmy's computer. It controlled who could get in or out, like a security system but was the main computer for Jimmy's underground lab. The only way you could be recognised as Jimmy was if you had his DNA. When Libby, Jimmy's loser friends and I were 10, we were able to sneak in. But I learnt my lesson after one incident." She said remembering when she was inside Jimmy's body. (AN: I haven't seen the episode, only the end. DAMN! And it sounds so good like that love potion one, which I haven't seen as well.)

"What kind of DNA do you need?" Asked Jade who hoped it wasn't too difficult to get.

"A hair sample."

"Well that'll be easy."

"What time is it?" Asked Cindy.

"11:25." Said Claire.

"Well, we better get you enrolled for school and organise the character you'll be playing." Said Cindy.

"Hey! What's wrong with my personality?"

"Fox, you have be likable enough for Jimmy or he won't want to be your friend."

"Fine. What do we have to do?"

"First get you into Retroville high and then go shopping for some clothes."

"HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES?"

"Fox, you dress too maturely. You need to look like a kid." Said Claire.

"I see you guys are being REALLY nice to me."

"Sorry Jade. But it's for the mission." Said Claire.

"Alright. But I'm not wearing anything sluttish."

"Fine." Cindy said in a dramatic tone.

10 hours later...

"I have to admit, it was fun shopping with you, Jade." Said Cindy. They had just come back from dinner after shopping for 5 and a half hours of shopping! Jade had been enlisted to school and was starting tomorrow.

"Yeah, I have to admit those outfits you chose for me were gorgeous! I didn't know you had taste afterall."

"Now, now girls it's time for bed. Jade has a big day tomorrow. She has to meet and become friends with Jimmy and then his DNA." Said Claire.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll meet some hot guys!"

"Good luck. Night guys." Cindy said after getting into her pajamas and slipping into her bed.

"Night Cindy/Vortex." They both said.

"Night Claire."

"Night Fox."

The next morning...

"Ok wear this. It makes you look cute, which is very hard to do." Said Cindy as she handed a top.

"Ha ha, very funny Vortex." And put it on. She wore white pants, pink high heeled platforms, gold hoop earrings, baby pink halter top that showed of her bellybutton & gloves that reached past her wrists and had no fingertips.

"There you look perfect, except for one thing." Said Claire and she then got a box out from a shopping bag from yesterday.

"What is it?" Asked Jade.

"A wig," then Claire got it out. It was blonde and went past her chest.

"A wig! Why does she need one, she's not gonna get more attractive wearing that!"

"Grow up Vortex. Anyway why do I have to wear one? What's wrong with my hair now?"

"Nothing, but forget Jade, you'll be playing a completly different person so you have to play the part perfectly."

"Fine. But I'm not wearing any contacts to change my eye colour."

"Alright you don't have to then, but you're still wearing the wig."

"Ok then. Give it to me.There, how do I look?" She said as she saw Cindy & Claire looking at her both amazed and shocked.

"Wow you look a lot like Cindy! Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"NO WAY!" They both screamed.

"But she's right! You do look a lot like me! Freaky."

"I do? Let's see. ARGH!" She screamed when she looked at herself in the mirror. She did actually look a lot like Cindy and could've been thought as sisters if they didn't hate each other so much. "Oh god, I do look like her!"

"Yes you do, but you don't look EXACTLY like her."

"Yeah I should be thankful for that."

"It's still creepy though."

"I know it is Cindy but hopefully your friends won't recognise that. Now come on Jade, we'll be leaving in 5 minutes. Ok, so you remember your profile? Your name is Sidney Bissell, you're from New York and you left your school as the smartest person. Ready?"

"Yeah." And picked up her Gucci white back pack.

"Ok let's go." And the 3 women left the penthouse. When the women were in the taxi, no one spoke or notice that the taxi driver was blushing a bit being around 3 attractive young women. He seemed to be around Claire's age, tall with a good body, sandy blonde hair, steel blue eyes, clean and intelligent (unlike most taxi drivers.)

"So where are we off too, ladies?" Asked the taxi driver.

"Retroville Highschool." Said Claire.

"Are all of you going or just you two?" He said preferring to Cindy & Jade.

"I am." Said Jade. "So what will you guys be doing while I'm at school?"

"Well Cindy is going to take me to where Neutron lives and we'll take a look around."

"That sounds like fun. Why can't I come?"

"Because you have to get that "Deoxyribo Nucleuic Acid" from him."

"You have to get DNA from him?" Asked the taxi driver.

"You know what DNA stands for? I don't meet many people who knows what it means." Said Claire who was beginning to get interested in this taxi driver.

"Yep, I learnt it in Oxford when I was learning to become a physcologist."

"You're a physcologist?" Asked Cindy.

"Well I have been for the last 12 years."

"Uh then what are you doing here, driving a taxi?" Asked Jade.

"I'm studying the nature of everyday human behaviour."

"How long have you been doing it for?" Asked Cindy.

"6 months."

"Impressive." Said Claire. "By the way my name is Claire."

"Mine's Paul."

"Cindy."

"Sidney."

"Well it's nice to meet you, ladies. And here we are, Sidney. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. And Claire's free!"

"SIDNEY!" But she had already gotten out. "I'll have a little talk with her this afternoon but for now, let's go and do our job."

At school...

Sidney walked quickly and quietly but that didn't mean that the students didn't see her. The boys looked at her hungrilly with lustful eyes and the girls looked at her as if she were freshmeat that needed to be hunted down. Sidney wasn't nervous but she was beginning to get irritated at all the stares she was getting. Unfortunately she didn't notice a puddle of water and she would've slipped if a certain boy hadn't caught her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy who was 1ft taller than her and was hottest guy she had ever seen.

"Good catch I'd reckon." He said.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks." She said stumbling over her words. Jade was NEVER the kind of girl who got nervous or be so girlish around guys but this one was different.

"I guess you're new around here." He said as got her to stand properly.

" Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Sidney Bissell."

"I'm Nick Dean. Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Cool. What's it like there?"

"Busy. It was exciting to live there but I bet it's boring here."

"Actually it isn't really. Well not since I was 13 anyway. But that was when...actually I know this sounds stupid but did ever know a girl named Cindy Vortex?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just you look a lot like her."

"I do? Freaky."

"Totally." Then the bell rung.

"Oh we better go to class now." And then Sidney started walking but noticed Nick was following, "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." And started following. When they got to their careclass (or whatever you guys call it) Sidney noticed all the stares she was getting and began to feel uncomfortable but relaxed when Nick stood beside her. They sat down and waited for the teacher to call their name.

"Quilin."

"Here, ma'm."

"Wheezer."

"Here, Miss."

"Folax."

"Here, girlfriend."

"Estiban."

"Oh, oh, I'm here."

"Dean."

"Whatever."

"Ah finally, you decided to come to class today. That must be a record."

"Well if I come tomorrow, then that would be something to see."

"I'd like to see that. Anyway, Neutron."

"Here." When Sidney heard the name, she quickly turned to see where the source was coming from and saw Jimmy. Her first thought was how could someone so intelligent be so hot. Her second was how Cindy would react when Jade told her about him. And her third that her mission was set.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Her name is Sidney Bissell and she came from New York with honours. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself, Sidney?"

"Sure." And she walked to the front of the class. "Hi everyone, you already know my name and yes I came from New York with honours. My best subject is science and I hope I can enjoy my time here."

This caught Jimmy's attention for 2 reasons:

1. She had an extended knowledge of science.

2. She looked so much like Cindy.

Libby, Sheen & Carl had the same thoughts and all looked at each other because they knew they had to learn more about this girl. At lunch Sidney looked around for a table and then saw Jimmy, Libby, Sheen & Carl waving for her to come over. Knowing this was her chance, she went over and sat down next to Libby.

"Hey, thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm Libby. This is Sheen, Carl & Jimmy."

"Hi."

"Hi." They said.

"And as you can see I'd like to have lunch with another girl." Said Libby, that made Sidney laugh.

"Hey Sidney." Said Nick.

"Oh hey Nick do you want to have lunch with us?"

"If they don't mind." The boys wanted to protest but Libby noticed that Nick was acting different, more polite and charming. She could sense that Nick liked Sidney so she allowed him to.

"Sure."

"Thanks." And he sat down next to Sidney.

"Sidney, are you related to a girl named Cindy Vortex?" Asked Jimmy. That got Jade annoyed again because she wanted to avoid that question but if she didn't they'd get suspicious. So she decided to be polite and look confused (making her look adorable.)

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? And who is this Cindy Vortex?"

"I'll explain. You see Sidney, Cindy Vortex was a girl we had all known since forever except for Neutron, he knew her when they were 10. She was the smartest and the prettiest girl. And the most competitive, she & Jimmy would always be fighting over who was the smartest. When she was 13, she was kidnapped and..."

"It's ok, Nick. You can keep continuing." Said Libby.

"Alright. She was murdered, the police never found her body or her killer. The only thing they found were the clothes she was wearing that day ripped and covered with blood. I took it pretty hard, hell we all did. I still miss her though." Jimmy, Libby, Sheen & Carl knew that was true. Nick did miss Cindy when she "died" and they knew that he'd never lie about that issue.

"That's so sad." She said truthfully. She never really knew about how Cindy had to fake her death or what she had to leave but now Jade felt sick with guilt. These kind people thought that someone they cared about was dead and that killed Jade because she knew the truth while they stilled suffered for their friend's death. The rest of the day went nicely, Sidney became friends with the Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl & Nick and got him to hang around with them the whole day and enjoyed himself. When school was over, everyone gave Sidney their numbers & addresses and Nick told her that they should hang out some time. She felt so happy, she couldn't believe that this mission was actually turning enjoyable.

"I'm back." Jade said as she entered the penthouse and put her bag on the bed.

"Hey Fox, how was today? Did it go alright?" Asked Cindy.

"Yep, everything is according to plan. Um hey Vortex, did you know a guy named Nick Dean?"

"Yeah, I knew him. Why?"

"Because I met him today and he was really sweet."

"Oh my god, you were talking to him!"

"Yeah, and he said 'we should hang out some time.'"

"Oh my god! I had the biggest crush on him since FOREVER! I liked Jimmy a lot more but Nick was this real bad boy that every girl wanted. And it seems to me, he really likes you."

"I hate to admit it but I really like him as well. But it isn't me he likes, it's Sidney. ARGH! Why does love have to be so unfair?"

"Because it makes it interesting. Look Jade, I never thought you were the kind to fall in love but I was wrong. Everyone needs somebody to love."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So did you..."

"Yeah I became friends with Jimmy. I also became friends with Libby, Sheen & Carl. They all seem really sweet and they still miss you. Even Nick."

"Nick Dean, Neutron, Libby, Sheen & Carl miss me? Oh, I feel awful."

"And they reckon that I look exactly like you."

"So much for hoping they wouldn't, ay."

"Yeah. But for now, I'm taking this wig off. So what did you do?"

"Well after Claire swore vengence on you for humiliating her infront of Paul we went to Neutron's place while he waited. We took a look around for 10 minutes and then he dropped us off here. He also gave Claire his number incase 'if she ever needed a free ride.'"

"I knew it. So anything interesting there?"

"No. Everything is still the same as it was 5 years ago. But we still need that hair sample. Did you get it?"

"I kinda forgot."

"Jade, you're never the type to let a mistake slip!"

"I know. I know. But today was so different. I felt normal, and happy."

"Oh well, you can get it tomorrow. Anyway I think it's best to first to get them to trust you. That way he won't think it was you when we take his research."

"Yes, tomorrow." And she was looking forward to it.

End of Chapter 3.

AN: Yay finished and it only took 3 days to do it! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, I love you all. (Not literally.) And please R&R if you like it. There'll be a bit of romance for Nick & "Sidney" because I wanted to make Nick less hatable (if that's a word,) and show he really isn't that bad. Next chapter will come soon,

Water-Star.


	4. Getting what's needed

Chapter 4: Getting what's needed

In the next few weeks, Jade was completing her mission very successfully as Sidney. She had become very good friends with the group (especially Nick) had started hanging out with them and been proving himself a good friend to them (espsecially Jimmy.) Also Sidney had been encouraging him to start paying attention to school, which surprised all the teachers and even other students. Unfortunately Jade had kept forgetting though to get the DNA but Cindy & Claire let her off for 4 reasons:

1. It was hard to get the DNA in public places without other people seeing and getting suspicious.

2. It was so rare to see Jade like this and be happy. (Which kinda got Cindy jealous.)

3. She had to get Jimmy to trust her so she wouldn't be blamed when all his research was suspiciously stolen.

4. Claire was busy "hanging out" with Paul. (Seems like everyone has been lucky in love, except Cindy.)

After school 1 day, Jimmy took Sidney to his house. "So how come we're at your house Jimmy? Weren't we going to meet Nick, Libby, Sheen & Carl at the Candybar?" Asked Sidney.

"Yeah, we are. But first I want to show you my laboratory."

"WE ARE! GREAT! I mean, I can't believe it. I'm finally seeing the famous Jimmy Neutron's laboratory. I've been wanting to do this for years."

"Really? I'm quite flattered."

"So how do we get in with just a strand of your hair?"

"Who said I'd get in with a hair strand?"

"Oh, I thought it would be the easiest way to get analysed. You must think that's pretty crazy then." Silently kicking herself in the head for being so careless and hoped to quickly get off the subject.

"Well yes, you are right. I do use a strand of my hair for VOX to analyse me so I don't think you're crazy. So watch and learn, my dear Sidney." He said as he pulled out a strand of his hair and then put infront of VOX.

"DNA match confirmed. Welcome home Jimmy."

"Thank you VOX. Let's go." Refering to Sidney. Sidney was speechless when she was in the laboratory, it was so huge and only 1 boy made all of this. 'Incredible' she thought and then saw a robotic dog, barking & cheerful.

"Is that a dog?"

"Yep. Sidney meet my dog, Goddard. I made him myself.

"Incredible!"

"Goddard, this is my friend Sidney."

"BARK! BARK!" And he jumped into her arms when she kneeled down to his level. He showed his affection by licking her and giving her kisses, making her giggle a lot.

"Do you want a can, Goddard?"

"BARK! BARK!" Goddard jumped out of Sidney's arms when Jimmy asked that question because Goddard knew Sidney may get hurt.

"Ok then. Sit, roll over, play dead."

"ARGH!" Sidney screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Then Goddard built himself again and seemed fine. "Goddard does an excellent job at playing dead. Good boy. Here you go."

"Your dog can make itself explode!"

"Yep and he can also do 9,999 other things." (I'm sorry I can't remember if that's right.)

"Impressive."

"I made him when I was younger. He's been there for me through thick and thin. Haven't you boy? Yes you have."

And started baby talking to Goddard when Jimmy kneeled to Goddard's level and started patting his head. This was Sidney's chance.

"ARGH!" She screamed as she pretended to trip over when she walking to the boy & his dog. She fell on Jimmy, with her left hand grabbing on his left shoulder for support and her right grabbing a few strands of hair off his head.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Sorry. I tripped."

"That's ok. Are you ok though?"

"Yep. Everything is fine now." Sidney said happily. She FINALLY got Jimmy's DNA sample. So all she had to do now was give it to Cindy & Claire, break into the laboratory to get all his research and then their mission was completed. Yet Jade's heart started breaking into a billion pieces when she had that last thought but it was her job and Jade Fox NEVER had unfinished jobs even if it meant sacrifice. She didn't want to leave Retroville and all her friends but she had no choice. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a few more days as a normal teenager.

"So do you wanna go and catch up with the gang at the Candy Bar now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"After you, Sidney."

"Why, thank you... Jimmy." Then the 2 teenagers left.

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable for everyone but Jade still felt that her heart was breaking. These were her only friends and she was going to lose them soon. When Jade got back to the penthouse, she noticed only Cindy was there, lying on the couch and was reading a book. "Hello Vortex."

"Oh I see that you finally made it home, Fox. I thought that you would never return, seeing's though you've been with my friends a lot."

"Don't give me any of that crap, Vortex! You know as well as I do that they think you're dead and I can't help it. You WERE the one that decided to join P.S.F.P.U.S.A., not me. And hell should freeze over before I feel guilty for your decisions."

That hurt Cindy so much when she said it but she was right. It was Cindy's decision to join P.S.F.P.U.S.A., not Jade's. She had to live with the consequences, no one else. "You're right. I'm...sorry."

"What! Did you just say sorry! You Cindy Vortex, agent 1504!" This was serious. Jade was deeply concerned and wanted to know even more about Cindy's well being. She sat down next to Cindy when she made more for Jade.

"Yes! Alright? Jeez I'm sorry, ok? Just forget about it Fox."

"No it's fine, but this isn't like you. I mean you NEVER apologise to anyone except for Jenny or Claire."

"Well you're the first. Take that for granted."

"Something's definatley wrong. So tell me. OR I go to Claire."

"Well she's been busy the past few weeks with Paul while we've been waiting for that hair sample from you. So I'm pretty much sure I'm safe."

"Come on tell me. Please... Cindy." And this was now DENFINATLEY serious.

"Alright then. This whole mission has made me think about everything in the past 5 years. And now all I know now is that I am truly and utterly filled with so much guilt & regret, that it's unbearable and I can't stand it anymore." And she started crying uncontrollably while Jade just sat there in complete shock. The strongest girl she had ever known was in so much pain that it felt so unreal. So Jade embraced Cindy and held her while she just cried her heart out.

"Shhh, you wanted to help our country and make it a safer place."

"I know but when I'm here I only think of what could've been the best years of my life." That surprised Jade but knew that Cindy was right, even she wondered what her old life could've been like if she stayed but she only had 1 chance to make that decision and she had already made it.

"I think we all do. I know I do."

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible. But we can't, yet. Not until we get that DNA and research but that won't be for another few weeks."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Huh?" Cindy questioned as she pulled back from Jade.

"Just as luck has it, I managed to get that sample of Jimmy's hair today."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! FINALLY! We can leave sooner than I thought! Thank you, Jade." And hugged Jade.

"Your welcome, Cindy." Now she was heart broken.

End of Chapter 4.

AN: I know that chapter was short but it felt nessecary. Please R&R if you enjoy reading it. Thank you for all the reviews people have sent to me. You guys rule!

Also in the last chapter Mr. Cuete told me that I didn't put Sheen's last name in the roll, I did but I didn't realise that I spelt it wrong. But yes I did have Sheen in the roll, so sorry if anyone thought I forgot about Sheen. Also Mr. Cuete asked if I was Hispanic, but I'm not. I'm Australian and if you people have questions for me on the lifestyle of Australians, please ask. Later, Water-star.


	5. Caught!

Chapter 5: Caught!

"So how have we been with Paul lately? Claire." Cindy asked as she stood next to Claire while she sat down typing into her laptop. Claire just wore casual clothes and had her hair down, just a pair of denim shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Fine. Thank you for asking, Miss Vortex."

"I bet you guys are really getting on like a house on fire."

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS OK?"

"I wasn't refering that you weren't."

"Grrr..."

Jade laughed when her heard that but it didn't really cheer her up. Today she was going to the mall with the gang as an alliby so she couldn't be held as a suspect by the police. She really couldn't find the strength to do this but she knew it had to be done. Today she wore a aqua-blue mini pleated skirt, knee-length boots that were white & fluffy that you tied up, a hook up baby blue, white & baby pink vertical striped sleeveless top. It showed her belly button and a bit too much of her chest if she hadn't worn a pink singlet underneath. Jade couldn't be bothered wearing any make up or jewellery today, she was too depressed. Claire & Cindy could see it.

"So everyone knows what they have to do today?" Claire asked but she repeated it anyway because she noticed the girls weren't really bothering to pay attention. "I'll stay here and communicate to Cindy while she's in Mr Neutron's lab. Cindy will go in, download all his research, then delete off his computer, take his blue prints and the scanner itself. While you, Jade just hang out with the gang and just have fun today but do contact us if anything goes wrong."

"Alright."

"Look I know you really don't want to do this but you don't have to. All Cindy has to do is to get into Mr Neutron's lab without being interupted."

"No, I want to. We're a team and I NEVER have unfinished jobs, even if it means sacrifice."

"Well spoken Jade. I'm very proud of you."

"Me too." Said Cindy. The only clear reason Jade could think of why she was still doing this mission was to help Cindy. She couldn't help but feel for her, being stuck here in your hometown while completing your mission of trespassing into crush's lab and stealing from it. While knowing that your friends & family think you died 5 years ago. That really wasn't a good combination into making yourself feel confident about the subject.

"Thanks Vortex. Now let's get this over and done with."

"Actually I'm not catching the cab with you."

"Huh? How are you going to get there? You can't walk there."

"I know but P.S.F.P.U.S.A. gave us a little gift."

"Oh really. And what's that?" Cindy looked excited and held up a key, making Jade's eyes go wide. "A motorbike!"

"Yep."

"Oh cool. What kind?"

"A Ducaddy."

"Awww, I want to go on it."

"Well you can, LATER."

"Not fair."

"Hey you get to go shopping today."

"Tousch'e."

"Well you better get going Jade or else we're never gonna get this mission done." Said Claire.

"Fine. C'ya later." And she picked up her bag the one she had with her on the first day of school and picked up her lavender baker boy cap. (Kinda like a flat cap except a bit puffy when you put it on.)

"Wait before you go, here's 300."

"Cool!"

"Well you should enjoy the last few days you have and anyway Cindy got a motorbike. So I only think it should be fair."

"Thakns! C'ya guys and good luck!" Then she was gone.

"You know the past few weeks, Fox has changed A LOT! She's nicer and less grumpy."

"She's happy. Shame this mission is nearly over, I've only just gotten to really know Paul."

"OH GOD WILL EVERYONE STOP SAYING THEY DON'T WANT THIS MISSION TO BE OVER BECAUSE THEY'RE IN LOVE!"

"Cindy, I didn't-" But she had already left.

Cindy stormed out of the hotel and fortunatley left no chaos. She knew Claire hadn't meant to imply it that way, but she couldn't help it. She felt so lonely and she had to hold herself back calling everyone to tell the truth whenever she was alone in that penthouse. The phone just there, tempting her, tormenting her, piercing her soul. Luckily she forgot all of that when she saw her motorbike. A colbolt-blue Ducaddy 996 and it matched her car back at home.

Cindy knew how to drive one since she was 15 and knew the appropriate clothes for it. Black thin-heeled boots that had silver circles going up that were clips used to seal the boots. (I have that pair at home so I'm not making it up, it's just hard to describe.) Jeans, a grey cargo style belt, a tight black singlet that showed the straps of her red bra underneath, a black button up jacket which she closed because it'd get cold on the ride and she had her hair up as she usually did. She re-adjusted her small blackpack that contained everything she needed, took a deep breath, put her helmet on, started the bike up and rode off.

Meanwhile with Sidney...

"Hey Sidney what's wrong? You've been quiet all day." Libby questioned Sidney, when the group was in the food court. They girls bought some clothes while the boy just watched and carried their bags.

"I've just have a lot on my mind today. That's all."

"Is there something we can do?" Asked Carl.

"No, but thank you for offering."

"Look at the time! I think I should go back to my lab." Jimmy said when he looked at his digital watch.

"WHAT! NOW! BUT YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR ONLY 2HRS!" Sidney started to panic and everyone was curious of why she didn't want him to leave. "I mean do you have to go now? It's only 12!"

"I don't want to. But I really want to make a few adjustments to my invention the 'Brain scanner 3000.' NAASA will be collecting it next week. They're giving me 2,000,000 for it."

Sidney gave a nervous laugh at that but spoke "Really? Wow! Um, if you're going home, could you drop me off at my house? Please?"

"Of course! Does anyone else want to come?"

"I'll come." Said Carl.

"Me too." Said Nick. He was a bit suspicious that Jimmy was trying to steal "his" girl but knew Jimmy wasn't the type to do that.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer with Libby." Sheen said while holding Libby's hand.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Jimmy said.

"If you can fall in love, then anything's possible."

"Oh that's so poetic."

"I got it off Ultra Lord episode 2,590 when he fell in love with his evil nemesis." (I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!)

"Figures." Said Nick.

"YOU CAN'T SAY ONE THING TO ME WITHOUT INVOLVING ULTRA LORD!" And Libby stood up.

"Babe, I love you."

"Oh really? Who do you love more? Me or Ultra Lord?"

"Ahhhhh..."

"Uh oh, WW3 is beginning. Let's run for it!" Carl whispered to Jimmy but Sidney & Nick could hear it.

"Alright. But I first need to make a phone call."

"Ok Sidney but be quick. This is heart breaking." Said Jimmy.

"Trust me, you know nothing about heart break." She muttered to herself and ran like hell to the phones but used her mobile so Claire would know who it was.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

"Claire? Oh thank god you answered! You don't know how relieved I am to her your voice!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Has Cindy come back with all the data?"

"No she's still downloading the data. Why?"

"Jimmy is heading home. And I've tried to hold for as long as I could but he wants to add a few more adjustments to his brain scanner."

"OH FUCK! Try to hold him for 10 or 15 minutes."

"Even if I do, it'll take 20 minutes for Cindy to delete all of his files!"

"Just do the best you can! I'll tell Cindy now."

"Ok." Jade hung up and ran up to the gang again.

"Oh Sidney thank god you're here! Libby & Sheen are totally slaughtering each other! You've got to help us." Jimmy said.

'THANK YOU GOD!' Sidney screamed in her head and tried NOT to sort out this argument.

Meanwhile with Cindy...

Cindy was standing and leaning against the keyboard while looking at VOX's system. She had downloaded 94 percent of it and had to wait another 5 minutes until she could delete it. It was quite a challenge to get into the lab even though she had Jimmy's DNA because Cindy had encountered Goddard and fortunately didn't recognise her but identified her as an intruder but she quickly took care of that when she used a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. device that makes any electrical device paralysed for 2 minutes while the person dismantles it, it looked like a silver foundation pen to the untrained eye but to those who had the trained eye knew it was a way of getting out of seriously bad situations. Cindy didn't dismantle Goddard though because she loved him as a kid, so she only took out 1 cable. It was a necessary part but could easily be plugged in. Just then she heard her phone, she got it out of her pocket (1 of those phones that flip open) and answered it.

"Hello."

"Cindy, we've got MAJOR issues!"

"What Claire?"

"Jimmy is coming in probably less than half an hour!"

"SHIT!"

"Exactly. So leave ASAP!'

"But I've only downloaded 95 percent! And I still haven't deleted the files yet, taken the surveillence vidoes or the brainscanner and it's files!"

"Well you're gonna have to hurry!"

"Alright. I'll do my best. 96 percent has been downloaded."

"Good. Hurry up."

"Ok." Cindy then pressed the button to eject all videos, luckily VOX showed where all of them were so Cindy ran off as fast as she could and got them all. When she came back with all 5 videos, VOX announced that all the files had been downloaded on the disk. She took the disk out and ordered VOX to delete all folders on the computer while VOX did that she ran over and picked up the blue prints & the scanner that looked like digital thermometer that doctors put in your ear. Knowing she had everything she needed, Cindy put the items in the bag. Put her jacket & backpack on and just waited for VOX to delete. 10 minutes later she got another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Cindy are you nearly done?"

"I've got everything I need, Claire. All I have to do now is wait for VOX to delete everything. So far it has deleted 63 percent."

"Good. But as soon as it's finished get out there like there's no tommorow."

"Alright. How much longer can Jade hold Jimmy for?"

"Last time I checked, 15 minutes. But that was 10 minutes ago."

"All I need is 10 more minutes."

"I'll tell her."

Meanwhile with Jade...

"Hello?" Sidney asked the person on the phone while Jimmy was driving in his hovercar.

"2207! 1504, 10 minutes." (Translation: Jade, Cindy needs 10 more minutes.)

"Got it but it'd be probably 5." (I understand but I don't think I'll be able to get 10, probably 5.)

"Just try." And Claire hung up. Jimmy, Sidney, Carl & Nick were 10 minutes away from Jimmy's place because Carl was staying at his place, Sidney wanted to come because she had "some problems" with her science homework and Nick came because Jimmy had promised he'd tutor Nick (also he liked being around Sidney.)

"Uh, Jimmy."

"Yeah, Sidney?"

"I..."

"Sidney what's wrong?"

Sidney quickly clutched her stomach and leaned forward. She pretended to look like she was in pain and started "crying."

"SIDNEY!" Nick shouted. And then Jimmy pulled over. Sidney pretended she was in pure agony for 10 minutes and then Jimmy checked up on her with his medical kit that doctors used on their patients except he updated his a bit more. He kneeled infront of her on the sidewalk while she still sat in the car facing him with a cup of water in her hand, she seemed a lot more calm now.

"Well I checked everything and you seem mostly fine. Maybe lacking a bit of iron & potassium, but other than that you're completly fine."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I must've looked real pathetic infront of you guys."

"Not at all. We're just glad you're fine now." Nick said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want a friend of mine to be sick." Said Carl.

"Good point Carl. But tell me Sidney, have you had this kind of thing before?"

"Ah, yes. Sometimes when I have my period."

"Oh." All the guys said. She couldn't help but laugh. "Um could I please ring my mom now? I want to tell it happened to me again."

"Sure." Jimmy said and Sidney walked 3 houses down from the car.

"How much time does Cindy need now?" She asked on her phone.

"98 percent has been deleted."

"Oh thank god! So should I try to hold Jimmy for another 5 minutes?"

"How far are you from his house?"

"10 minutes."

"No you don't have to anymore. Or else he'll get too suspicious."

"Right." And Sidney ran back. "Sorry guys about that. Mom was a bit worried but she's taking me to the doctor."

"That's good." Said Nick.

"WHAT THE-" Jimmy shouted from his car. He looked a bit pale and Sidney got nervous.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"I tried to ring Goddard to tell him I was coming home and he didn't answer!"

"Ah Jimmy, dogs don't answer phones." Sidney nervously said.

"Except Goddard. I made a phone in him. So it'd save me money. So he has to answer unless something's happened to him... Come on, everyone get in the car! Something's wrong!" And everyone did. Sidney prayed that Cindy had completed her part of the mission before they came. They got there in 5 minutes, Jimmy parked on the driveway and they all bolted while Sidney still prayed everything was fine with Cindy.

"Deletion complete." VOX announced.

"Yes!" Cindy was filled with joy that her part of the mission was finally over but felt guilty of what she had done to Jimmy. But she was doing this to protect him, her friends, family and country. Just then she heard running & shouting, and then Cindy felt so much fear that she nearly passed out but quickly hid on the side of the wall near the doorway, making her invisible.

"GODDARD! GODDARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jimmy shouted as he, Carl & Nick ran past her, completley oblivious to her presence. "Goddard! What happened!" Jimmy asked as he found Goddard on the ground and picked him up.

Jade ran in afterwards, making Cindy was the happiest woman in the world when she saw her. Jade freaked out when she saw her but looked out for her while Cindy sneaked out but unfortunately Jimmy plugged Goddard back in at the same time.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Goddard's screen said and then everyone turned around to see an attractive blonde dressed in black.

'ARGH FUCK!' Cindy thought but quickly pretended to attack Sidney with a kick to the chest as an distraction while she got away.

"ARGH!" Sidney screamed as she fell to the ground with everyone running to her. Knowing this was her chance, Cindy ran like hell with Jimmy chasing after her. When she got back to ground level she grabbed her keys from her pocket and ran to her bike, put on her helmet and rode off as fast as she could. If that bike hadn't been there, Jimmy would've caught her and everything would've been revealed.

Jimmy panted as she watched her go, he was so close but then realised that she looked inredibly familiar.

"C-C-Cindy! No that can't be! She died 5 years ago!" Finally deciding it wasn't he ran back to his lab to see what was stolen. But his hypothesis was right, it was Cindy.

End of Chapter 5.

AN: When I was writing this chapter, I was filled with so much goose bumps! I did want Jimmy to acknowledge that Cindy could be alive but he doesn't think it is. I also wanted Cindy to get away. Not quite how I pictured this chapter but it's still good. Please R&R if you like and thank you to everyone who gave me a review, you're the best! Water-Star.


	6. Getting answers for the hypothesis

Chapter 6: Getting answers for the hypothesis

"Sidney are you ok?" Nick asked while holding her in his arms.

"Yes I'm fine, but who was that girl?"

"I don't know. But didn't she look incredibly familiar?" Carl asked.

"No."

"Hey yeah, she does remind me of someone." Nick said.

"Like Cindy?" Jimmy questioned as he got back in the room.

"Yes that's it! But that can't be, she died 5 years ago." Carl said.

"Or maybe she didn't. Sidney you look a lot like her, isn't that suspicious to you?"

"What are you implying, Jimmy?"

"That maybe you know something about this."

"Why are saying this Jimmy? Why?"

"Because isn't it suspicious that a few weeks ago you came, looking a lot like a friend we knew when we were 10. And then a few weeks later an intruder comes here and attacks you but looks a hell lot like you-"

"OH GOD WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE ALWAYS SAYS THAT I LOOK LIKE HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO HEAR OVER & OVER AGAIN THAT I REMIND EVERYONE OF THEIR DEAD FRIEND THAT THEY LOVED! DO YOU GUYS EVEN LIKE ME FOR ME OR BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE CINDY! I guess not. I've gotta get out of here." Sidney then ran out with tears coming from her eyes.

"Wait to go, Neutron. You may not know it, but I like Sidney more than a friend! She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and it's not because she looks like Cindy. It's because she's smart, sexy, kind and wonderful. All she has done since she got here is be the best person she could be and has never given us a reason to be suspicious of her. Before she came I was a wreck and now look at how I've improved in school! I hope you and everyone else realise how much you've messed up everytime you claimed as Cindy." And then Nick ran off looking for Sidney.

"What have I done? I've messed up big time and I've hurt her! God I'm so stupid!"

"Then you're not the only one." Carl said.

Meanwhile with Sidney...

"Sidney, Sidney wait!" Nick shouted while running after Sidney who was a few yards away from him.

"Leave me alone Nick."

Nick was startled, had never heard Sidney that way before but he wasn't going to give up. "Look Sidney please we're sorry, Neutron was upset that someone went was capable of getting into his laboratory. Look Sidney." Nick had finally caught up to her and he turned her around so they could both look into each other's eyes. "You're the most amazing girl I've EVER met. You're smart, sexy, funny, passionate and sometimes a bit stubborn." Making Sidney giggle a bit after that comment but gave Nick the look for him to keep continuing, "And that's why I like you. MORE than a friend. You're beautiful but not because you remind me of Cindy, but because you're yourself."

"Thank you." A tear came out of her eye and Nick wiped it away. "I like you that way as well." Then they kissed. Never in her life had Jade felt so happy and Nick felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Later...

"Guys, I'm home!" Jade cried out. She walked into the living room to find Cindy & Claire doing each other's nails, with all of Cindy's collected data scattered everywhere as well as Claire's slim, silver laptop turned off. Claire still had the same clothes on as she did this morning while Cindy had a baby pink singlet and short denim shorts with her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" The perky Claire asked.

"Nothing. But being feeling like the happiest girl in the world!"

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"Well after you left Vortex, Jimmy started to think I was responsible for it because you & I both look alike and the fact that a few weeks ago I just came to this school and know all of Jimmy's data was stolen."

"Uh oh. He doesn't know how right he is." Cindy commented.

"Well actually it wasn't me that's reliable for it, it's you. But he doesn't know that."

"True."

"So what happened after Jimmy claimed you were responsible?" Claire questioned hoping that Jade didn't blow their cover.

"I actually lost it. I confronted them that I was sick & tired of everyone always saying that I look like Cindy and then stormed out. But Nick went after me and then told me that he liked me for me, more than a friend and then we kissed. Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's great to hear Jade!" Claire said.

"Who knew that Jade Fox could have a boyfriend! I see no flying pigs!"

"Shut up Vortex. So what are you guys doing tonight anyway?"

"Thought we'd have a girls night in. Watch a few movies, eat junk food, do each other's nails, you know all the girl stuff." Claire said.

"Cool. I'll just get changed then." And then Jade left the room leaving Cindy and Claire completley alone.

"Claire how can you be happy that Jade's got a boyfriend!" Cindy whispered quietly, making sure Jade couldn't hear her.

"I think it's good because you know that Jade's never had a normal teenager life."

"Neither did I but I wouldn't start dating during a mission! You and I both know that as soon as this mission is over, we have to go back home. Jade will have to leave Nick and they'll be both heartbroken! Same goes for you & Paul."

When Claire heard this she was completley shocked because she had never thought of that before and was furious at herself for not realising it. Now she and Jade were gonna get their hearts broken. "Oh my god, I never thought of it! Shit. Now we're gonna get our hearts broken and just when we both decided to take a chance or in my case, my second."

"Huh? You're second? What happened with the first?"

"First what?" Jade asked as she got back in the room wearing short, red beachshorts, white singlet showing a bit too much of her stomach and her wig was off.

"The first to choose the movie." Claire said a little too quickly for Cindy's comfort but she'd let it go, for now.

Meanwhile with Jimmy...

"So what did you call us for Jimmy and this better be good." The annoyed Libby questioned as she leaned against the lab's door. Her, Sheen (after making up), Carl, Goddard and Jimmy were all in his labratory half an hour after the encounter with the attractive blonde with all his research.

"Yeah and come Nick & Sidney aren't here with us?" Sheen asked.

"Well that's kinda the reason why I need to talk to you guys. While we were coming back here, Sidney was in tremendous pain for 10 minutes."

"Oh my god! Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok." Libby asked while she began to panic.

"She's fine now but she said it sometimes happened because of her periods."

"Oh come on, periods can't be that bad." Sheen arrogantly said.

"EXCUSE ME! You're not a girl so you wouldn't know what it feels like."

"Anyway that's not the point! After she recovered, I rung Goddard to tell him that I would be home in 10 minutes but I got no answer so we all got back in the car and drove back as fast as I could and when we got in the lab we saw Goddard dismantled."

"That's terrible! Who would do that?" Asked Libby.

"Well we don't know. Anyway he only had 1 cord taken out, an impotant cord but it was easy to put back in but when he re-activated, he told us that there was intruder behind us and when we turned around we saw a blonde woman kick Sidney in the chest and then ran off. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her but unfortunately she got onto a motorbike that must've been hers and then rode off."

"Do you know what she did?" Asked Sheen.

"Well after she left, I checked VOX and she has deleted EVERYTHING off the computer! She has also taken the 'Brain scanner 3000' and the blueprints for it."

"Why would anyone steal all your research?"

"I don't know Libby but I bet it has something to do with the government."

"Do you know what she looks like?" Libby asked.

"Well I only got a few glimpses at her but I estimate her to be around 17 or 18, same height as Sidney, blonde hair, I couldn't see her eye colour but 1 thing is for sure, she looks EXACTLY like Sidney! That's why I'm suspicious that Sidney is responsible for it. But when I accused her she got mad and ran off, which I feel incredibly guilty for because she told us that she was sick & tired of people only thinking of her as Cindy. And I have been."

"Then Nick told us off for upsetting Sidney and then he ran off." Carl quietly said as he looked at his feet. He couldn't deny that he didn't feel guilty about all of this but he knew he didn't mean to do it, it was instinct.

"Well we'll have to deal with that problem later, but first this one. Don't you have any video cameras with footage of this girl?" Sheen asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"YES I DO! Why didn't I think of it before!" And then Jimmy ran off with the group following him. He went to the first VCR and pressed the eject button but nothing came out. A bit nervous he did it again but nothing. He then flipped the VCR lid open was that he found nothing.

"There's nothing there!" He exclaimed with his broken heart.

"Oh man. No there's no way that we can find her." Said Sheen.

"But why would she take all of them?" Carl questioned.

"She probably didn't wanna take any chances with us." Said Libby.

"This girl's smart but why didn't she completly dismantle Goddard? And how did she know VOX's security and system? If you ask me this girl would have to know a fair amount of this lab to actually know how it works." Said Jimmy.

"Like Cindy? But there's NO WAY that's possible because she's dead and you know how much it hurts me to keep remembering that." Libby said while on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Libby. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that she did know a fair amount about my lab and that intruder looked a HELL lot like her."

"Well let's drop this subject for now and go to the Candy- OW!" Sheen shouted as he tripped over something.

"Sheen are you alright?" Libby asked as she kneeled to Sheen's level as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah baby I'm fine but someone stupid left this lying around." He said as he lifted a videotape.

"Sheen that's from one of my video cameras! You're a hero!" Jimmy exclaimed as he picked up the video from Sheen's hand a put it in VOX's VCR. VOX may of had all of Jimmy's data & research deleted but it still knew the basics.

The group huddled closer as the began to watch the video. It showed the intruder downloading everything off VOX but then got a phone call.

"What's she saying?" Carl questioned.

"I dunno but luckily I can project the conversation so we can hear it." Jimmy said as he made a few adjustments on his computer making everyone in the room here what the girl was saying.

"Hello."

"Cindy, we've got MAJOR issues!"

"What Claire?"

"Jimmy is coming in probably less than half an hour!"

"SHIT!"

"Exactly. So leave ASAP!'

"But I've only downloaded 95 percent! And I still haven't deleted the files yet, taken the surveillence vidoes or the brainscanner and it's files!"

"Well you're gonna have to hurry!"

"Alright. I'll do my best. 96 percent has been downloaded."

"Good. Hurry up."

"Ok." And she hung up.

They then watched her do some over things before the tape ended. Leaving them all shocked and speechless. Libby was the first to say something.

"No way. There's just NO WAY that could be the Cindy we knew."

"It had to be Libby. I mean how many girls blondes who look like and have the name Cindy and know to access all of VOX's systems?" Jimmy questioned.

"It just can't be her. I mean she disappeared 5 years ago."

"Wait a minute, it could be her! Think about it Libby, when Cindy was kidnapped 5 years ago the police never found her body. She was pressumed dead, it didn't mean that she was dead." Sheen said. That then made everyone think about the impossible possibilities.

"Yeah but in a way, I don't think it was her. I mean Cindy swearing? She was never the type to use bad language." Said Carl.

"Yeah. And over the phone the person she was talking to said Jimmy. Cindy never called you by your first name, always by your last." Libby began showing a bit of hope on her face.

"I don't know but I guess you can never be sure." Jimmy started. "But we need more evidence. And the first place to start is her room."

"Well we better get going then because Cindy's mom is moving next week." Said Libby. (AN: Cindy's parents don't live together anymore.)

"WHAT! I thought she was moving next month!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Guess it was getting too painful for her to live there." Said Carl.

"That won't be as nearly close as we need to figure this mystery out." Said Jimmy.

"Yeah but you're a genius. You can solve ANYTHING!" Said Sheen.

"You're right Sheen. I can do it. Come on guys-"

"And girls."

"And girls let's get to Cindy's room before it gets too dark."

And then the gang (along with Goddard if any of you forgot,) walked out of Jimmy's lab to get some clues to solve their hypothesis and leave their deceased friend to rest in peace.

End of Chapter 6.

AN: Sorry guys I haven't updated in weeks but I was kinda on writers block and not in the Jimmy Neutron mood. So I hope you readers are happy that I made this chapter extra long. Please R&R if you guys liked it and thank you to all my reviewers for giving me positive comments. Also that randomfreak11189 pointed out for me that I spelt 'Ducatti' wrong so sorry if some got confused. I'll update ASAP, Water-Star.


	7. One BIG clue

Chapter 7: One BIG clue

"Oh hello Libby, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy and Goddard. What are you guys doing here? I heard you were at the mall with a few friends or so I heard from Judy when I went to her place earlier." Mrs Vortex greeted when she opened the door after Jimmy knocked.

"Yeah we left an hour ago." Said Jimmy. He didn't want to tell Mrs Vortex why they were here because it would probably enrage her for them to think her daughter wasn't actually dead. "Anyway we're here because we were wondering if you needed help with any packing up."

"I do actually. It's actually Cindy's room. I'm giving all her stuff away to the less privilaged seeing's though she's never coming back."

The teenagers looked at Mrs Vortex who looked like she was on the verge to tears, making the teenagers be overwhealmed with guilt knowing that they knew something or at least they were thinking.

"I should really stop being so sad about Cindy's death, she wouldn't any of us to be sad." Mrs Vortex said as she brightened up a bit. "All the boxes are in Cindy's room so you can pack everything in them that's if you want to do it."

"Of course we'll do it. We always do our best to help the community. Don't we, guys?" Libby said with a death glare showing them to follow her lead which they all seemed to understand as they started nodding & bumbling out words to cut out the suspicion.

"Thank you all. Well you all know where Cindy's room is and I'll check up on you later. I have to go out to the store to buy some groceries. Bye everyone." She said when she lead the gang into the house and then went out closing the door behind her.

"Bye." Everyone said and waved. When they saw her car get out of the driveway, they went upstairs to Cindy's room.

For the next hour the gang packed Cindy's items into boxes whcih started getting them all depressed when they started remembering all the fun times they had with her. But blocking this out they continued packing while looking for clues but were having no luck until Goddard started barking and wagging his tail.

"What is it Goddard? Cindy's diary?" Jimmy questioned as he picked it out of Goddard's mouth.

"It's probably filled mushy, mushy girlie stuff." Said Sheen while Jimmy kept studying it.

"You're not going to read it. Are you?" Asked Carl.

"Uh no he isn't!" Said Libby who wanted to spare Cindy's memories from being read to a bunch of guys.

"I'm not gonna read the personal stuff, just check around the period when she disappeared." Jimmy said but then a piece of paper came out of the diary and fell to the ground. "What the..." But didn't continue his sentence as he picked it up.

"What is it?" Asked Carl.

"It's a letter to Cindy."

"What does it say?" Asked Sheen as he, Libby, Carl & Goddard huddled with Jimmy so that they can read it.

"You shouldn't read it. It may be personal." Said Libby.

"It maybe a clue." Said Jimmy.

"And maybe something Cindy would never want read out."

"Maybe Libby should read it." Said Carl.

"Good idea." Said Jimmy and then handed the letter to Libby. She then walked to the other side of the room having her back against them and began reading it. When she finished she turned around and looked a bit pale.

"Libby what's wrong? What does it say?" Questioned Jimmy.

"I can't believe what it says, it way too weird. To Miss Vortex, your special skills have enabled you to be selected by a secret agency group for you to become apart of our secret organistation. If you are interested with this please give us a reply on our email address. Our address is below. P.S. Once you've given a reply, please destroy this letter immediatley. We can't afford our enemies to get this info and this is not a joke. From P.S.F.P.U.S.A." When she finished, she looked up and seemed to be trembling.

" P.S.F.P.U.S.A. What does that mean?" Asked Carl.

"I dunno but look at the date! This was given to Cindy the same day she disappeared!" Said Libby.

"This keeps gets weirder & weirder. First of all was that girl Cindy? Is she really dead and if she isn't then why did she make us think she died 5 years ago? And what the hell does P.S.F.P.U.S.A. mean?" Asked Sheen as he began to contemplate all the problems that only began this afternoon.

"Woah Sheen, no body ever said that this was ever gonna be easy. But we have to start somewhere. We just need to know where." Said Jimmy.

"How about we start with this email address? It says to give them reply, maybe Cindy gave one back to them."

"Good idea Libby." Jimmy said and then turned on Cindy's computer.

"Well my babe always have good ideas." Sheen said and grabbed Libby by the waist to kiss her on the forehead.

"Quit it babe. You're embarrasing me." Libby giggled.

"But you do always come up with good ideas. You're smart, beautiful, _sexy_ and one hell of a singer. And that's why I love you."

"You love me?"

"With every fibre of my body."

"Even more than Ultralord?"

Sheen took a mintue to think about that before answering. "Yes."

"Oh Sheen! I love you too!" She bursted out and jumped into Sheen's arms and they began making out.

"Hey we're trying to work here! So if you guys wanna make out do it somewhere else." Said Carl while Jimmy was concentrating on the computer.

"Sorry." They both said and pulled away.

"Ok we're online. Libby what's her email address?" Jimmy questioned but still focused on the computer. Libby typed it in but the gang soon realised their other problem. "Uh Libby, would you by any chance know the password?"

"No." She said downhearted.

"Ok then we better start guessing. Vortex? No. Humphry? No. Nick? NO! Aw man it's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What do you mean it's impossible? You're Jimmy Neutron! You DO the IMPOSSIBLE!" Said Libby.

"Yeah but it never involved hacking into someone's computer!" Jimmy snapped but then sighed when he because he knew Libby was only trying to help. "I'm sorry. But you're right, I DO the IMPOSSIBLE."

"It's ok. I know you're concentrating."

"Ok, we just have to think about this." Jimmy began but then got interupted by Goddard's barking. "What is it boy?"

"Why don't you check the secret question?" His screen said.

"Good idea." Jimmy then checked the secret question and then read it outloud to everyone. "Favourite pet. But we already tried Humphry."

"Why not try 'Goddard'? She loved him when she was 10." Questioned Libby.

"Ok. Goddard? YES! We're in business people. Hey look at this. This email was sent to Cindy on the day she disappeared and it's from the same place as the letter." Said Jimmy.

"What does it say?" Sheen said showing that the suspense was killing him.

"Welcome to P.S.F.P.U.S.A. Miss Vortex. We would like to meet you in person soon, so please book an appointment of when and where you would like to meet. P.S.F.P.U.S.A. She then sent a reply, it says she'd meet them at 12 in the Retroville Park. I remember that day! After Cindy & I had that stupid argument, I went looking for her so that I could apologise and found her there. It was 12:25 when she went into the limo with those two strangers."

"So are you saying that Cindy may actually be alive and be apart of some agency named P.S.F.P.U.S.A.!" Carl asked but seemed completley clueless about the possibility that just came out of his mouth.

"That sounds something out of a movie." Said Sheen.

"Ok, I'm getting freaked out with this!" Said Libby.

"You're not the only one. Maybe we can somehow trace this email and see what kind of agency this is. Goddard, you know what to do." Goddard gave a knowing look & nod to his master and then walked up to the

computer as Jimmy took a cable out of Goddard. Jimmy then connected it to the computer and started making a few adjustments. Once Jimmy was finished, he got out of the seat and stretched.

"I've done all I can, now we just have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what!" Libby questioned.

"I've connected Goddard's cable to the computer and is now tracing the email. It'll take about 20 minutes."

Knowing the group had nothing better to do, they began packing the rest of Cindy's items. When it was done all the room looked bare and empty with only a few boxes, a bed & a computer that was working to complete a mystery. Then the 20 minutes were up.

"Hey it's finally done!" Said Carl.

"Oh good because I was getting bored." Sheen said as he, Libby, Carl & Jimmy got off Cindy's bed after finishing their card game.

"Let's see the results." Jimmy said when he got into the seat of power aka: the computer's chair.

They seemed to be on some secret/restricted government website. It had a grey black ground with grey writing and in the middle of the page it had an eagle with red bold letters underneath saying P.S.F.P.U.S.A. but underneath that part it said Protection, Saftey, Freedom, Peace of the U.S.A.

"What does this say?" Jimmy said outloud and clicked onto a button that said agents. Then there were 2 catagories: Greatly experienced agents and New agents. Jimmy decided to click onto the greatly experienced agents because Cindy had been missing for 5 years and Jimmy knew she was a very determined girl. Then there was a list of birth years when Jimmy saw Cindy's birth year, he clicked on it.

"Let's see how many agents were born in our year...2! Alright let's see the first." Jimmy said and then clicked on the button once more. The suspense to see the info was killing everyone and making them get all edgy until the record came up.

Everyone huddled up together as the photo had been finally downloaded, then there were gasps and Libby almost fainted. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Cindy at the age of 18!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. There's NO WAY! It can't be, it just can't!" Libby said she had tears forming and looked hysterical so Sheen wrapped his arms around her so she would calm down but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"Cindy? This can't be right! Cindy's dead, she can't be alive! I mean why would she hurt us this badly and makes us think she was dead?" Carl said.

"I dunno but are you sure that really is here? I mean it could be another Cindy." Sheen said as Libby hugged him.

"Sheen don't be an idiot, of course it's her! And the evidence is right here to prove it!

'Name: Cynthia Aurora Vortex aka Black death. (But is otherwise known as Cindy.)

Agent Number:1504.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Mission given: 65 and have all been successful

Info: Cindy Vortex is a determined young woman whose never failed a mission. She was the youngest person to become an agent at the age of 13. She was enabled into this agency by a high IQ test given to her by the school. Her high experties are in the martial arts and ammunition but is an excellent sniper. She may seem a bit dangerous at times when messed with but other than a sweet girl and intelligent woman.' See and all this other stuff is proof. Cindy is alive!"

"Oh my god, Cindy is alive and has killed people as a living! I can't believe that Cindy has killed people, when did she start this?" Libby questioned.

"On her first mission when she was 13." Jimmy said.

"That's so young. If something went wrong she may of been killed. But I'm glad she's alive but I can't believe she made us think she was dead and let us all mourn for her." Libby said who seemed to have calmed down and got out of Sheen's arms so that she could fix herself up.

"Why though?" Asked Carl.

"It'd have to be something BIG for making us all suffer for 5 years." Said Sheen.

"We'll have to somehow find her and get our answers but let's first check this other agent." Jimmy declared and then clicked on the button again. Then the next page came up with info and a girl which caused a few more gasps.

"SIDNEY!" Carl, Sheen and Libby all asked.

"Apparently that's not her name, it's Jade. Here's the info:

'Name: Jade Beatrix Fox aka Death's fear

Agent Number: 2207

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Missions given: 65 and all have been successful

Info: Jade Fox is an intelligent woman with a short temper. When furious, she will stop at nothing for justice to be served. She was an orphan at New York's child orphanage until she joined us at the age of 14 and is the second 18 yr old in this agency. Her high experties are in ammunition, explosives and knife combat. She gets along with most of the agents here except with Miss Vortex and both attempt to kill each other when they are insulted by each other.' Woah don't mess around with her!" Jimmy said.

"SHE KNOWS CINDY!" Carl asked but he already knew the answer.

"Since she's been here, she knew about Cindy the whole time." Jimmy said bitterly.

"Jeez, she sounds dangerous! And we've been hanging around with her! We better stay away from her or she'll kill us!" Sheen said.

"Sheen, you idiot don't talk like that about her. I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Libby said.

"She always seemed really sweet and I thought she really liked Nick." Carl said.

"Nick! We have to tell him!" Jimmy said.

"Aw but Jimmy, it'll break his heart." Libby said.

"I know but we have to tell him, Sidney- I mean Jade may be using him and then Nick will be heartbroken." Jimmy said.

"I suppose you're right. But she seemed to be such a good example for him, I mean she started helping him with all his schoolwork and he's improved so much thanks to her."

Jimmy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before speaking, "You're right. It'd be better to tell him tomorrow seeing though there'll be no school and he may get angry or crazy. Actually I wouldn't blame him, I'd probably do the same thing. But after we tell Nick, we're gonna have a little talk with Miss Fox."

The group agreed and all stared angrily at the 2 pictures that revealed the deception from 2 teenage girls who masked themselves and turned out to be cold-blooded killers by one clue.

End of Chapter 7.

Sooo what do ya guys think? I wanted the group to be angry at Cindy & Jade because they felt betrayed they kept away the truth. By the way, you know P.S.F.O.U.S.A.? Well it's actually meant to be P.S.F.P.U.S.A. so sorry if anyone got confused but P.S.F.P.U.S.A. is meant to be the name of the agency. Please R&R if you enjoyed reading it and THANK YOU all who have given me reviews because if it weren't for you guys I'd probably would've quit this fanfic a long time ago. So thank you and I give you all my love, Water-Star.


	8. Confronting the liar

Chapter 8: Confronting the liar

Jimmy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard & Nick were all sitting in Jimmy's lab and were waiting for Jade. Nick was furious at her because he felt so betrayed and hurt by what she knew. When the gang had told the whole story about Jade to Nick, he went berserk and said he didn't believe them but when they showed him the proof he was devested and wanted to talk to Jade immediately so he rung her and told her to come over to Jimmy's lab.

"I can't believe she knew about Cindy the whole time! And she never told us about it!" Nick bitterly said.

"Now Nick, we don't know why she didn't tell us. Maybe Cindy told her not to." Carl said trying to loosen up the situation but it was hopeless.

"But why did Cindy not want us to find out that she was alive?" Libby questioned.

"We don't know Libby. Jade will tell us." Carl replied.

"This is the worst thing someone has ever done to me." Nick said.

"Who has?" A new voice questioned making everyone turn knowing who it was. Jade stood at the door with her happy, positive self and blonde wig on.

"You have. Miss Jade Beatrix Fox aka Death's fear." Nick bitterly said. Making Jade nervous and tried to deny it.

"What? Whose Jade?" She nervously asked as she stepped forward and clutched her back pack tightly.

"You are Jade. Don't deny it!" Nicked snapped.

"Yeah, we know who you are. We know EVERYTHING! Apparently you're a secret agent for some agency named P.S.F.P.U.S.A.! And you know Cindy Vortex, which we told you that she was dead when apparently she's not! And you knew the whole time when you were here! You lied to us about EVERYTHING we thought you were. Why did you lie to us?" Jimmy shouted.

"Fine. You wanna know the truth? Then I'll tell you. Yes my name is Jade Beatrix Fox and I'm also known as Death's fear but here's some things you didn't know about me or Cindy. We both became P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agents by doing a high IQ test given to our schools by the P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agency and were told as being an agent, we had to fake our own death. All the kids in our agency were 14 when they got that chance but Cindy did it when she was 13. Yes 13, exactly when she disappeared. We both have admitted what we've done is painful and it's hard to be strong when you know that your old life wasn't that bad. But we also don't regret it because we love it and it's us."

"What do you mean 'it's us'?" Libby questioned. "You're killing innocent people!"

"We are not killing innocent people. The people we kill are the ones that threaten lives. That's the whole purpose to P.S.F.P.U.S.A., we don't kill just for our own greed. We do it to protect the innocent people that can't defend for themselves. I always told myself if anyone of them they ever knew what we did for them, they would be a bit thankful for protecting their loved ones. But I'm questioning that now." And then Jade stormed out making the whole group chase after her.

"So you mean to tell us that you're doing this to protect defenceless people!" Sheen asked.

"Yes. For the children, the elderly and the happy families filled with love. I want all of them to be safe and I want to make a difference." She bitterly said as she continued walking, not looking at them.

"But they're different ways to do that. You don't have to risk your life and kill people!" Carl said.

"You don't seem to get it. Do you? This is me. This is my decision."

"Can't you just stop doing it?" Nick desperately asked. They had all gotten desperate to know more of why Jade did this for a living and they all began to realise that she wasn't a cold blooded killer but a protector.

"Don't you wanna be a normal teenager? Can't you just give it up and be like us?" Jimmy asked as he grabbed the back of Jade's backpack.

"NO. I CAN'T!" She shouted and turned around to the group and angrily stared at them. "Nick would I tell you to quit skateboarding? Carl would I make you give up your passion for llamas? Sheen would I force you to never watch Ultralord again? Libby would I ever tell you to give up on singing? And Jimmy, would I ever try and make you never do science again?"

They all stared at her with looks of hurt & shame covering their face because they knew she was right. She had never said one bad thing about their hobbies and always encouraged them to be themselves and persue those dreams.

"Of course not. And I will never give up this because it's not only a job, it's me and you can't take that away." And then she ran off so fast no one was able to catch up.

When Jade got back to the penthouse, she sat down the couch and began crying and wouldn't stop until she eventually fell asleep. She was asleep for about 2 hours until Cindy & Claire came home and found her peacefully asleep but they both noticed how wet her face and the couch was, startling them both but decided to let her sleep for now. An hour later she finally woke up and realised something.

"OH SHIT! CINDY! CLAIRE!" She shouted on top of her lungs making Cindy & Claire panic and they ran up to Jade.

"Jade what's wrong? What's the emergency?" Claire asked.

"They know! They know that Cindy is still alive!"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed and both looked like they were about to faint from the news.

"They know. I don't know how but they know that Cindy never died and is a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent! And they know everything about me as well! We're in serious trouble! They know about P.S.F.P.U.S.A.!"

"Oh my god! How could've this happened! There were no clues left to indicate that I was still alive-oh my god." Cindy said realising everything.

"What?" Claire nervously asked.

"You know 5 years ago when I received that letter from P.S.F.P.U.S.A.?"

"Yes." Claire stammered trying to remain calm.

"I didn't destroy it at all! I thought it was some prank pulled by Jimmy. I put it in my diary and when I emailed you to make an appointment, I didn't delete the email!"

"Oh my god! So they now know everything because of this letter! We told you to destroy it!" Claire shouted.

"WELL HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS REAL HA! YOU ONE DAY GET AN EMAIL SAYING THAT AN AGENCY WANTS YOU! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT! I PROBABLY WOULD'VE DESTROYED IT KNOWING IT WAS REAL AFTER MEETING YOU BUT I WAS ONLY GIVEN A FEW MINUTES TO MAKE A LIFE CHANGING DECISION WHILE THE OTHER KIDS WHERE GIVEN A MONTH BY THEM THEY HAD PLENTY OF TIME BUT I DIDN'T!" Cindy screamed out.

"GUYS!" Jade shouted to stop the beginning of WW4 (after seeing WW3 with Libby & Sheen, Jade didn't wanna see a 4th.) "Look it's not Cindy's fault and it wasn't Claire's. It was P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s organising of the letter and time. But that was 5 years ago, so let it go both of you. Besides we have bigger problems, we have to leave IMMEDIATELY! They'll want to find us and get Jimmy's brainscanner back."

"She's right. It's no longer safe here." Claire grimly said.

"It never was." Cindy replied. The women all nodded and then began packing up as fast as they could. 15 minutes later, they were all changed into different clothes and were ready to leave. Cindy, her hair in a high ponytail, a tight, black fluffy turtledove collar sweater, a white skirt up to her knees and the boots she wore on her mission. Jade, a lime green, grass green, white, purple and blue horizontal striped hooded jacket with a blue star on her left breast, jeans, white & gold tennis shoes and had taken her wig off so she could put it up in a highponytail. Claire, a sweater like Cindy's but in beige, caramel coloured pants, tanned high heeled boots and her hair was up in a messy bun.

When they were already, Claire rung up a taxi instead of Paul because she couldn't bear saying good bye to him. They waited for 10 minutes until their taxi arrived, the women put all their luggage in the boot and then they left for the airport which took half an hour.

The 3 women looked at each other when the taxi left and then looked at Retroville one more time. They all then turned back to each other and then nodded at what was to happen. This trip had changed them a lot and they knew once they left things would never be the same again and they could never return but it had to be done. Jade had been confronted.

End of Chapter 8.

AN: Oh my god I'm done and it only took me 3 and a half hours. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL MY READERS! You guys have been waiting for ages and I didn't update! I know most of you want to kill me but you can't because if you do then I can't finish this fanfic! Please R&R if you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'll try to update more quickly! Once again sorry, Water-Star.


	9. Home invasion

Chapter 9: Home invasion

"We're finally home." Cindy said as she dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto their couch.

"Maybe for you guys, but I'm not." Jade said and sat down on a cream recliner next to Cindy.

"Actually, there's something I need to ask you." Cindy said after sitting up to look straight into Jade's face.

"What is it?" Jade curiously asked.

"Well I've talked to Claire and she's agreed with me. Do you want to live with us?"

"WHAT!" Jade exclaimed.

"I know this sounds crazy but while we were on our mission, I enjoyed living with you. I thought you were the biggest bitch to have ever existed but you turned out to be pretty nice."

"Aw thanks Vortex." Jade playfully said but became a bit more serious. "Well, alright I have to admit it. I enjoyed living with you too."

"You did!"

"Yep."

"So will you?"

Jade looked at Cindy with disbelief that during their years of growing up, they always argued and were tempted to kill each other but after 2 months, they had become really good friends.

"As long as P.S.F.P.U.S.A. packs up everything at my house."

"GREAT!" Cindy beamed and the 2 friends hugged until Claire came up into the living room. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at them weirdly but was pulled into a group hug by the 2 teenagers.

"So I see that you guys finally made peace! This must mean that the world is coming to an end!" Claire dramatically said.

"Haha. Very funny." Cindy sarcastically replied.

"Yeah I thought you wanted us to make peace!" Jade slyly replied.

"I did but I never thought it would happen!" Claire said.

"I guess this mission really did change our lives!" Jade slowly said and looked to Cindy to see if she was ok but she simply smiled.

"It did. It taught us and made us stronger." Cindy confidentally said making the other 2 women know that she was fine now because it really did make her stronger.

A few months later...

Cindy looked over the letter again and beamed with joy just like Jade. They had both finished highschool, which was P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s education system for the teenage agents. (Yes, they too go to school.) And they had both recieved a letter from Harvard university after Cindy & Jade had both sent an application to enrol and they were enrolled!

P.S.F.P.U.S.A. was pleased with the info, data & research from their mission and had all been given promotions but a few weeks after Jade had moved in, the girls both agreed about going into college. Once they told the agency about it P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agreed to the idea because the girls said that they would return to the agency after graduating but the agency didn't mind if they decided to retire but the girls said they'd definately be back because it was their life.

"Can you believe it Cindy? In a little while we're gonna be in college!" Jade beamed out and nearly fell off Cindy's bed as they read their letters together.

"I'm so excited! Who would've thought that we would ever be best friends AND go to college together?" Cindy happily said.

"Not me." Claire said leaning against the door frame to Cindy's room.

"Claire! How long have you been standing there for?" Cindy asked.

"When Cindy asked about the change you two have made. I'm proud of both of you."

"Thanks Claire. Did you go to college when you were our age?" Jade asked.

Claire seemed to have saddened when she heard that question and left the room but came back in with a photo album. Sitting down between Cindy & Jade, Claire opened the album, showing a young and beautiful girl that looked around the girls' age with blonde hair and looked strangley like them. She was in a strapless, light pink, silk dress with a guy who must've been her date, with his arm wrapped around her.

"It was my prom night. I had been dating this guy for a year now and I was so in love with him." Claire softly whispered remembering her memories.

"This was you!" Jade asked.

"Yes. And that was my boyfriend, Tom."

I remember we had so much fun that night. Afterwards, Tom & I went to a really fancy hotel room, and we... well you know what most kids want to do on prom night." Claire sadly said with a sad smile on her face, making the 2 teenagers a bit concerned about where this was going.

"Well the next week I found out I was pregnant! I knew my parents would make me get rid of it and Tom's parents would never allow it so Tom & I ran away. We didn't get married because I was 16."

"Did you graduate 2 years early?" Jade asked.

"Yes. The teachers said that I was a bright kid and I was the smartest kid in the whole school which made me meet Tom in the first place. He & I were always so competitive and always fought but the truth was that I loved him. Soon I found out that he loved me as well and so we started dating."

"So what happened while you were pregnant?" Cindy asked.

"Well we ran far away from our peaceful town and found a cheap place to live. Tom got a job while I renovated the place. We always fought and yelled at each other but we would say sorry later on and all would be forgiven. Soon I found out that we were having twins! They were both girls and we were so proud. A few months later I gave birth to them and I was filled with joy. But then something terrible had happened..." Claire looked like she was about to cry so the girls were about to tell her she didn't have to continue until she spoke again.

"After I had given birth, I fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up with the doctors with some serious news. They told me that Tom had run off with both of the girls!" Claire started breathing deeply but she felt like she was going to collapse in such anguish of her tale. "On the side table he left a letter for me and it's still here." Claire then got out a envelope with the letter in it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Claire, I have taken the girls away from you because you don't deserve them. You would've made them miserable and ruined their lives. I'm angry at you because you're stupid. What kind of slut doesn't use protection? I never loved you and I only preteneded to like you so I could do you. You'll never see my daughters again because I'm in love with someone else. I'm marrying Reggie, a beautiful woman who will love these kids and be a much better mother than you would ever be. Good-bye, Claire and good riddens to trash like you. Tom._" Claire finished with tears coming down her face and she fell to ground with Cindy & Jade hug her tightly as Claire kept letting her tears flow from her saphire eyes.

"Shhh." Jade soothingly whispered into Claire's ear.

"That. BASTARD! I'm gonna find him and I'll KILL HIM!" Cindy screeched out from her intenseful rage.

"You can't. I tried looking for him and this Reggie but I found nothing." Claire said once she calmed down.

"What did you do after that?" Jade asked.

"Well, I sold everything including our house which quite valuable because of my renovations and then I left for LA. I then enrolled for Princeton college and was there for 4 years. Soon after I had graduated, I one day bumped into the Commander on the street. We talked after a while and then he told me about this organistion that he was planning thanks to the government. He asked me if I wanted to join and I agreed. So I've been working for P.S.F.P.U.S.A. ever since."

"But didn't you have to fake your own death?" Jade questioned.

"I did. Everyone I loved & cared about thought I died in a car accident. Like you, Cindy, I became an agent because I wanted to run away from my problems."

"I ran away because Jimmy called me a bitch." Cindy softly said and took awhile to speak again because she was realised of the words that she just spoke. "I've remained hidden for five years because of a few hurtful words that we made up on the spot. I've lost my childhood because of one argument and have killed many people for the hurt I endured that day." A tear crept up onto her warm cheek, then another and then another but she remained calm & peaceful.

"One minute, forty-two hurtful words. A concept hard to grasp, isn't it?"

The Jade & Claire remained silent but they gave Cindy a nod to show that they understood. The 3 women did nothing but remain silent for a minute but came back to reality once they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Claire said and went to the door. The next minute there was a scream. Hearing it, Cindy & Jade panicked and Jade got her gun while Cindy went to her room to do the same and quickly attatch her knife to her right leg. They silently crept to the stairs but did not go down them. Instead they layed down on their stomachs and watched the intruders.

The next thing that caught them off guard, it was 10 men dressed in black! They spoke in another language that Cindy & Jade both knew off heart, Russian. Jade then noticed Claire on the floor and she froze when Cindy saw what freaked Jade out, she too froze with horror because Claire was, was...

"Take her in the van, Abott and rest of you look for the other two women. I'll look for all the data." The leader said in Russian.

"Yes sir!" They all said in one monotone voice.

"It's RLFA!" Jade frantically whispered.

"The RLFA! What are they doing here?" Cindy whispered back.

"They know that P.S.F.P.U.S.A. were the ones who took all of Jimmy's data!"

"Oh no, they've found out that we were the ones who completed the mission!"

"And now they want us dead! Like what they've already done with Claire!"

"Claire, no!" Cindy whispered trying to calm herself down. Her surrogant mother, sister, partner and best friend was dead! After 5 years of joy with her they were now gone because of these men! Cindy couldn't take it, she stood up and began shooting at them all.

"CINDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jade shouted but didn't get for a response because she was nearly hit by a bullet. "Never mind. I'll scream at you later." Jade finished off and began shooting.

The 5 men began running up the stairs and both Jade & Cindy had been able to kill 3 but the other 2 had managed to get up the stairs without a stratch.

"Oh goodie! Looks like we're gonna have to kill this guys personally! I hope you've been practicing your self-defence." Jade slyly said as she walked backwards until she was back to back. Neither girl was scared and were quite confident.

"Yes but on only a punching bag. So I'll be looking forward to this. It's been a long time since I've kicked someone's sorry ass!"

"Same here." Jade said and then her attacked charged at her with Cindy's doing the same.

Jade's attacker tried to give her a roundhouse kick but Jade ducked and swept the attacker off his feet. Jade then put herself on the guy and then locked the attacker's legs with hers, she then punched him in the jaw powerful enough to break his jaw. The man screamed out in pain but Jade didn't care, she wanted revenge for them killing Claire.

Cindy's attacker kept throwing punches kept dodging them but when one nearly hit her, she managed to block it with her right forearm. Knowing that this was the best time to gain the upper hand, Cindy gave a midkick that sent the attacker flying across the hallway and hit the wall. Cindy then grabbed her knife and threw it, stirking the attacker in the chest. Cindy sighed, she had always hated doing killing people but this one didn't feel so bad because he was reasponsible for Claire's death.

Hearing a bit of struggle, Cindy turned around to see that Jade was having a bit of trouble keeping the attacker from getting the upper hand. Knowing she needed help, Cindy ran over to the attacker she killed and took out her knife.

"JADE! CATCH!" Cindy shouted and threw the knife to Jade who then caught it by the handle.

"Alright you bastard, TALK!" Jade bitterly said to the man and placed the knife near the guy's throat, which did not scare the man at all. Instead he simply spat in Jade's eye and then Jade finished him off.

"Bastard." Jade said and stared at the man with pure hatred.

"Come on, Jade. We can't sit around all day. There are five more men in this house and they want all of Jimmy's data!" Cindy said looking around for anymore attackers.

"Cindy, you said Jimmy's first name!" Jade said.

"And I've been calling you Jade for the past few months so if you & I can become on the friendly terms, then Jimmy & I can DEFINATELY do the same. Now let's go!" Jade nodded and they crept downstairs.

When the girls got downstairs they presed their backs against the wall and Jade looked around the corner but saw no sign of any intruders. "I'll go and see if the coast is clear. You stay here." Jade whispered.

"What! Why should I stay here and do nothing?" Cindy protested.

"Because if anything goes wrong you can call for back up."

"Well why can't you do it?"

"Because I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and I could've been fine doing it instead."

"Aw thanks! Alright. Just be careful."

"Thanks. I'll be back in five minutes." And Jade left.

Cindy was surprised at those 2 words she had just and knew that if she & Jade had never went on this mission then they would've never shared words of concern but they had changed and now they were in danger. Cindy stayed there for 5 minutes but when Jade didn't come back Cindy got uneasy and knew something was wrong. Before she knew it, she heard the leader & Abott speak again.

"I got the brunette." Abott proudly said and Cindy stood there in her tracks with grief.

'No. They've killed her too! It's my fault, I should've gone and done it. But no she kept saying she'd never forgive herself if something happened to me but now I can never forgive myself for her death.' Cindy wanted to scream & cry for the lost of her surrogate family but she knew it was up to her to make sure the Russians didn't get all of Jimmy's data & research.

"Good. All we have to do now is look for blonde." The leader said.

"So have you found all the folders yet?"

"No we must keep looking. But let's look for the blonde first, she'll tell us where it is. Or else."

"Or else what?" Cindy sarcastically said and appeared from her hiding spot surprising both of the men. "I said or else what? You've already come into my home, destroyed it and attacked my friends!"

"Abott!" The leader shouted and Abott nodded his head, knew what he had to do.

Then all of a sudden Abott came charging towards Cindy but she knew that he was coming so she simply stood there and when he was about to punch her, Cindy ducked and grabbed the guy's arm. This startled the man and Cindy rolled him off her back. Once he got on the floor, Cindy shot him in the skull.

"That was disappointing." Cindy bitterly said turning back to the leader who seemed to have disappeared into thin air but when she realised his wherabouts it was too late.

He shot her in the chest and all went dark for Cindy.

End of Chapter 9.

AN: OH MAN I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for me to update but I've been really busy because of school. I had 6 tests and 3 PATS (projects that are worth a lot in your school grades) all due in 1 week! 1 of them was a speech which I had to present and I have to create a dance for PDH with my friends!

I hope you guys liked my new chapter because I made it extra long to make up for not updating for months and don't worry it's not the end for Cindy or is it? I'm also sorry if anyone was happy about the killing but I tried to keep it low as possible.

I'll try to update as soon as possible and a BIG THANKS to all the people who have given me reviewers. You guys are so wonderful and I thank you for everytime you've given me a review because it's always made me feel good and lets me know that you're happy with it. Water-Star.


	10. Not noticing Cindy

Chapter 10: Not noticing Cindy

The Russian leader put his gun pack in his pocket and stood above the blonde he had just shot and he smirked at his good work. His other members joined him with no luck into finding all of the research that the women had taken from Jimmy's lab. Cursing, the leader knew that they'd have to come back because the neighbours were bound to have heard all that noise and call the police.

"Men we must go now! All of you, grab the women." The leader loudly ordered to the men. Nodding, the 3 men each picked the woman.

The first one picked up Claire and carried her by drapping her over both of the guy's shoulders, the second picked up Jade and carried over his left shoulder and the third picked up Cindy in a bridal fashion which made Cindy curl into a small ball. Then the men ran out to their van but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by the person that they needed.

Jimmy, Nick, Sheen, Libby & Goddard all watched in the men from far away. The day that Jade ran away, Jimmy had attached a tracking device on Jade's backpack but it had taken months to find her because Jimmy had to create a new program for the tracking device because Cindy had deleted it and stolen all of his data.

But yesterday he finally got a reading so he told the gang and they packed their bags and they were on the road. It didn't take too long because they took Jimmy's hovercar and they were about to go into the house until they saw a black van with 10 Russian men charging in.

"Look. There coming back out!" Libby said.

"Yeah but it looks like they're carrying something!" Sheen said.

"What is it?" Nick questioned.

"Goddard, get a closer view." Jimmy said, making Goddard bark an sign of understanding and the group then gasped at the new view.

"They're carrying women!" Carl exclaimed.

"But who are they?" Nick asked.

"I have no clue who the red head is or the brunette." Jimmy said because Jade's chocolate brown hair was covering her face making her unidentible (if that word exist).

"Look there's another one!" Sheen pointed out which made them not realise who the blonde was.

"They've killed those women!" Carl said in disbelief because their clothes were torn and covered with blood.

"Those. BASTARDS!" Nick said and got up but Jimmy & Carl pulled him back down which caused a bit of a struggle.

"Nick, we can't! I want to kill them as much as you but look at them! They're full grown men, well trained for this kind of thing and they're armed. It just be a pointless fight getting us all killed!" Jimmy said.

Nick took a deep breath but it wasn't working at all, Jimmy was right once again and he hated it but Jimmy couldn't help it. Jimmy was a genius. The group hated watching the men take away the women but they knew that they had to call the police immediatley afterwards.

When the men left, the gang ran into the house and began to look around for any survivors but found nothing. Everything was silent and it made everyone uncomfortable until they heard the phone ring. Unsure about answering it, Jimmy decided that they'd have to and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He nervously questioned the caller.

"Who's this?" The caller questioned.

"This is Jimmy Neutron."

"JIMMY NEUTRON!" The caller exclaimed making Jimmy a bit more nervous but was shocked to hear the next thing from the caller. "How did you find our agents?"

"I attached a tracking device on Jade and now my friends & I are here for her to tell us where Cindy is, we know that she's alive and you've been keeping it from us for five years! We're also here to ask Jade to come and live in Retroville."

"Well I'm sorry it's their choice and besides you have to ask them not me."

"Well where are they?"

"Aren't you at their house!"

"Yes but- oh my god!"

"What? What is it?"

"These men came into the house and ten minutes later they were carrying three women!"

"That must of been Jade, Claire & Cindy! The RLFA has kidnapped them!"

"Cindy & Jade! Oh no!"

"Do you know if the three women are ok?"

"I think they're dead because I saw blood all over their clothes and they weren't fighting back!"

"Shit! Alright stay there and I'll get a limosine to pick you up."

"Ok."

"See you in a little while."

"WAIT! Who are you?"

"I'm Samuel David. The Commander of P.S.F.P.U.S.A. and I've known Cindy since she was thirteen and when Jade was fourteen. Those girls are like daughters to me." And the Commander hung up but Jimmy wanted to learn more.

As Jimmy put the phone back on the hook, he just realised what had just happened and it made Jimmy scared. He then realised that he had to tell everyone else about the situation and it made him quiet until Libby spoke for the sake.

"Jimmy what's wrong?"

"Those three women that were taken by those men were Cindy, Jade and a woman named Claire."

"NO!" Libby screeched out in horror.

"You mean that those three women including the brunette was Jade?" Nick nervously asked hoping that it was going the way he thought.

"Yes."

"No! I can't believe it! We just sat there while they took her away!" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy said with grief in his tone. The group felt like the could've screamed for not fighting now but they knew that they had no chance of winning anyway.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carl asked.

"We'll get them back! What else do you think?" Nick sharply asked.

"Wait a minute! There's going to be a limo picking us up in ten minutes." Jimmy said.

"How told you that?" Sheen asked.

"The guy on the phone. He said his name was Samuel David and was the Commander of this P.S.F.P.U.S.A., apparentally he's known the girls since Cindy was thirteen & Jade was fourteen!"

"Good. Now we'll finally get some answers!" Sheen said.

"And we'll learn the truth!" Carl said.

"And we'll finally get to see Cindy again!" Libby happily said.

"And Jade!" Nick sighed out with content.

"In ten minutes!" Jimmy said and the group just sat down until a black limo came.

The group knew what they had to do. They stood up and walked to the limo to be greeted by the Commander himself.

"So you're Cindy & Jade's friends. Well I guess it's time for you to finally learn the truth. Come in." The Commander politely said and the group went in.

Jimmy, Nick, Libby, Sheen, Carl & Goddard nervously looked at each other. They were finally going to learn about Cindy for the past five years but the group wasn't sure if they wanted to learn the terrible truth. But they had come too far too give up and they weren't going back now because three women were in danger and it was up to them to save them.

End of Chapter 10.

AN: Sorry if the chapter was disappointing but I felt that it was long enough. Don't worry it won't take me long to update. Please R&R if you enjoyed it thank you to all that have given me a review. I love you all and I thank you for your great compliments because I know that I'm on the right track...


	11. PSFPUSA

Chapter 11: P.S.F.P.U.S.A.

As the limo driver began doing his job, there was an uncomfortable silence between the Commander, the teenagers and the mechanical dog. No one in the group knew what they were going to say and the Commander knew that. So taking a deep breath, Jimmy spoke first.

"What does P.S.F.P.U.S.A. stand for Mr David?" He asked.

"Wow I've never been called Mr David before! Others just call me Commander! But that's not what you asked. P.S.F.P.U.S.A. stands for the Protection, Saftey, Freedom, Peace of the U.S.A. Our mission is to protect America from enemy countries and to make peace with other countires so that we can help them & make a better world. I haven't explained this since Cindy first became an agent! Everyone else does it these days so I'm never given the privilege." The Commander said in his world of memories.

"So you're an agency created to bring world peace!" Sheen asked.

"Well, we wouldn't say world peace but to help the world and to stop the fighting in other countries."

"How long has this existed?" Carl asked.

"Miss Lions, myself and a few other people started this ten years ago but we became a real agency once Cindy agreed to become an agent and that was five years ago."

"Why did you pick Cindy?" Jimmy asked with anger.

"Do you remember a high IQ test that you guys did a few years ago?"

"Hey yeah! Remember guys, we did a IQ test a few months before it was Cindy's birthday!" Libby asked.

"Yeah! I always wondered why we did it considering we were only in grade seven!" Nick said.

"Hey wait a minute! Jade had told us this before!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Hey yeah, she did!" Carl said in shock.

"I guess Jade decided to tell you some of of their secrets but not all of them. That test was to search for a high IQ and try enable you into our agency. Well once we got those results back, we knew that Cindy was the perfect one for getting into our agency."

"But I was the one that got the highest IQ, why did Cindy become the agent?" Jimmy asked.

"Because if we took you, people would've gotten suspicious that the world's smartest boy was kidnapped and didn't somehow come back. That would've lead to the government and then us! So we knew that we had to get the second smartest so it wouldn't lead to us."

"Why did you pick children to be agents?" Sheen asked.

"We wanted to test our hypothesis. We believed that if we could train children at an early age the skills of an agent, we'll be more successful in completing our misson. And once Cindy became an agent, our hypothesis was a success so we began enabling more teenagers into becoming agents. Of course they were from orphanages or broken homes, so here we gave them a chance for a better life. We also decided it was best to get them at the age of fourteen."

"Why Cindy though?" Jimmy asked with his hair covering his face so it was impossible to see his features but his trembling fists gave away his anger.

"You know why. We asked Cindy and she said 'yes.' She told us she wanted to do it and she knew that she would never see her friends & family again."

"But why did you make us think that she was dead?" Jimmy asked showing his face which looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Do you really think that her parents would've allowed it?" The Comander softly questioned.

"No, but you could've let her be a normal teenager and give me the chance to apologise to her for what I said to her on that day." Jimmy said with a tear slowly creeping down his cheek but he ignored it.

"That would explain why she decided on the decision so quickly!"

"Huh?" Libby asked with confusion.

"Once we told her about it, she instantly said yes! She didn't even consider a minute to think about it. It was as if she was trying to runaway from her problems..."

"And you still let her become an agent!" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Of course. It's what the agency consists of. Normal, everyday people running away from their problems to persue a career of lonliness & death, when most of their time their problems are solvable. It's really sad but that's what they want and we can't change their minds."

Everyone remained silent and began contemplating the words that the Commander had just said. Every word was true and it stung their souls. No one spoke a word until the limo driver announced that they were at the agency. The teenagers took a deep breath and braced themselves for what was to come. The group got out of the car and started walking into the building.

It was like every other angency building that you see in those movies, grey marble floors and the P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s logo. Young agents (teenagers) in their casual clothes walking & talking with smiles on their faces while adult agents wore serious looking clothes were strode past and were silent but looked that they had hidden anger because of the world's ways.

"Wow. Cindy works here!" Sheen asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes. As well as Jade & Claire." The Commander proudly said.

"Who's this Claire we've been hearing a lot about?" Carl curiously asked.

"Claire is Cindy's legal guardian. They've been living together for the past five years and became really close friends."

"What about Jade?" Libby asked.

"She lived by herself. She became an agent when she was fourteen and always fought with Cindy. Those two were like cats & dogs until they did their last mission together..."

"So you were the ones who stole my research!" Jimmy stated. He was questioning whether it was P.S.F.P.U.S.A. but now after hearing it he knew it was this agency.

"Yes we did and we're sorry but it's for the best." The Commander grimly said.

"How can you stealing my research be for the best!" Jimmy shouted but before the Commander could answer a vioce stole their attention.

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER!" A young but pretty brunette cried out as she ran to the Commander.

"Jenny what is it?" The Commander asked in concern once Jenny had caught up to them.

"Commander there was a phone call and I answered it. They said that they were the RLFA and they want to talk to you. They also said that they've kidnapped Cindy, Claire & Jade! Please don't tell me that's true!" Jenny said in a hysterical tone, making the gang shocked at what they were hearing from someone they didn't know but who seemed to know the kidnapped women quite well.

"I'm afraid it is." The Commander sadly said.

"No." Jenny softly said and a tear fell onto her right cheek.

"But don't worry we'll get them back. I promise. So they want to talk to me?"

"Yes. They're waiting for you and they said that they want to nogiate." (AN: I have no clue how to spell that word!)

"Alright then. Come with me everyone!" The Commander said and the gang, Goddard & Jenny all followed the Commander quickly to hear the news on the women.

Once evryone had gotten into the Commander's office that is was really huge, it had lots of books, a huge pile of paperwork on his desk, chairs, a couch and a huge tv screen on the wall which had-

"The RLFA!" Sheen exclaimed making everyone sit down and watch the Russian leader speak.

"I'm here. Now who are you and what do you want?" The Commander bitterly asked.

"Well hello Commander Samuel David. I am Commander Peter Rosche and I believe you have something that we want." The Russian leader said in english.

"And that would be?"

"James Isaac Neutron's files, research and brain scanner. A few months ago my agents were close to getting it until they were taken by your three best agents. Namely Cynthia Aurora Vortex."

The gang of teenagers including Jenny & Goddard were shocked to hear that the RLFA agents knew of Cindy. But they remained silent and hoped this wasn't going the way they thought.

"Yes she was the one but she accomplished it with the help of Jade & Claire." The Commander impatiently said.

"We knew that. But you see you already know what we want but we don't have it. So we decided it was fair that we should take something of yours..." And that was when Commander Rosche gave a hand signal to the other 3 men to bring out what they were holding and then the whole group were horrified at what that saw.

"CINDY! JADE! CLAIRE!" Jenny screamed out in horror because 3 Russian men were holding to Cindy, Jade & Claire, all of them were unconsicious.

"Give us those files or else your three best agents will pay for it!" Commander Rosche sharply said.

"DON'T DO IT COMMANDER!" Cindy screamed out rising up from her state of unconsciousness. Which made Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Nick & Goddard relieved that they were still alive after all.

"Cindy! Are you ok?" The Commander asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm fine but don't give him the files. We knew of the consequences when we became agents! Don't worry about us-" And Cindy's body went limp as she had passed out into unconsciousness because one of the Russian men had injected something into Cindy's neck. Then the man picked her up in a bridal style and carried her off which caused serious alarm for everyone in Commander David's office.

"Looks like we'll have use for that one after all..." Commander Rosche said with a smirk on his face causing more alarm. "If you want to see your best agents again, then give us all of Neutron's files. You have one week." And the Russian man hung up.

"I feared this would happen." The Commander softly said shaking his head while having resting his forehead in right hand.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You see, the reason why we took all of your files was because we knew that once the RLFA had it they would kill you, your friends & family. We knew people were going to be in danger if they were involved but I never realised that it'd be my friends!"

"So the reason you did this was because of mine invention?" Jimmy slowly asked hoping he was going to get the wrong answer.

"Yes." The Commander simply said.

The gang was quiet at the words they had just heard. So this is why the women did it, to protect them from death but now they were facing it. Jimmy knew what had to be done so he stood up and told everyone his decision. "I'm gonna get them back."

"WHAT!" Everyone questioned as they stood up, astonished at what they had just heard.

"You all heard me. I'm going to get them back."

"But you can't you'll be killed!" Libby said.

"They've risked their lives to save everything I love and it's time that I do the same."

"Jimmy's right! We have to fight for what is right! Just like Ultra Lord!" Sheen proudly said and punched his fist into the air while Libby was taking deep breaths & counting to 10 as she massaged her temples.

"Ok that's strange but onto the point. You can't! You have no training of any kind!" The Commander said to Jimmy & Sheen.

"But I can invent a device." Jimmy said.

"What kind of device?"

"The device will be implanted into the neck and will send a message to the brain of how to do combat."

"How long will this take?"

"Probably a week."

"Wait, if Jimmy can invent something like that then I'll do it too." Nick said.

"Me too." Carl said.

"I'll do anything to save our friends!" Libby said.

"And I'm doing it too!" Jenny said.

"Jenny are you sure you're only fifteen!" The Commander said.

"And Cindy's first mission was when she was thirteen! She'd do this for me."

"I understand. Mr Neutron, I give you pemission to use all of the equipment in our labratory."

"Thank you sir. By the way, call me Jimmy."

"Alright Jimmy. And please hurry! We've only got a week!"

"I understand." Jimmy said. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy but he had to do this, 3 women who sacrified their safety for him & his life were now in danger and he knew with his friends by his side he can invent this device and save Claire, Jade & Cindy and tell Cindy that he loved her.

End of Chapter 11.

AN: Finally finished this chapter even though it didn't take long. I hoped everyone liked it because this was one of my favourite chapters. Please R&R if you enjoyed it and thank you to all my reviewers for your great reviews. Also I don't have low self-esteem, acosta pérez josé ramiro but it was just that I thought that this chapter should've had more action but I luv ya anyway for your words of encouragement. As well as everyone for your great support with this fanfic. Water-Star.


	12. A dangerous sparring match

Chapter 12: A dangerous sparring match

After P.S.F.P.U.S.A. had received the ransom threat from the R.L.F.A., Jimmy had been working incredibly hard on the combat chip. For accomodation the gang had been staying in P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s specialized apartments which were quite luxurious.

On the fourth day since the kidnapping Jimmy had successfully finished his invention and had gotten all the program errors out.

"Jimmy are you sure about this? Maybe we should just-OWWW!" Sheen screamed out as Jimmy had planted the small chip into the back of Sheen's neck. The whole gang, the Commander & Jenny were all in P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s training room and were watching with antiscipation of Jimmy's brilliant device.

"Well we know now. I'll just turn the chip on now and we can test this baby out!" Jimmy said as he typed the programming code into P.S.F.P.U.S.A. lab's laptop and he knew it was on once he heard a small beep. "Ok it's on. Now Sheen, I want you to pick up that knife on the counter and throw it at that target on the punching bag!"

"THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Come on Sheen, you've gotta try or else we'll never know if Jimmy's invention works!" Libby pleaded.

"Alright. But I'm doing it only for you." Sheen said and picked up the small knife. He aimed the device and threw it straight into the center of the target. "I DID IT!"

"That was great!" Carl said.

"Wait a minute, we should test him again with something else. Just in case." Nick said.

"Alright then who's wants to go next?" Jimmy questioned referring to implanting another chip.

"I will." Libby said but Sheen was unsure about that.

"Libby, I'm not sure if you should have it implanted. I mean it may damage you with-" But Sheen couldn't finish because he didn't know what it could damage.

"Sheen, I'll be fine. Now Jimmy, put it in." Libby confidentally said.

"Ok. Stand still." Jimmy said and planted it in Libby's neck which made her flinch a bit but she was fine. "To see if this works or not, I want you & Sheen to fight." He said to Libby but Sheen was against the idea.

"NO WAY! I'm not gonna fight my girlfriend! Besides neither of us know how to fight!"

"That's why I invented that chip. Don't worry all of it's data has been placed into your brain so both of you now are black belt champions as well as assassins, snipers, well trained with swords, bomb experts, etc. Basically the most deadliest people in the world!" Jimmy said. (AN: I'm not sure if assassins & snipers are the same!)

"Cool!" Carl said.

"Wicked! Now I'm as powerful as Ultra Lord!" Sheen said.

"Why do I even bother?" Libby questioned.

"Because you love him. Anyway, I wish you were here a few months ago Jimmy. Then you could've invented this device and I didn't have to go through all that training!" Jenny said.

"Trust me, Jenny. You still have a lot of training to go and it's best if you don't that chip just in case it malfunctions one day." The Commander said.

"If you say so." Jenny said but she didn't believe him.

"Less talking more fighting!" Jimmy said watching the couple in antiscipation for the results he was hoping for.

"I bet you twenty bucks that Libby will win!" Nick said to Carl.

"I don't know if I should take that bet. I mean I don't wanna see Libby or Sheen hurt." Carl said uneasily afraid that if he did then he'd be murdered by the two deadliest people in the world.

"Don't worry Carl. I'll be easy when I kick his ass!" Libby casually replied making Sheen annoyed.

"If anyone is gonna have their ass kicked, it's you!" Sheen said.

"Well we'll see about that!" Libby said and the couple walked onto the blue matting, separating themselves to their partner. Both of them seemed determined to win this fight and were obviously forgetting that this was only a test.

"Normally I'd oppose to the idea of you guys betting over people fighting but I reckon Sheen will win this one!" Jimmy said.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Nick questioned.

"Twenty bucks." Jimmy said and put the money on the counter while Nick, Carl, Jenny, the Commander & even Goddard did the same. Nick, Jenny & Carl betted that Libby would win and Jimmy, the Commander & Goddard betted on Sheen winning.

"How does a dog get money?" Jenny questioned.

"He works for me. So it's only fair!" Jimmy said.

"Right." Jenny said but she didn't care.

The group sat down and waited for the couple to begin the fight (or I should say test.) All was silent before Libby slyly spoke with a smirk on her face.

"Prepare to lose, sweetheart."

"Dream on, babe." Sheen said and he charged at her at an incredible speed. He tried to throw a punch but Libby ducked and quickly grabbed his arm, knowing she had an advantage, she quickly stood up and threw Sheen over her shoulder showing amazing strength and making Sheen crash against the padded wall.

Sheen groaned at this but he wasn't going to give up just because his opponent was his girlfriend. He got up and charged at her again but this time he got to the ground after Libby tried to punch him, he knew this was his chance and he knocked Libby off her feet as Sheen used his right leg to sweep Libby off.

Libby fell on her back and cursed but she knew this was only the beginning. She jumped back up with Sheen doing the same and she gave him roundhouse kick into Sheen's chest.

Sheen hated to admit it but that kick really hurt and had given him serious damage but he was thankful that Libby had missed his heart because he knew it would've probably lead him to hospital. He noticed that Libby was about to punch him in the jaw so he grabbed Libby's arm and twisted it around her, making Libby kneel on the ground.

Libby screeched in pain and she placed her right leg behind Sheen's. She then grabbed Sheen's left arm and she tumbled into a ball, dragging Sheen with her. Sheen was totally caught off guard and Libby jumped onto him, locking her legs with Sheen's making him unable to move. Knowing this was her chance, Libby slammed her right forearm against Sheen's throat making him slowly lose his air supply.

Sheen panicked. He knew if he didn't think of something, he would die. He knew that this was not a sparring match but a fight for life. He realised that Libby had forgotten about the use of his arms so he grabbed Libby's throat with his left hand. This startled Libby and she started struggling, letting her lose her grip on Sheen's throat. Knowing that this was his chance, he grabbed both of Libby's arms with his right hand and pulled Libby close to his face and then threw Libby off of him with all the strength that he had only making Libby roll a few feet away.

Libby had to admit that she was caught off guard but what scared her was that she didn't want this fight to end. She felt that she'd be satisfied until Sheen had lost. She knew though it wasn't the chip that was making her feel this way but it was power that she had been given made her act this way. Her lust for victory. She knew though that this fight would go on for hours if she didn't end it now. Noticing the wall of swords, Libby grabbed a samuari one and ripped the sword out of it's sheath in a flash of lightning.

Sheen knew that this meant danger and knew that to win he had to fight fire with fire. He also grabbed a samuari sword and they couple were quiet for a moment as they walked around each other in a circle with neither of them taking their eyes off.

They charged at each other, their swords clanged together causing a small vibration and a spark but neither of them had harmed the other person. Then both of them began swinging their swords gracefully cutting the thick air but each time one of them tried to hit the other, they'd be blocked. The couple kept fighting, neither showing a sign of tiredness and they kept fighting with every once of strength they had.

The group was beginning to feel scared and Jimmy knew that he had to turn the devices off immediately or else he'd lose two of his close friends. He stood and ran to the laptop but before he could to turn the switch off, Libby spoke.

"Don't you turn the devices off, Jimmy. We need to know what we can do with these devices." Libby bitterly said with her eyes on Sheen as the two backed off from their attacks but still walked in their circle.

"I think we know what you guys can do. I need to turn it off now or else you'll kill each other!" Jimmy grimly said hoping his friends would listen to him but neither seemed to care.

"I won't be satisfied until Sheen is dead!" Libby spat out with venom coming from her heart and this terrified everyone but Sheen seemed a bit shocked at Libby's choice of words. This was DEFINETALY not a sparring match anymore.

"I'm afraid that won't happen Libby. You'll be the one in the coffin by this afternoon!" Sheen said with a smirk on his face and they couple fought again.

"Jimmy turn off the devices off NOW!" Carl shouted in a pleading tone.

Jimmy entered his request into the laptop and it obeyed. "Countdown in ten."

Libby swung the sword at Sheen's head but missed by an inch as he ducked.

"Nine."

Sheen elbowed Libby in the stomach with his left elbow making Libby fall to the ground.

"Eight."

Libby used both of her legs and kicked Sheen in both of his knees causing him step back a few feet.

"Seven."

Sheen had nearly cut Libby's head off but she rolled to her left side.

"Six."

Libby got back up with Sheen doing the same and kicked him in the stomach.

"Five."

Sheen punched Libby in the jaw making her flinch.

"Four."

Libby held the sword across her chest making her right elbow stick out and then she swung but Sheen had once again ducked.

"Three."

Sheen had was about to hit Libby's legs with his sword but she did a back flip and held the sword across her face.

"Two."

Libby held her sword back and charged at Sheen, their swords had clanged once again.

"One."

Sheen almost got Libby in the face with his sword but she dodged it.

"Zero!"

The couple had stopped fighting and they were still & silent for a moment until both Libby & Sheen had closed their eyes and fell.

"LIBBY! SHEEN!" The group exclaimed with horror and ran over to help their friends.

"Are they ok?" Jenny questioned as Jimmy checked Sheen while the Commander did the same for Libby.

"They're both fine. I guess they couldn't cope without the chips for them to stay awake so they just passed out in exhaustion!" Jimmy said.

"That was the scariest thing I had ever seen!" Carl said.

"I know. A boyfriend & girlfriend fighting each other to the death! I can't believe it came from them though! They've been dating since year ten! They love each other so much and this chip has made them want to kill each other! Maybe I should destroy it." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, you can't! If you don't then we'll never be able to save Cindy, Claire & Jade!" Jenny said hoping Jimmy understood at the significance of his device.

"You're right." Jimmy softly said. He had to save the three women or else they were dead and Jimmy wasn't going to lose Cindy again, not after five years of mourning & feeling responsible for her death. He knew that if he did destroy the device then he would be responsible for Cindy's death, as well as Jade & Claire.

Jimmy didn't know what to do but he knew that he could worry about it later once his friends had recovered from their attacks. The Commander rung P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s doctors and they arrived in ten minutes. The doctors raised their eyebrows at this of the couple, their swords, the group, a mechanical dog & a pile of money but they shook it off and took the two teenagers to P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s medical room.

The doctors told the group that the couple would be fine and just needed a lot of rest. This made the group relieved and they went back to Jimmy's apartment for a drink & something to eat.

"Neither Libby or Sheen won. So what should we do with the money?" Nick questioned and then took a sip of his purple flurp making everyone raise their eyebrow.

"I say that Jenny should get it. After all I bet she'd appreciate some extra money to get something nice." The Commander said. The boys & Goddard agreed and gave the money to Jenny.

"Cool! Thanks!" She said.

"You're welcome but you better not start gambling or else it'll leave you broke. Ok?" The Commander asked.

"Ok."

The group then began discussing of a way to intercept the R.L.F.A. with some floor plans that Goddard had been able to get from the internet. Hours later the group had finally figured out the plan and knew what they had to do. Everything was almost ready but first Jimmy had to know how the chip affected Libby & Sheen's minds and hope that his invention was a success.

So all the group had to do was wait for Libby & Sheen to wake up and then they could proceed with the plan to save Cindy, Jade & Claire. But they only had three days left so the group would have to work fast to save them.

End of Chapter 12.

AN: That was probably the longest chapter I had ever written in this fanfic! Please R&R and give me your thoughts, opinions, etc. I'm sorry if I got anyone angry with Libby & Sheen almost killing each other but don't worry, they still love each other and will still be the cute couple they are.

I'll try to update soon but my school holidays are on so I'm gonna spend a lot of them relaxing, watching tv, etc. Basically being lazy... But anyway a BIG thanks to everyone that has ever given me a review, you guys are _soooooooooooooooooooo _wonderfull and I love you all for your love & support.


	13. Getting along with Jenny

Chapter 13: Getting along with Jenny

The next day at 4 o'clock in the morning, Jimmy felt like he would drop to the ground and sleep for the next few hours because he had spent all night trying to figure out how to get the combat chip from making the person go insane. It felt impossible so to clear his head he decided to have a walk. He was almost at the lab until he bumped into Jenny.

"Hey Jenny what are you doing walking around at this time?" Jimmy asked with some concern.

"Well I couldn't sleep. I haven't been sleeping well the past few days since Cindy was..." Jenny paused and looked at her feet. She was trying really hard to calm herself down so she wouldn't start crying infront of Jimmy but she was breathing really deeply and Jimmy could see that.

"I know how you feel. I'm worried about her too." Jimmy said putting his hand on her shoulder making Jenny look up and smile at him.

"Cindy never told me that she knew such a great guy!" Jenny said.

"How long have you known Cindy?"

"Since I was fourteen but I turned fifteen a few weeks ago. She was my first friend... I never had any friends before I joined this agency so Cindy was the first actual person that wanted a friendship. She took me under her wing and showed me around, soon she helped me make some other friends and I've never felt lonely ever since. She's like a sister to me & I love her. I couldn't bear it if I lost her."

"Apparentally the agency hire young teenagers when they're fourteen and they come from orphanages or broken homes. So which did you come from?" Jimmy softly asked hoping his question wouldn't upset Jenny but she remained calm.

"I want to get a drink. Do you want to join me? I'll tell my story on the way."

"Sure." Jimmy said and the two started walking to vending machine.

"I came from an orphanage. I never got to know my parents because I was put in the orphanage as a baby. I was pretty much a loner as I grew up because I was shy about talking to people. A little while after I turned fourteen, my school had this IQ test which made me suspicious that the government would ask teenagers to do this I still did it though."

"We did that test as well. I got the highest mark but they still chose Cindy. I wish they had never did that." Jimmy said before looking at the ground letting Jenny continue with her story.

"Well anyway a few weeks later an agency named P.S.F.P.U.S.A. told me that they were interested in having me as one of their agents. They gave me a month to decide but I made the decision straight away because I had nothing to live for but once I became an agent I was free and soon I met Cindy and my life had everything I ever wanted."

"Do you ever think about looking for your parents one day?"

"I do and if I ever look for them I'll know what they'll look like."

"How? I mean you've never met them."

"The only thing I have of them is a golden locket with a picture of them. I have never let ANYONE look at it."

"Why?"

"Because you'll never believe who they are let alone the agency. But I trust you enough to show you." Jenny happily said and opened her locket revealing her parents shocking Jimmy.

"They're your parents!"

"Yeah but I bet you think I'm making this up!"

"No I believe you. So why didn't you ever tell her that she was your mother?"

"Because I was afraid that she'd reject and whenever I got the courage to tell her, she'd be busy with a mission or something."

"But will you tell her now?"

"Yes. I wanna let her know and when she comes back I'll tell her."

"Good." Jimmy simply said and they left it at that.

2 hours later...

"So are you still having problems with your device?" Jenny asked while taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah I don't know how I can make it work without people wanting to kill each other." Jimmy glumly said as he took a sip of his coffee. Both of them were having breakfast while getting to know each other better.

"Why don't you set the device with levels?"

"Levels?"

"Yeah levels. Program levels for the amount of danger surrounding the person. Separate in five levels. Each level gives you more power and restricts you from using too much of it."

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it before! Thanks Jenny, you've helped this mission BIG time! Let's go to the lab and program the levels right now or do you wanna stay here?" Jimmy asked looking down at Jenny because he was standing up and she was sitting down.

"Of course I'll come with you!" Jenny exclaimed and they ran off to the lab.

After a few hours Jimmy had finally got the levels programmed into his laptop and he knew it would definately work this time but he needed to give the new program to Sheen & Libby or else they'll cause more harm than good.

So when the clock read 8:00, Jimmy & Jenny both knew that they could go to P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s hospital. Once they got there Jimmy explained to the doctors about the whole situation and had allowed the two teenagers to enter because they had heard about the significance of this whole thing.

As the two teenagers entered they saw both Libby & Sheen peacefully sleeping in their beds that were positioned next to each neither. It made Jimmy & Jenny not to have the heart to bother them but they knew that there was very little time to worry about sleep considering that three women (not to mention the world), were in serious danger. So Jimmy agreed to wake up Sheen while Jenny woke up Libby.

"No mummy I don't wanna go to school today. No not with out Ultra Lordy." Sheen groaned.

"Oh god Sheen. You should know it'd 'Ultra Lord' not 'Ultra Lordy'!" Jimmy said and shook Sheen who instantly woke up in an instant.

"Wawawawa! I'm awake!" Sheen exclaimed while everyone heard a groan from Libby who slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening.

"Jenny? Jimmy? Sheen! What are we doing in a hospital?" Libby asked fully awake.

"Well I implanted my device on you guys and then to test it out you had to fight!" Jimmy said.

"How did it turn out?" Libby asked.

"Well it went GREAT! But there was one little... problem." Jimmy said hoping his friends wouldn't get angry at him for this whole thing.

"What happened?" Libby slowly asked. She always hated it when Jimmy stalled with a answer because it always meant that something bad had happened.

"I'll explain it." Jenny said because she knew that maybe it'd be better if she told his friends. "The device works perfectly well. It has every type of combat you could ask for but the problem was that you guys had become more violent then we were expecting. You two soon had swords and kept attacking each other non-stop! You would've killed each other if Jimmy hadn't turned them off! But neither of you have any serious injuries, maybe a few bruises but that's about it."

"I remember now. I also said I wanted to kill Sheen!" Libby softly said being ashamed at her confession.

"And I kept egging you on!" Sheen said.

"I know why I did it though. It was because Sheen has always pissed me off about 'Ultra Lord this' and 'Ultra Lord that'! It's so annoying Sheen! You're eighteen and you still obsess over that doll!"

"He's not a doll! He's an action figure! There's a difference!" Sheen protested.

"Oh god Sheen! See that's the most annoying thing about you! You always talk about Ultra Lord! You love him more than me!"

"Libby, I told you ages ago that I love you more than Ultra Lord!" Sheen shouted and then stopped to realise at what he just said and what it meant. He meant it when he said that he loved her for the first time but now he realised that he could live without Ultra Lord because he would have Libby and he'd still feel satisfied with his life.

"Libby. I love you more than Ultra Lord and if you want me to, I'll stop liking Ultra Lord. Because I love you and I want you to be happy." Sheen said startling Libby at what he had just said.

"You would give up Ultra Lord for me?" Libby softly asked suprised at the words she never thought she'd say.

"Yep."

"Oh Sheen. I never want you to stop loving Ultra Lord because of me! You've loved him ever since we were kids! You can still watch Ultra Lord and stuff but I just want you to stop talking about it as much and pay more attention to us."

"You mean I can still watch Ultra Lord?" Sheen asked like a kid who's been was in deep trouble but told he could still ice-cream for dessert.

"Yes."

"YAY!" Sheen shouted, jumping out of his bed and began smothering Libby with kisses, who didn't seem to complain but made Jimmy & Jenny very uncomfortable.

"Uh guys." Jenny started but she didn't have to say anything else because the couple broke apart in an instant.

"So at least we know why you guys were so fueled up! And now we've sorted out all of the problems, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Definately." Libby said with a smile.

"There's nothing I have to say." Sheen said while stroking Libby's hair and the two hugged each other.

"Well good because Jenny gave me a great idea of programming levels in the devices. They're still in your necks so I don't have to take them out and replant them again." Jimmy said and he then plugged his laptop into the wall preparing for giving the devices new programming. "So are you guys ready?"

Neither Sheen or Libby looked scared but they held their lover's hand tightly and simply nodded. Jimmy pressed enter and the program was on. First there was nothing and then a small beep and then nothing.

"It was successful." Jimmy said smiling at the good news.

"So what now?" Sheen asked.

"Well I know that the device will work now so you guys can rest today and later if you want we can test them again." Jimmy said.

"Ok then." Libby said.

"Good. Now get some sleep. You guys deserve it! Come on Jimmy." Jenny said and took Jimmy's hand leading him out of the room.

Knowing that he should tell the rest of the gang, Jimmy waited for them to wake up and once everyone was he pulled them meeting and he told everyone about his new programs and about how Libby & Sheen weren't really fighting because of the devices but because of their anger over Ultra Lord.

"So they were fighting because they were angry about Ultra Lord?" Carl asked.

"Yes and they fact the chip gave a chance to take out all of their anger. That's one of the reasons why I've designed this new prgoramming. The prototype was able to read the brain and analyse their fears, anger, etc and so the chip must've made them remembering all those things and so it made Sheen & Libby want to kill each other. Thankfully the new programming won't read the person's emotions and use it against them. It'll also control their fighting abilities." Jimmy stated.

"Well that's good news! All we have to do is wait for Libby & Sheen to get out and then we can save the girls in no time." Nick slyly said.

"Indeed. So are you going to test your new programming?" The Commander asked.

"Sure. As soon as Sheen & Libby get out the hospital." Jimmy happliy said. So then the group decided to have a celebration for Jimmy's invention and for Jenny being able to give him the right idea.

A few hours later Sheen & Libby were finally able to sign out, both wanting to do the test again. Jimmy allowed this and once everyone betted on who would win but this first the test was successful because neither Libby or Sheen had gone crazy and attempted to kill each other but Libby had won the fight so Jimmy, the Commander & Goddard had to pay Jenny, Carl & Nick twenty bucks each.

"Well at least we know now that the device was a success." Carl said trying to look on the bright side even though he just lost sixty bucks.

"You're right!" Jimmy said feeling a bit better about losing.

"So when are you going to implant the chips?" The Commander questioned.

"I'll do it now seeing's though there's nothing wrong with it anymore." Jimmy said and then walked over to his laptop and vortex cube. Opening it, Jimmy got out three small little computer chip that were as big as a nail. "I'm sorry I didn't make you one Jenny. I wasn't sure if it'd be allowed."

"That's ok Jimmy. I know the Commander wouldn't really like the idea after all that training I did." Jenny said.

"Yes and when you successfully accomplish this mission, you'll be given a lot more missions & given a promotion." The Commander porudly declared.

"Cool!"

"That's great!" Jimmy softly said because he was really happy for Jenny. "But now we have to implant these chips. Nick, Carl which one of you wanna go first?"

The boys pointed at each other causing Jenny to roll her eyes and she dragged Carl to Jimmy. Jimmy then planted the chip causing Carl to shriek like a girl while Nick grunted as he got his. Jenny then grabbed the last chip and implanted it into Jimmy because he trusted her the most. When all the chips were in Jimmy went to his laptop and then turned on the new program causing them to beep and then that's when the group knew wererelieved that they were going to save Cindy, Jade & Claire.

But it also made them realise that after this mission they were no longer innocent teenagers. Because they were going to take people's lives by killing them.

End of Chapter 13.

AN: I hoped everyone enjoyed it because I'm so excited about the future chapters. Please R&R if you liked and to all my reviewers, I love you all because you have been really great and have given me wonderful support. I'll try to update soon but it's the holidays.


	14. RLFA's domain

Chapter 14: R.L.F.A.'s domain

Tomorrow would be the day that their time was up to make their decision. To give away all of Jimmy's research, files, inventions, etc or let Cindy, Jade & Claire perish. It had been a hard one for the Commander but Jimmy had convinced him to give them "the files" when actually they would be fake. Jimmy knew it would be best though to make two copies of the real files so that if the R.L.F.A. were to realise that they were fake then Jimmy could give them the real one while keeping the other copy back in P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s headquarters.

While the gang was loading up their guns there was an unbearable silence. Everyone was scared about it and even though Jenny knew what they had to do in a real mission, she couldn't deny that she wasn't nervous, after all it was her first mission. Yet as the silence played, the older teenagers thought of this as some sort of irony. A few weeks ago they would've NEVER thought about doing this kind of thing but now they had to do it to save the ones that they loved. As everyone was done, Libby was the first to speak.

"Is everybody ready?" She questioned, hoping of not getting the answer yes but she knew that was just plain stupid. Everyone nodded and they knew it was time. "Well it's not everyday that we go to Siberia!" She tried to say with as much enthusiasm as she could muster but she scowled at the fact that she was going to freeze her ass off.

It had been quite easy finding them because P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s satellite had been able to track Claire, who had been chipped with a tracking device and with the help of P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s computer they had managed to analyse the headquarters and soon devised a plan. The group was going to get there by a private jet and had to leave for it in an hour while the Commander would remain here, monitoring their actions.

"It's time to go. Good luck guys. I pray for your return." The Commander said.

"Thanks but it's not gonna help much." Nick said and with that the group left leaving only the Commander in the room.

A few hours later after their departure from America, the gang was dropped off at Siberia a.k.a. R.L.F.A.'s headquarters. Knowing they'd get caught if they didn't hide, they immediately went on top of the roof. Thankfully it wasn't too difficult considering there were no guards around.

Everyone looked for a way to get in until Jimmy found a ventilation system, a huge window on the last floor and a door leading downstairs. Everyone would go into the building in different ways but before anyone entered the building, the group huddled up and reviewed their plan.

"Ok does everyone remember the plan?" Jimmy asked making everybody nod and he knew that they didn't have to tell the plan all over again. "Good. Now does everyone's headset work?" Another nod. "Ok then, let's go!" And then Jimmy, Goddard & Jenny went down the vent while Libby, Sheen went down the stairs and Nick & Carl lowered themselves down to the window, with rope tied around their waists.

As everyone entered the building they all took their snow clothes to reveal some clothes underneath because it was way too warm to run around in those clothes and it wouldn't slow them down. Jimmy had baggy jeans, lots of chains attached on his right side, black leather gloves with no finger tips, white & black Nike sneakers and a black shortsleeved, button up shirt. Sheen had black baggy pants, black sneakers, the some gloves as Jimmy's and a black short sleeved t-shirt with red striping at the sleeves. Carl had green army style cargo pants, white Nike sneakers, the same gloves as Jimmy's and an olive green t-shirt. And Nick wore chocolate brown cargo pants, a caramel tank top with a chocolate coloured short sleeved, button up shirt that was undone, black Nike sneakers and the same gloves as the rest of the guys.

(AN: Theheadquarters is like something from X-men 2. You know where the gang saves the young people from the badies. I dunno I only watched the film twice! Also they all have guns and I decided that all the whole gang should wear gloves for protection when they're fighting the badies.)

Libby, a dark purple singlet with black floral lacing, dark blue jeans and purple gloves that went up to her forearms with black rimming they but had no fingertips but black leather padding for the hands. She also had black leather high-heeled boots that had thin heels & little zips everywhere, silver bangles on both of her wrists and her silver cross that Sheen had given her for Christmas. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail with a purple lilly hairband, black masscare, black eyeliner & black eyeshadow and chocolate lipgloss. She had her gun holstered on her right leg with a knife in her back left pocket of her jeans.

Jenny had very slimming biege pants, a loose polyester v-neck top that was the colour of metallic pink and had cords on her left side so she could tighten it up, her white & gold sneakers, hair in the usual high ponytail, pink lipgloss but no other make-up. But the most important thing to Jenny was wearing her golden locket. Her gun was in it's holster which hung loosely on Jenny's hips.

Their plan was to find & rescue Cindy, Jade & Claire and then collect all R.L.F.A.'s data, delete everything of their computers and then destroy the headquarters. But to succeed the group needed 3 important things that were essential to every P.S.F.P.U.S.A. mission: Time, speed and a hell a lot of ammunition. Lucky they had all 3 of those items so all they had to do was to succeed and NOT die.

When Nick & Carl got to the window, Nick got out a laser device and began carving a circle. Once he made it, he carefully removed the detached glass and both the boys entered the room while Nick placed the glass circle leaning against the wall. The boys then walked to the door leading outside the corridor and checked if the coast was clear. Seeing no one, they began running to the prison rooms to find the women hopefully they wouldn't get caught.

Sheen & Libby began running down the stairs as fast as they could. They had to go to the engineer room and plant the bomb to destroy the headquarters. It would only be activated when Libby pressed the button which was placed on her headset. Jimmy thought it was best to trust Libby with this because he didn't feel comfortable with Sheen doing it by himself.

Jimmy, Jenny & Goddard were searching for the main computers. When they'd find the computer they would download all of the R.L.F.A.'s data and then they'd delete everything just like what Cindy did to Jimmy. The computer room was 500m away from their vent's exit. They were quiet & swift, so they were nearly there until they heard the alarm go off.

'SHIT! We've been caught!' Jimmy thought and suddenly out of no where 10 security guards came out and began shooting at the 2 teenagers & Goddard but they were quicker than that. Jenny got out her gun and rolled forwards and began shooting at the guards, she had gotten 3 and was about to get a bullet into a skull if Jimmy hadn't charged towards the guard and broke his neck.

Jimmy was stunned at what he had just done. He wasn't stunned of his chip device but that he had just killed someone, it made feel a bit of guilt but then again he knew that they were the enemies and if he hadn't done anything then, Jenny would've been dead.

A guard ran behind Jimmy and was about to shoot Jimmy in the head until Jenny shot the bastard. Jimmy smiled because he knew that they'd watch out for each other because they were a team. But their peaceful moment was destroyed by the remainder of guards.

Meanwhile with Sheen & Libby...

The couple had just done a quarter of the destination until they had reached a corridor filled with lasers. "Very original." Libby sarcastically said as she stopped to look what was ahead of them and noticed that to pass through the corridor you needed a card key but unfortunately Sheen had not noticed Libby's sudden stop causing Libby to fall and make the alarms go off.

Libby cursed at Sheen's stupidity not to realise that she had stopped but she knew that she couldn't blame him because he didn't see her before it was too late. She quickly got up and grabbed Sheen by the hand and dragged him into the laser corridor seeing's though there was no point of being careful considering Sheen had blown their cover. Libby just hoped that the others were ok.

Meanwhile with Carl & Nick...

When the two boys heard the alarm, they knew that their cover had been blown. Around 20 to 30 guards soon came charging to where the boys just came from. Luckily they hadn't seen the boys yet but if they did there'd be hell, so when the guys saw the guards coming closer they broke the lock of the door (from one of Jimmy's brillant devices) and quickly ran into a executive room. Both boys were quiet as they watched the men go but were startled by a voice.

"Nick! Carl! Oh my god what are you guys doing here!"

The boys turned around to see both Jade & Claire tied up together back to back. Surprisingly both of them looked to be in good shape. A little too good because the boys both noticed that they both clean and had a different set of clothes to what they wore the day they were kidnapped. Jade had dark jeans, blue & white tennis shoes, a thin blue strap-belt that was tied on her side letting straps hang on her side, a light blue blouse with her sleeves rolled up and her hair down. Claire had light jeans, a blood red, long sleeved criss-cross top, beige suede higheeled boots and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Jade!" Nick cried out. His seemed to burst with happiness and began running towards her, giving her a such passionate kiss that only 2 true lovers could ever do making Claire softly smile at her friend.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Jade softly said but her eyes showed her happiness.

"You look better as a brunette." Nick playfully said.

"I like being a brunette." Jade said and gave a warm smile to the boy she cared for.

"You must be Claire!" Nick said finally glad to see who this woman was.

"And you must be Carl & Nick. I'm glad to meet the both of you. So you are the people who made Jade less dangerous! I never thought anyone was capable of doing that!" Claire said.

Jade gave a sarcastic laugh while Nick began cutting the ropes with his pocket knife and talked to Claire. "I'm glad to meet you too miss."

"How did you get here Nick?" Jade asked.

"Well a few weeks ago Jimmy had put a tracking device on your backpack so the gang & I tracked you guys down. When we got to your house we were about to go in, until a black van appeared but we didn't realise that you were being kidnapped! So when we entered your house, we got a phone call from P.S.F.P.U.S.A. Once they realised what was going on, they picked us up and took us to their headquarters. Commander David told us everything! Soon we met Jenny and she showed us that ransom. So Jimmy decided that he was gonna save you guys and I agreed along with the gang."

"But you don't have training of any kind!"

"That's what the Commander said but Jimmy invented a combat chip so now we all know how to fight in any form except Jenny doesn't have one."

"WHAT! Is Jenny on this mission?"

"Yes."

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Kept your voice down! You don't want them to find us." Nick whispered.

"I can't believe you let Jenny come along!" Jenny harshly whispered back.

"You people seem to be very protective of her!" Carl said.

"Of course! She's too of a sweet girl and she's way too young to go on a mission like this!" Jade said.

"She is but don't forget that she's also P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent. She's been trained for this!" Claire said reassuringly.

"I know but it's just hard to accept it. I was never nice to her before the mission but she was always tried to be friends with me yet I just pushed her away. But it's different now and I'm going to protect her!" She decided outloud and stood up after her ropes had been cut.

"Don't worry Jade, she's with Jimmy. Those two are like brother & sister now!" Carl said.

"Well that's good. Because we're all gonna need each other when we leave." Claire said.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Because..." Jade looked at Claire with a look of pain that was killing her.

"What? What is it, Jade?" Nick questioned softly.

"They've taken her. They took Cindy." Jade said who began crying and gulped at what they would say.

"What... do you mean?" Carl asked shocked at what she was saying.

"I'm sure you guys have notice that Claire & I are both wearing different clothes from the day we were kidnapped and we both look fine. Well on the day that ransom message was made, the leader Rosche threatened Cindy that he'd kill Claire & I if she didn't do what he said. So Cindy made a deal with him that if he took care of us then she'd do whatever he said! He agreed to it and we haven't heard from her since! Rosche was planning that when he got all of Jimmy's data, he'd give us back but he won't give back Cindy!"

"Don't worry we'll get her back." Nick promised, grabbing Jade's hand. "But now we've gotta get outta here because I bet someone checks up on you two."

"Yes. He'll be back in five minutes so we better get going!" Claire said and the group checked if the coast was clear before leaving.

As Nick, Carl, Jade & Claire ran, Nick activated his headset to communicate with the other groups. "Hey guys can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Good because we've found Jade & Claire!"

"Really! Are they ok? What a minute- what about Cindy!" Jenny questioned over the headset.

"Jade & Claire are fine but they told me that Rosche has Cindy. Apparentally when he'd get Jimmy's files he'd hand over Jade & Claire but won't give over Cindy!"

"That bastard!" Jimmy grunted. "Well Jenny, Goddard & I are in the computer room and we could really use a bit of extra help! What about you, Libby & Sheen have you guys finished your task?"

"Yep so we'll come and assist you guys. Be there in a few minutes." Libby said and the conversation ended.

Meanwhile with Jimmy, Jenny & Goddard...

'So that bastard got's Cindy, ay? Well I'll just have to fix that.' Jimmy thought to himself before speaking to his two companions. "I'm gonna look for Cindy. Jenny stay here and keep working on downloading those profiles. Goddard, you make sure that Jenny doesn't get harmed. The others will be here soon so they'll make sure you're ok."

"Ok Jimmy. But please be careful!" Jenny said and Goddard ran up to his master giving him a bark of acknowledgement being rewarded with a pat from Jimmy and then Jimmy ran out of the room searching for Cindy. As he kept running, Jimmy noticed that there weren't any guards in the corridors causing some alarm but focused on the task ahead.

"Cindy please be ok." Jimmy whispered.

"Why would you worry about me?" A confused voice questioned outloud.

End of Chapter 14.

AN: Woah, I've actually finished this chapter that's amazing considering I've been having a huge writer's block of how to do this chapter! So to all my readers let me say this: I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated but sometimes when I write this fic I get huge writer's block! ARGH! (Also I went on a snowtrip doing snowboarding! Which was really fun when I didn't fall over so much and it was my birthday on the last but the whole day on a was a bus with my school! Waaa!)

Please R&R if you liked my fanfic because this is the best fanfic I've ever written not to mention get the most reviews out of all my stories. Thank you to every person who's ever reviewed this fanfic because I get so excited when I wait for your reviews. I'll try to update soon because I know you guys will be probably be dying of suspense, Water-Star.


	15. Half a lie

Chapter 15: Half a lie

Jimmy quickly looked up to see where the voice had come from only to see Cindy! She was sitting up on one of those railings which was 50ft from above the ground but she seemed strangely calm.

(AN: They're in the basement of the R.L.F.A.'s headquarters meaning that it was amazingly huge, concrete floors, rails with chains hanging, lots of ladders leading to every part of the headquarters and there's lots of cargo around. I dunno just use your imagination, it'll be easier that way I just copied it out of "The Bouncer." And yes Jimmy did end up running here until he met Cindy!)

"CINDY!" Jimmy exclaimed in joy. Even though it felt a bit strange that they were actually meeting face to face in five years but Jimmy didn't care, he was just so happy to see the girl of his dreams alive. "Cindy, I'm so glad you're ok but we've gotta get out of here. We've been discovered and the guards will be looking for us any moment!"

But as Jimmy spoke, Cindy slowly stood up causing Jimmy to stop explaining the situation and was filled with fear as he saw Cindy drop to her knee. "NO!" He shouted in terror as he watched Cindy do a front flip and dropped to the ground but instead of Cindy's breaking her neck, she landed gracefully on the ground with her knees bent and her right arm supporting herself from the impact of the ground.

Jimmy's mouth was agape as he noticed Cindy's incredible landing. 'What the- that's impossible! No human can have a landing like that and not have some form of injury!' Jimmy thought and began to feel scared, also surprised at Cindy's choice of clothing.

Cindy was wearing a huge yellow overcoat with huge black rimming on the sleeves and the bottom of the coat.

It had a huge black zip which also had black rimming and a hood, the coat went up to her knees. She had knee high, flat suede boots that you had to tie up and were the colour of biege. Also Cindy had a orange & black cord cap which looked like ponytails so Jimmy couldn't really see how she had her hair up.

But what seemed strange to Jimmy was that Cindy was wearing make-up. Black eyeshadow, heavy masscare and beige lipgloss. This was getting weird for Jimmy because hostages don't wear make-up or wear new clothes. What the hell was going on!

"Cindy are you ok?" Jimmy slowly asked afraid of the answer.

"Who's this "Cindy" girl you're talking about? And who are you, intruder?" Cindy asked with a confused tone in her voice while pushing herself up and slowly walking towards Jimmy getting him even more freaked out but also giving him the chance to notice how much she had changed since she was thirteen. She was 5ft 9, perfect peach skin but because of her clothing Jimmy couldn't see anything else yet strangely for some reason she only looked sixteen years old but she looked perfect like that. Like a sweet, innocent child and Jimmy would've felt at peace if it weren't for the fact that Cindy didn't seem to recognise him.

"Cindy it's me. Jimmy!" But Cindy tilted her head on the side. "Nerdtron!" Nothing. "What have they done to you!"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, intruder!" Cindy said in a montone voice.

"Cindy, I'm your friend!" Jimmy pleadingly said grabbing Cindy's hand and wrapped both his hands over Cindy's lithe hands, gripping tightly.

"I don't have intruders for friends!" Cindy bitterly said ripping her hand out of Jimmy's grasp.

"Cindy please we don't have time for these games!" Jimmy exclaimed grabbing Cindy's shoulders and began shaking her with tears falling from his eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cindy yelled escaping from Jimmy's grasp and back away a few feet while facing Jimmy with mixed emotions flaming in her emerald eyes of anger, fear, confusion & what stabbed Jimmy's heart: hatred.

"You're an intruder! Meaning you are the enemy! I must destroy you and protect my friends from the other people who've dared come to harm us!" Cindy declared placing herself in a fighting stance.

"What! Cindy, we're here to get you out of here from this terrible place!"

"YOU LIE! THE PEOPLE HERE ARE KIND AND LOVE ME LIKE FAMILY! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY ONLY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!" Cindy yelled with pain in her voice. Confused at what she meant, Jimmy was about to ask her what she meant but was interupted when Cindy charged towards Jimmy at incredible speed.

She dropped to the ground only to get back up by doing a spinning kick aiming at Jimmy's head but he ducked and grabbed Cindy's foot. He released it though once he felt a very powerful punch hitting his stomach giving Cindy the advantage. She grabbed Jimmy's throat and lifted him behind her and threw him upside down just like a lifeless doll causing Jimmy to hit the railing with his back.

Jimmy cried out in pain but he was thankful that he could still feel his legs. He shakily got back up and knew that whatever was making Cindy the way she was it was too powerful for him to defeat so he'd have to activate level two. Jimmy pressed the neccessary button on his watch and heard a small beep.

He charged towards her giving punches aiming towards her head but she kept avoiding them as they headed backwards, Cindy dropped to her butt and was about to kick him the stomach until Jimmy got a hold of both of her legs. Cindy pushed herself off of the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist and began strangling him.

Jimmy panicked. At this point he had been trying not to hurt Cindy but that didn't seem to work so he activated level three. "Please forgive me, Cindy." Jimmy said and elbowed Cindy HARD in the heart section causing Cindy to scream out in pain. Knowing that he had an advantage, Jimmy grabbed Cindy's shoulders and pushed the both of them to the ground making her head hit the concrete & release the grip of Jimmy's waist.

Cindy groaned in pain, making Jimmy feel guiltly about what he was doing but he knew that it was the only way. Jimmy stood up, rolling Cindy onto her stomach and he pounced on Cindy's back to look for what was making Cindy act this way but before he could do such a thing, Cindy had amazingly arched her back lifting herself up at lightning speed and she kicked Jimmy off with her legs, making Jimmy tumble a few feet but not before he grabbed Cindy's cap revealing her hair.

Jimmy quickly got up to see what Cindy's hair looked like. Her golden blonde hair was up to her chest with layers cut making Cindy's hair flick up a bit. Now she was angry.

Cindy charged towards Jimmy but this time Jimmy had the advantage. Grabbing her sleeve, Jimmy was about to twist Cindy's arm behind her back until Cindy undid her zip and slipped out of her jacket making Jimmy blush a bit seeing her clothing.

A short white skirt, a sky-blue sleevless, neck top that showed way too much of her stomach and white fingerless gloves that went up to her forearms but all of her clothing had black rimming around it. Cindy had the body of a supermodel and that outfit definately proved that.

She charged once more towards Jimmy but this time before reaching Jimmy, she dropped to her knee and jumped at an incredible height, landing behind him and she kick him in the head.

Jimmy fell to the ground but he pulled his knees to his chest before rolling backwards and giving Cindy an explosive kick in the chest but he regretted that when he heard a crack coming from her. 'Oh god, I hope I didn't do any serious damage!' Jimmy thought with his eyes closed afraid of what he would see but as he opened his eyes he noticed that Cindy was standing up, with no emotion written upon her features but she soon closed her eyes and fell to her left side, resting her head on her arms. Just silent.

A man then walked out of the shadows towards Cindy and felt the pulse on her neck. She groaned a bit and the man smiled but Jimmy immediately knew who it was, Rosche!

"YOU!" Jimmy spat out.

"Yes?" Rosche simply questioned.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO CINDY!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Do you know who I am?"

""Commander" Peter Rosche!"

"Exactly. So may I know who you are?"

"The one who has all the data that you want! I'm James Isaac Neutron and my friends & I here to save our friends who you've kidnapped!"

"Neutron!" Rosche said surprised.

"That's right, I'm here to get Cindy back because apparentally you guys won't give her back even if I gave you all of my files! You cheating bastard!"

"Well I know why you'd want to rescue Nikki, she's a sweet kid but you'll never be able to take proper care of her. P.S.F.P.U.S.A. doesn't have the same technology as we do to keep her running." Rosche said gently.

"What the hell are you talking about "keeping her running"! And her name's not Nikki. It's Cindy!"

"We're aware of that but Cindy keeps insisting that we call her Nikki. Ever since she died she doesn't remember anything. She wouldn't considering she's a robot."

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Jimmy shouted getting extremely confused & scared at what the hell Rosche was talking about.

"You don't know do you?" Rosche gently asked. "I see that P.S.F.P.U.S.A. even lies to it's own agents!"

"What are you talking about?"

Rosche sighed sadly and his shoulders dropped. "I guess I better begin at the start. Two years ago Cindy was in a very difficult training session which ended up cutting her main artery causing serious blood loss and ended up getting her into a coma." Jimmy looked shocked at what Rosche had just said but let him to continue on.

"She was like that for five months but sadly she was died due to serious brain trauma. Commander David knew that this was very bad considering that Cindy was the only one that had a close connection to you. So he did what any man with a hell of a lot of money would do, get the finest scientist money could buy and bring her back to life. The scienitists soon realised that if they tried to add any changes her body, it would detoriate. So they came up with an idea and made a robot to look exactly like her, talk like her, act like her and be like her."

"What!"

"Jimmy, this is not Cindy. This is a robot made to look like her but she's got her own personality and that's why we call her Nikki."

"No that can't be true!" Jimmy said shaking his head in horror of what Rosche was saying.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy, I wish it could've been easier to tell you but it's not. Cindy died at the age of sixteen and she'll always look like that." Rosche gently.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jimmy shouted with tears beginning to stream down his face. No it can't be true. It couldn't!

"I guess I'll have to prove it. Nikki, Nikki wake up." Rosche said gently shaking the young girl. She groaned a bit until she opened her eyes and realised who it was.

"PETER! I'm so glad to see you! Look there's an intruder here and if we don't kill him, he'll kill everyone else!"

"It's ok, Nikki. He doesn't want to harm us. He was just looking for someone that's very important to him and you resemble her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nikki, I need you to stand up for me."

"Ok Peter." Nikki happily said and Peter slowly helped her up.

"Nikki, I know that you don't want to do this and I don't want you to but I need you to cut yourself with this knife." Rosche said holding out a small pocket knife Nikki nodded at his request and moved her glove down before placing the knife to her wrist but before she could do anything Jimmy interupted.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT, IT'S CLOSE TO HER MAIN ARTERY!" Jimmy shouted in a panicked tone but Nikki didn't listen to him and slashed her wrist causing her to gasp loudly & drop the knife as she cringed at the incredible pain she was feeling. When the pain ended Nikki looked at her cut and ripped the skin surrounding it like paper and that's when Jimmy knew that Rosche wasn't lying.

Nikki's whole arm was machinary, there was no sign of blood or bone. Just metal, small wires & tiny lights which seemed to tear Jimmy's heart because he knew that Cindy wasn't alive anymore. She's been dead for two years.

Nikki passed out again and Rosche caught her. He then covered Nikki's arm with her glove and picked her up in a bridal style. Jimmy slowly shook his head at what he was seeing but he knew he couldn't deny it, all the proof was there. Her not being able to remember Jimmy, her incredible landing, her speed, her fighting skills and her arm was the final piece of the puzzle.

A loud, crashing noise was made causing the men to look for where that sound came from and Rosche's grip on Nikki tightened. "We have to go now! I bet your agency has come to get Nikki back. She will never be safe with them so we have to leave while I have the chance to give her a normal life."

Jimmy was too upset to respond at just stood there while Rosche put on Nikki's overcoat & cap. Jimmy didn't want her to go, he couldn't let her walk out of his life once again but before Jimmy could protest Rosche had pulled out his anchorgun (I don't what it's called) and shot hit to the ceiling and then he vanished with Nikki in his arms. Then there was silence.

That was when Jimmy fell to his knees and pounded the floor with tears streaming down his eyes. He had lost her again but he knew this time that she really was gone. What felt worse was that for five years Jimmy had thought she was dead but that was half a lie.

End of Chapter 15.

AN: That was the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed the series and know that I couldn't have gone far without your support. Thank you- JUST KIDDING!

Don't worry I'll keep continuing story but I've nearly finished this fanfic! WAAAAAAAAAA! But I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story but I'm thinking about it.

So Cindy (or I should say Nikki) is actually a robot who died 2 years ago! Ohhh it's getting interesting now. I borrowed the idea from the PS2 game: The Bouncer. When I did this chapter I wanted to make Nikki (Cindy) like sweet & innocent kid and really lovable but also a really powerful fighter. So did anyone think that way?

Also I'm sorry if anyone thinks I'm not being original but the idea sounded REALLY good to me. (I also hope someone gives me a comment about what Nikki wore because I would be so happy if they did! I like designing clothes so I need feedback!)

Please R&R if you liked this chapter and **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers, I love you all and I always look forward to everyday when I wait for your reviews. Later guys, Water-Star.


	16. Nikki's decision

Chapter 16: Nikki's decision

Jimmy felt numb. Just like he did when he was thirteen and had been told that Cindy was dead. That was a lie because there was no proof to show that Cindy had been killed except for her torn & bloodied clothes but anyone could've done that. His instincts kept telling him that it was all just some terrible mistake and that she really was alive, all he needed was to find her but he didn't listen because he was only plagued with guilt. His instincts were right.

Jimmy knew what he should do but he knew that once he found the group they would ask where Cindy was. How could look at Jenny's face and tell her that he had broken his promise to bring Cindy back ok?

_Flashback:_

Jimmy took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. Tommorrow him & the gang would be intercepting the R.L.F.A.'s headquarters but Jimmy couldn't sleep. He felt too restless so he decided to go for a walk and in some way it felt good but of course he didn't realise how far he walked because he was now P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s garden. The garden had all sorts of flowers such as cherry blossom trees, exotic types and one that Jimmy had never even heard of!

Suddenly feeling tired, Jimmy sat down on a park bench which was facing the water fountain of angels, which looked to be a few hundred years old Jimmy noted because ivy was nearly covering the whole fountain. Even though this place gave Jimmy a strange sense of calm, Jimmy didn't know how he should be feeling. Should he be happy that he'd see Cindy again or should he be angry that she made him think she was dead for the past five years?

However his thoughts were interupted by a sudden noise. Jimmy turned around to see Jenny standing there with a surprised look on her face. "Jimmy what are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you."

"Yeah that's why I'm awake." Jenny softly said with a sad smile on her face.

"Come sit down."

"Thanks." Jenny said and sat next to Jimmy. Neither really spoke and instead watched the angel fountain infront of them. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"You could see it? Man, I'm terrible at hiding my emotions!" Jimmy said with a chuckle.

"You are if you're being observed by a secret agent but others may be able to tell."

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"I've been trained for this but... yes. I'm worried that someone may get hurt!"

"Don't worry Jenny. Everyone's got their chips and we know what we have to do so there wouldn't be much to worry about."

"I'm not really worried about us because we'll have ammo and all that stuff but I'm worried about the the girls & Claire."

"I'm worried about them too."

"I'm worried that the R.L.F.A. could be hurting them or something..." Jenny trailed off leaving Jimmy to contemplate her words leaving a strange silence before Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder causing Jenny to look at him with wonder.

"We'll get them back. Claire, Jade & Cindy. I promise." Jenny brightly smiled and hugged Jimmy.

"I know we will." She whispered in his ear.

'We have to.' Jimmy thought. 'Because Jimmy Neutron never breaks his promises.' And he held Jenny a bit tighter.

_End of flasback._

"I'm sorry Jenny. I've broken my promise." Jimmy sadly said and slowly stood up. He took a deep breath and began running to the closest emergency exit to get to the main computer room.

When he got there, he noticed that there were dead guards everywhere in the corridors of his destination except for that everything was quiet but it didn't disturb Jimmy as it did before. As he entered the main computer room he found that nearly everyone was there except for one. The one he promised he would bring back, the one who everyone loved, the one he loved.

"Jimmy thank god you're ok!" Libby said and rushed to his side.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy nervously said.

"Hey Jimmy!" Everyone replied except for Jenny who grunted something and continued on the task ahead of her.

"Looks like Jenny really loves her work!" Sheen said.

"As much as you love Ultra Lord!" Libby said bubblingly.

"Woah Libby brought Ultra Lord up first! I think it's the end of the world as we know it!" Nick exclaimed.

"Haha very funny." Libby sarcastically said.

"Your friends seem very interesting, Jade!" Claire said.

"Oh! How could I forget this is the first time I've met you! You already know my name and I know yours but it's a real pleasure to meet you." Jimmy said shaking Claire's hand.

"Same here. Cindy & Jade told me a lot about you and your crazy adventures!"

"Speaking of which, where is she!" Libby asked.

Jimmy sighed, he had really been dreading this but it was important and they needed to know. "Guys there's something really important you need to know... Cindy is-"

"SHIT!" Jenny shouted in horror as she read the computer screen. "Oh fuck. Guys, you better look at this!"

"What is it?" Claire asked even though she did not aprove of Jenny swearing she knew that if Jenny swore it meant that it meant something BIG! Claire walked over to wear Jenny was sitting and she began reading what the computer said causing her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! Guys we're in trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Apparentally when I began deleting the files the computer activated it's defence files, meaning it's self-destruct mode, meaning we have to get out of here!" Jenny exclaimed.

"This place is gonna destruct!" Sheen asked.

"I'm afraid so." Jenny said gulping down her own words.

"How long do we have?" Jimmy asked realising that telling the gang about Cindy was a** LOT** better than receiving this news.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Let's go now while we still have the chance!" Nick said.

"But what about Cindy? Where is she?" Jade asked.

"Rosche has her." Jimmy sadly said.

"Damn it but that doesn't matter now! She'll be fine, we can look for her later. No doubt that Rosche will keep her safe but for now, RUN!" Jenny said.

"Wait we won't be able to make it running at human speed! I'm activating level five on our watches!" Jimmy said.

"But Jimmy that's the highest level possible! It's way too dangerous, you said so yourself!" Carl said.

"I know but at the moment this is an emergency! Activating level five!" Jimmy said and everyone heard the usual beep but it made Jimmy realise that not everyone had the devices. "Guys, I just realised that Claire, Jade & Jenny don't the fighting devices!"

"That won't be a problem." Nick said and picked Jade up in a bridal style while Carl got Claire on his back.

"I'll be fine Jimmy. I won't get left behind." Jenny reassuringly said.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take." Jimmy said and picked Jenny up in a bridal style with a bit of protest but she gave up after a minute. No he wouldn't take that risk. He needed to keep her safe, he owed that to Cindy.

"Let's go." Jimmy said and they ran out of the room. As they ran for their lives, Jenny sent a signal to P.S.F.P.U.S.A., telling them of the situation and told them they needed assistance. P.S.F.P.U.S.A. replied and sent a chopper that would fit them all in.

"Twelve and a half minutes left." Jenny said looking at her watch and Jimmy's grip on her tightened.

And so they kept running, each person running to their fullest extremes, all refusing to hold back. No one looked tired and no one looked like they were gonna give up because they had no reason for wanting to die only to live and they sure as hell weren't gonna let their loved ones die with them.

A bit of relief graced their features as they had gotten to the final level meaning the only thing they had to do was climb the final set of stairs and they'd be on the roof. They rushed up them and when they got on the roof they began cheering, shouting & celebrating but suddenly realised that it was bloody freezing! But their cheering attitudes were soon gone when they began waiting for the chopper.

"Nine minutes!" Jenny exclaimed feeling uneasiness.

"Come on. Where are they!" Jade nervously asked.

"They'll be here but not before I kill all of you." A deep voice said making everyone turn around to see Rosche standing at the door to the stair's.

"ROSCHE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You bastard. Where's Cindy?" Nick sharply asked.

"There's that name again!" A sweet voice said revealed Nikki coming out of her hiding space surprising everyone including Jimmy.

"CINDY!" Everyone except for Jimmy exclaimed.

"I'm not Cindy, I'm Nikki! And he should know that!" Nikki said frustrated pointing at Jimmy.

"What is she talking about Jimmy?" Libby asked.

"I have no time for bedtime stories! Nikki deactivate their fighting chips." Rosche ordered.

"How do you know about the-" Jimmy began but was cut off as Nikki shouldered him in the stomach causing Jimmy to lose balance and giving Nikki the chance to take Jimmy's watch off. She then ran a few feet away and held it tightly.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled out in horror but Nikki didn't listen and she crushed it in her hands causing Jimmy, Libby, Nick, Carl & Sheen to yell out in pain as the covered their ears and fell to their knees. Goddard also began yelling out in agony as he began to malfunction because when Jimmy had created Goddard's analysis of the R.L.F.A.'s headquarters, he had put all the controls on his watch.

Jade, Jenny & Claire watched in horror as they saw their friends in agony. Jade looked at Cindy in disbelief, she felt betrayed by her friend. Jade ran to to the blonde teenager to give her a blow to the face but Nikki simply ducked and gave a powerful kick to Jade's stomach.

Jade fell to her knees as she got winded but Nikki picked her up and once again just like Jimmy, Nikki threw Jade like a lifeless doll and Jade hit the hard concrete ground with the back of her head. Jade gasped out in pain, she had never seen Cindy fight like this except for that one time when she & Jade had a sparring match. Neither person had won but everyone at P.S.F.P.U.S.A. still talked about it. Jade couldn't move though and just sat there awaiting her death but Claire attacked Nikki with a round-drop kick hitting Nikki on her neck & shoulder.

Nikki screeched out in pain but she dropped to her knee and jumped at an incredible height, landing behind Claire, Nikki then grabbed Claire's neck and Nikki threw her to the concrete railing. Hearing a crack, Nikki smirked at her work but was annoyed when she realised that she had only dislocated Claire's shoulder but hearing Claire's scream of pain gave her some sick sort of satisfaction.

Knowing that she had the advantage, Nikki slowly walked towards Claire to finish the job, Nikki grabbed Claire's neck and held her up in the air making Claire gasp out for air. Nikki was about to snap her neck until she heard what came next.

"NO DON'T KILL HER, SHE'S MY ONLY FAMILY!" Nikki's eyes widened along with everyone else as they all looked at Jenny who had tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Please don't kill my mum!" Jenny pleaded. Nikki turned back to Claire, looking at Claire with a look of thought & sadness gracing her features. She then made her decision when she noticed that Claire looked like she was going to pass out. So Nikki gently laid her down onto Claire's side, then popping Claire's shoulder back in but she recieved a cry of pain so Nikki pressed a pressure point making Claire fall asleep making Nikki smile a bit.

"NIKKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rosche spat out.

"I can't kill her or anyone else for that matter." Nikki softly said.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because if I killed that woman, I would be taking the only family this young girl has and if I killed everyone else here I would also be destroying other families. No one deserves to have no family, no matter who they are or what they did."

"Who cares what they deserve or what! The only way to survive this world is to only rely on yourself!"

"That's not true! Everyone needs somebody!" Nikki angriliy said standing up to face Peter.

"That's just stupid!"

"It's not Nikki. Don't listen to him!" Nikki eyes widened a bit and she turned around to see Jimmy staring at her with determination in his ocean eyes along with the others who all seemed ok but still felt weak.

"Don't listen to him, Nikki. He's just poisoning your mind with evil lies!" Rosche said.

"Nikki."

"NIKKI!" Rosche demanded. Nikki looked extremely confused and she wasn't sure who she should trust but after looking at Jenny who was holding Claire close to her, Nikki's face was garced with a content smile because she knew who she could trust. With that, she stepped infront of Jimmy and remained calm because she knew she was making the right decision but Rosche was furious.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!" Nikki looked hurt & she felt like she was about to cry until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Jimmy looking at her with comfort in his warm smile. He made her feel like this was right.

"YOU TRAITOR THEN I'LL HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" And Rosche pointed his gun to Jade.

"NO!" Both Nikki & Jimmy shouted, running over to him but before either of them knew it, Rosche fell because Libby shot him in the chest but meaning that the bullet was flying towards Jimmy! As Jimmy fell to the ground he felt something heavy fall right on top of him but he felt no excruitiating pain.

"Jimmy are you ok?" Sheen asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine but what's this heavy thing on top of me?"

"That's Cindy! She seems to be fine just tired I guess!" Carl said making Jimmy look down to see that it was Nikki and seemed perfectly fine because she looked peaceful but just a bit tired.

"And what about Rosche?"

"I shot him in the chest. He's not moving so the chances for me to say is that he's dead." Libby said and everyone felt strange but relieved that it was all over now. They had just defeated P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s most powerful enemy and now they would not have to fight any more against Russia. Everyone truly then felt happy but they felt more relieved as they saw P.S.F.P.U.S.A.'s chopper.

"Three minutes to spare!" Jenny slyly said looking at her watch and then to the chopper when it landed on the roof messing everyone's hair a bit. "Come on everyone!"

Goddard got on first, then Carl, Libby & Jenny helped Claire over, and then Sheen, Nick & Jade. Jimmy was about to go on until he noticed that Nikki was still on him, he smiled at her peaceful face but it dropped as he felt something press onto his clothes. He looked and saw blood staining his clothes. But it wasn't his.

End of Chapter 16.

AN: Everyone like? Of course you did this is my most popular fanfic! Oh it's really getting suspenseful here but sadly it's nearly the end for this fanfic! Oh well I am thinking about doing a prequel though so if anyone likes that idea please tell me also please R&R if you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible!

But while reading over some reviews I read one from deStig (I think I got that right) who said I was spelling "realised" wrong but the reason I spell it that way is because I'm Australian and I'm presuming that you're an American so basically the same words can be spelled differently in other countries. How annoying is that?

But thank you for pointing that out & thank you to everyone else who has reviewed over the last few months, you guys have been wonderful and I'm really gonna be sad when this fanfic is over. WAAAAAAA! Lots of love from your young teenage author, Water-Star.


	17. Artificial

Chapter 17: Artificial

Jimmy contemplated as he watched Cindy sleep. Her breathing was slow but steady even if there was a hose in her nose and the drip in her arm, yet watching her it didn't give Jimmy much comfort as she seemed so peaceful. It gave Jimmy unpleasant chills because she was hooked up to a machine and there were wires everywhere, each unique and each served a different purpose to save the person they were assigned to. At the moment Cindy was in a critical condition meaning she could either die or survive.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. He felt angry that he had been so stupid to believe that Cindy was a robot but then again maybe she wasn't Cindy. May be she was Nikki as she had always said but him along with everyone else knew that they would all soon get the answers they were desperate to know as soon as the blonde woke up that is, if she'd be able to.

Jimmy was greeted by everyone when he entered the waiting room which seemed very nice. A big room, crimson coloured with mahogany furniture, with two red leather couches, a big TV screen, the latest magazines, a computer, a coffee vending machine, snack vending machine & a soft drink vending machine. (AN: Well they're P.S.F.P.U.S.A. so they may as well wait in comfort!)

Nick was holding Jade who looked like she'd been crying while Sheen did the same with Libby, Jenny had her arms crossed and leaned on the wall as she looked out the window. Claire was sitting opposite of the two teenage couples but was seated next to Carl, both not bothering to talk but tears were falling from their eyes. The Commander was taking a huge sip of brandy not really caring about the aftershocks and Goddard was lying on his stomach looking seriously depressed. Jimmy sighed, everyone was falling apart and if Cindy died then there wouldn't be much of them left.

Jimmy sat down next to Carl and gently spoke. "Everybody I think we need to talk because today I have never heard so many confessions and now I have so many questions on my mind." Everyone looked at Jimmy some were confused at what he meant but no one said anything. "Jenny, Commander, could you please sit down?" Both reluctant but they ended up doing what Jimmy asked so Jenny sat next to Jimmy and the Commander sat next to Libby while Goddard jumped on Jimmy's lap.

"Commander, when I first met up with Cindy, she didn't seem to recognise me and kept saying that her name was Nikki but when I denied it, she attacked me. We ended up fighting and I got the advantage by kicking her in the chest but when I got up to see what damage I did, Cindy just stood there emotionless and she passed out."

"Then out of the shadows, Rosche appeared and I confronted him about the fact that he was gonna keep Cindy even if I filled my end of the bargain but he said that P.S.F.P.U.S.A. didn't have the technology to "keep her running!" He then told me that you guys had lied to me, he said Cindy died at the age of sixteen after a very serious training session causing her to cut her main artery and led to a coma where she died due to serious brain trauma. So when the Commander found out he was frantic because she was a close connection to me so the Commander bought the finest scientists money could by and they created a robot to look exactly like Cindy."

"At first I didn't believe it but Rosche then woke Cindy up and he gave her a knife giving her a request to cut her arm which was close to her main artery and she obeyed. She then ripped her skin as if it were just paper! I knew then that Rosche couldn't be lying because if you had seen the way she fought, her speed, how she wasn't able to remember me and how she fell thirty feet without getting any sort of injury, then you would most likely think that she was a robot."

"When we were on the roof though and Cindy got shot, I knew that it must of been a big lie used to make me think that Cindy was dead so I would stop trying to rescue Cindy. Or maybe they wanted me to believe Cindy was a robot and they replaced her when they saw us again so that we kill her for them!" As Jimmy finished what he had to say, he noticed that everyone in the whole room had their mouths hanging open & eyes wide with shock. "But I know now that it was a whole lie but I guess we know now that Cindy is alive and she never died."

"Well that's partially true." The Commander quietly said.

Jimmy raised his eyebrow and everyone who hadn't been around Cindy for the last five years looked at Commander, wondering what they missed.

"Commander Rosche was telling you half of the truth. When Cindy was sixteen, she was in a serious training session which ended cutting her main artery causing her to bleed to death. Yes guys, Cindy did die when she was sixteen.

Everyone was shocked & upset, they were quiet for a moment until the Commander quickly finished what he had to say. "But she was only dead for ten minutes, we had managed to bring her back to life but she was in a coma for five months. We were thinking of every possible way to save her because everyday she would be bleeding to death from her cut which we couldn't close. We weren't sure what to do until we came up with a solution: we would cut Cindy's arm off and replace it with a mechanical arm so then she wouldn't bleed all the time. Once we did that, the bleeding stopped immediately. A real breakthrough for science!"

"You mean that Cindy's whole left arm is fake!" Libby asked astounded.

"Yes. One-hundred percent all machine. But the technology is so great it's almost like a real arm except for the wires, machinery & metal! I worked all day & all night just to get every little detail perfect and the results are fantastic!" Claire proudly explained.

"Woah that's _sooooo_ weird!" Sheen said.

"Kinda creepy!" Carl said.

"Well at least it let her live!" Jade snapped out.

"Jade calm down." Nick said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her that's all!"

"She'll be fine Jade. She's been through worst! Like the time when you two had that sparring match, you guys were in hospital for WEEKS!" Jenny said.

"What sparring match?" Jimmy asked.

"Well when Cindy & Jade still hated each other, they one day had this HUGE argument leading them into having an incredible sparring match that went on for an hour! Everyone at P.S.F.P.U.S.A. still goes on about that day!" Jenny proudly said.

"Who won?" Nick asked.

"Neither." Jade bitterly said.

"I would love to have seen that!" Libby said.

"Yeah watching a chick on chick fight, that's even better than Ultra Lord!" Sheen exclaimed making everyone's mouth agape and got him a slap in the back of the head by Libby.

"Well now that we know everything about Cindy, I have one more question."

"What is it Jimmy?" The Commander asked.

"Why does Cindy look like a sixteen year old?"

"Well because we had to cut off Cindy's arm, it caused a hormonal imbalance. Don't forget that while Cindy was in her coma we had to give her all sorts of treatment for her new arm but unfortunately it stunted her hormones. We're still trying to find a cure." The Commander said.

"You mean Cindy's gonna look like that forever?" Carl asked.

"No, eventually her medication will leave her body but we know that Cindy would rather not look like a sixteen year old for five years!"

"The medication lasts that long!" Nick asked astounded.

"Yes so that's why we're trying to remove it!" Claire said.

"Maybe I can figure out something." Jimmy offered.

"Be my guest. We have no pressure now that the R.L.F.A. has been destroyed!" Claire said.

"So that means that Cindy & Jade don't have to be P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agents anymore?" Jimmy hopefully asked.

"It's not up to me, it's up to them." Claire simply said. Everyone looked at Jade, wondering what her decision was going to be.

"I'm sorry guys but I love being a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent and I'm not gonna quit but I won't be doing it for a few years because Cindy & I both agreed that we'd go to college first."

"Which one?" Jimmy curiously asked.

"Harvard."

"Well I guess that's as normal as you guys are gonna get!" Sheen said shrugging his shoulders.

"So are you gonna come to Retroville?" Nick asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Libby exclaimed causing everyone concern.

"What? What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Cindy's parents!"

Everyone was surprised at what Libby had just said but they didn't how they should react. How could they tell her parents the reason they divorced was the reason that never existed?

"We have to tell them." The Commander said.

"What! Why!" Jade asked.

"Cindy's blood is rare and it's hard to get." The Commander replied.

"If she has rare blood then how was she able to survive when she was sixteen in the first place?" Jenny curiously asked.

"We had to give her... artificial blood." Claire sadly said.

"Oh god another fake life source is there anything we don't know?" Jimmy sarcastically asked.

"Nothing else. But we need to get Cindy's parents tested to see if their compatible to give her, their blood." Claire said.

"Right, I'll ring them and get a helicopter to pick them up." The Commander said with a sigh.

"They're divorced you know." Libby said.

"Really? We didn't know." The Commander said and walked to his office leaving everyone to contemplate some more. The gang felt strange about what Cindy's life had been for the past few years and they wanted to learn more but they knew that in return for becoming P.S.F.P.U.S.A., Cindy had become artificial.

End of Chapter 17.

AN: Sorry everyone that I haven't updated for nearly a month but I was having writer's block. Please R&R to tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon but I can DEFINITELY guarantee you that next chapter will be filled with shocks & surprises.

A big thank you to all my reviewers and for those who have only begun reading this fanfic I'll let you know that I'm dedicating this fic to all of you because if it hadn't been for your support, this fanfic would've probably died a long time ago.

And if you like this story how about you read my other Jimmy Neutron fanfics because it'd be greatly appreciated! Love you all, Water-Star.


	18. Her true family

Chapter 18: Her true family

"Mmm... Where the hell am I?" Cindy softly whispered to herself after she opened her eyes but groaned as she was blinded by the sunlight that was seeping into her windows. She sat up and stretched a bit, realising that this was the same P.S.F.P.U.S.A. hospital room she was in when she was in her coma two years ago.

Cindy felt confused and looked at herself to see that she had tubes everywhere. She freaked but then remembered everything that had happened: Being kidnapped by the R.L.F.A., her fight with Neutron and the final battle on R.L.F.A.'s roof.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled out banging her fist into the heart monitor but didn't flinch though she hoped no one had heard her because she didn't want to face anyone at the moment now that she realised that Nick, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard & Neutron knew everything about P.S.F.P.U.S.A., meaning Cindy couldn't hide from them anymore.

Not that she didn't miss them but when they thought she was dead she felt free in some sort of twisted way because she could do whatever, risk whatever and they wouldn't have to worry. She was her own person but now that they knew the truth, they would try to convince her to come back to Retroville with them and she didn't want to know what had changed or how people were doing because she'd know that she wouldn't belong there anymore. But she couldn't run away from them again.

No this is Cynthia Aurora Vortex aka Black Death and she never runs away. Cindy just had to face the music, no matter how hard it would be.

Just then she heard talking & murmuring. She knew it must be the gang talking about her but she was intrigued to know what they were talking about but knowing she would be detected in a minute, Cindy got an idea as she looked at the air vent which was small but big enough for her.

Cindy got out of bed but when she realised that it was too embarrassing to be wearing her hospital gown, she wondered if some of her clothes would still be in the cupboard from when she was sixteen. Opening it she wasn't disappointed so she grabbed the necessary items and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later she walked out in a pair of jeans, a light-blue tank top and red & light-blue tennis shoes with her hair tied up in a high-ponytail with a red band.

In her jean pocket she found one of her favourite devices which was like a portable, automatic screwdriver but it also had a laser beam, blade, anchor gun & flashlight, it was small and looked like a key ring. She unscrewed the screws of the vent but before she entered she felt light headed and a bit of pain in her chest but she ignored it and climbed the vent before placing the grate back in it's place.

She kept crawling through the vent looking for where everyone was while trying to be quiet as possible. It didn't take long until Cindy had finally found the place she was looking for. It was the waiting room and nearly everyone was there except for the Commander but Cindy could feel the tension and she wasn't even in the room! Then Claire stood up.

"I'll be back. I just have to freshen up." Claire said and Cindy noticed that her along with everyone had been crying for her making Cindy feel a sting of guilt. No one said anything for ten minutes and Cindy was hating every moment until she realised someone had entered the room.

"Everyone, you all know Mr Ben Vortex & Miss Lilly Connol." The Commander said.

Cindy froze as she began to be filled with horror, anguish & every ounce of negative emotions that ever existed because she knew that her parents were about to know everything that happened to her in the last five years! The Commander was never the kind of person to tell some bad or important news over the phone. Another reason was because had heard her mother's maiden name meaning that they must of had a divorce. Cindy felt tears building up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them flow, not now anyway.

"I don't Commander." Jade said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Me neither." Jenny said in a nervous tone which made Cindy frown of way Jenny would act that way around Cindy's father.

"How rude of me. Mr Vortex & Miss Connol, this is Jade Fox & Jenny Cobra. Two of my finest agents." The Commander proudly said.

"Oh my god. They both look like Cindy!" Lilly (Cindy's mum) exclaimed in horror.

"What? Don't talk stupid, woman." Ben arrogantly said.

"Why don't we all sit down. Shall we?" The Commander nervously said which surprised Cindy that he would be nervous around her parents.

"I guess I should explain why I've brought you here." The Commander rhetorically said and Cindy wanted so badly to stop him but if she did anything she would be discovered so she just laid there watching as the Commander told everything to her parents with shouts of pain & protest from her parents while tears began falling from Cindy's eyes.

They knew everything and they realised that their divorce had been in vain causing more tears, Cindy felt so helpless but what was more important was that she felt ashamed of herself for the first time in five years after becoming an agent. She had never thought how this would affect her family, she had thought how it would affect her friends but never her family.

"So now Cindy needs a blood transfusion or else she'll die." The Commander said.

"What should we do, I'll do anything to help her get better!" Lilly said in a determined voice.

"Me too." Ben said slowly.

"Well you'll both take a blood test and we'll see who'll be capable of giving Cindy blood." The Commander said.

Both parents nodded. "Hmm it seems like Miss Lions is still out so she won't be here to do the tests. Jimmy would you be able to do it?" The Commander asked.

"Sure. Where do we do it?" Jimmy asked.

"The testing room. I'll show you." And everyone followed the Commander out of the room, leaving it completely silent. Cindy opened the vent and jumped out almost losing her balance from her crappie landing. Cindy pulled out her key ring device again and shot it to the open vent, she then pushed a small button & a spider like robot closed the vent and screwed it back into it's proper place. It then went back into it's key ring shape and Cindy placed it back into her pocket before running out of the room.

She ran into the corridor while making sure no one heard or saw her. She quickly ran down the corridors and soon found another ventilation system that would lead her into the testing room. Like what she did before, she got her key ring out and used the anchorman to pull herself in. She closed the vent and began crawling to the room she needed.

'Damn, I guess Neutron already did the blood tests- wait a minute! I NEED A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!' Cindy thought smacking herself in the head for not realising it any sooner as the Commander had explained it in the other room. 'If I need it so badly then how come I'm awake & active? But then again, they don't know now do they?' She rhetorically questioned herself in her head.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Ben asked.

"Two minutes. Apparently it use to take forever until I upgraded the computers!" Jimmy said.

"I can't believe that Cindy isn't dead! I mean for five years I was so sure those clothes did belong to her but I still hoped that she wasn't dead but hearing this probably hurts more because she gave up her child innocence by killing human beings. But now that we know the truth, maybe we can be a family again even if Ben & I are divorced and we can make her give up this profession." Lilly said but Cindy was irritated at hearing this.

'I haven't seen them in five years & already their trying to control my life!' Cindy said inside her head but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a beep from the computer.

"The results are here. Let's see if either of you are compatible." Jimmy said as he began searching the computer's data but his eyes went wide as read the results.

"This can't be right. It can't!" Jimmy said in disbelief shaking his head and began typing the necessary info once again.

"What is it Jimmy?" Libby asked concerned.

"The results say that neither of Cindy's parents are compatible meaning that one of Cindy's parents aren't actually Cindy's biological mother or father!"

'WHAT!' Cindy screamed in her mind. 'No it can't be true, it couldn't!'

"Are you sure? Maybe it's a computer error." Carl asked.

"This computer is ninety-nine point eight-seven percent accurate! I programmed it myself!" Jimmy said quietly feeling like he words were talking foul & poisonous.

"Meaning that one of you aren't Cindy's actual parent. Now which one is it?" Jimmy grimly asked as he turned to face Cindy's parents.

Both looked at each other uncomfortably and Ben nodded. "I suppose we better tell you. Lilly isn't Cindy's real mother. Her real mother is-"

"Tom!" A woman's voice questioned shocked at what she was seeing. Ben turned around to see that Claire had entered the room but Cindy frowned a bit because Claire had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Claire!" Ben or I should say Tom asked standing up to fully face her.

"You. BASTARD!" Claire spat out throwing a punch at his face making him fall to the ground.

"CLAIRE!" Jenny & Jade yelled out in horror as they watched Claire pounce on the man and started giving deadly blows to his face.

"CLAIRE STOP!" Jenny screamed out while trying to pull her off Mr Vortex with the help of the Commander, Jimmy, Jade & Libby. Once they got her off the injured man, Nick, Sheen, Carl & Goddard helped him up and sat him down on his chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Claire!" The Commander asked in disbelief.

"That bastard is _Tom_!" Claire spat out bitterly with the glare getting darker by the moment. Cindy had never seen Claire like this and at that moment that's when she realised the most startling news she had ever recieved, she was Claire's daughter. Cindy was shocked at her discovery but she knew that she needed all the facts before she jumped to conclusions.

"Tom! You mean that he's the one who- you filthy bastard!" The Commander growled out and he was about to throw a punch but Nick caught him which surprised Cindy, Claire, Jade & Jenny that the Commander would throw a punch at someone for Claire.

"Commander calm down. Now who's this Tom and what did he do to upset Claire so much?" Nick asked and sat the Commander down on the chair.

"It's not my story. Claire has to tell this one." The Commander sadly said making Claire give out a sad sigh that she would have to tell everyone her story again. She once again told her story this time with no tears shedding and once she was finished everyone felt like punching Tom.

"How could you?" Jenny bitterly asked slowly shaking her head in a disgusted manner. "How could you hurt such a beautiful woman such as Claire?"

"I was only eighteen! Do you really think I'd be ready with the idea of fatherhood? I was cheating on her for Reggie as you all know as Lilly. I'm ashamed to admit this but I was using Claire so that I could be her first but when I found out that she was pregnant, I was furious but I couldn't lose my cool so I went along with her whole playtime thing. Soon Reggie told me some bad news, that she would never be able to have children and she was so distraught with the news that I came up with a plan & an important decision: I would take the twins then Reggie & I would get married. We loved each other enough and I really wanted it to work between us so we did as much as we could to stay strong." Tom admitted with everyone shocked at his confession.

"So we now know that Cindy is Claire's daughter but what about the other?" Jade asked with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Other what?" Tom stupidly asked.

"THE OTHER BABY, ASS HOLE!" Jade screamed out, standing up in front of Tom, looking like she could kill him.

"We couldn't cope with having two girls, so we gave her up for adoption." Reggie said ashamed of what they did.

"Did you love her at all?" Jade asked in a hurt tone.

"We did but we couldn't cope with having two kids and with the police looking for us, we knew that we wouldn't be able to take care of two babies." Reggie sadly confessed.

"Did you at least give her a name?" Jade softly asked with a tear creeping down her cheek but she did nothing about it.

"We did. Her name was... Jade."

"What!" Jade softly asked, shocked at what she had just heard.

"I was wondering why you looked a lot like Cindy and once I heard your name, I knew that you were Cindy's sister."

"I'm Cindy's... sister!"

"Yeah." Tom admitted.

Everyone was shocked at what Reggie & Tom had just said. Cindy & Jade were both the daughters of Claire! But then again it didn't feel too surprising because all the signs were there: Why they all looked alike, Cindy & Jade's sister-like bickering and the close bond they all shared with each other.

Cindy didn't know how to react but her dizziness was getting worse along with the pain in her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath but she had to listen to more or else someone would try to sugar coat it when they had to tell her.

"Ok well we all know about Cindy & Jade but Claire when we were on the rooftop of the R.L.F.A., Jenny said that you were her mother. What's that about?" Sheen asked.

"You did?" Claire asked looking at Jenny with wide eyes.

"Yeah because it's true, you are my mother & Tom is the father." Jenny whispered out lowering her head in shame causing more shocks.

"I know you're my daughter. I've been keeping it quiet for a year now ever since you joined P.S.F.P.U.S.A. At first I wasn't sure but when I saw your DNA, I knew that you were my daughter." Claire sadly said.

"Then why didn't you ever admit it?" Jenny asked in a hurt tone. "Was it because you never loved me?"

"What! No! I loved you but there's a bit of a problem of how you were conceived."

"What happened a mutation or something?" Sheen asked.

Claire laughed at Sheen's question but turned serious a moment later. "On my graduation night from Princeton college, a few friends & I decided to go clubbing so as we went to the most popular club we all danced, had fun & drunk way too much. But the next moment I had bumped into Tom but because I was so drunk I didn't try to kill him."

"Anyway I yelled at him to tell me where Cindy & Jade were but he told me that he was here because he was on a road trip with his friends. He told me that leaving me was the biggest mistake of his life and that we could be back together. I believed him because I missing the girls so badly and so we left the club to a cheap hotel and well I don't need to fill you in. When I woke up he was gone, once again he walked out of my life and took my heart & broke it."

"Later that day I bumped into the Commander and he told me what he was planning to do so I agreed to join. A few weeks later I found out that once again I was pregnant but I knew that I couldn't keep you, Jenny." Everyone gave dirty looks at Tim, who just sat uncomfortably in his chair with his lowered down in shame including Reggie while Jenny looked hurt but Claire spoke again.

"I gave you away because... I knew that when I'd become an agent I'd have no time to do special training & be a mother. My heart broke at the decision but I knew that it was the only solution. I had to give you away. I'm so sorry Jenny, I never wanted to leave you." Claire said before falling to her knees as she cried her pain.

Jenny was astounded at Claire's reason but she knew that it wasn't truly her fault it ended up this way. She couldn't stand the sight of Claire's pain so she rushed to Claire's side and held her tightly with Jade doing the same a minute later.

"I only wanted to keep you safe." Claire whispered.

"Shhh it's ok, mum. We're together now. You, me, Jade & Cindy..." Jenny softly whispered making everyone realise another problem, telling Cindy.

"That is, if she makes it." Nick said.

"Don't say that! All we have to do is get Cindy's blood type and give her it!" Libby said.

"Who's compatible?" Carl asked Jimmy and he began searching for the answer.

"Everyone! Claire, Jade & Jenny!" Jimmy said surprised as he looked at the computer screen but he smiled at the news. "So... who wants to volunteer?"

The three women looked at each other and they all put their hand up at the same time. "I WILL!" Everyone laughed at their enthusiasm to get a tube put into their arm and have blood taken out. Cindy gave a small chuckle at this but she stopped as she realised that she couldn't breath!

Cindy tried to remain calm but she started coughing a bit but freaked when she saw a bit of blood escaping from her lips! 'No I can't die now! Not now that I know who my true family is! Them & everyone else has to know that I'm ok and that I love them. Especially J-' Cindy began to think but she had passed out from the lack of oxygen in her lungs but before that happened it was then that she saw no life flashing before her eyes, she only just felt one thing, regret.

Regret that no one would ever know how she how much she cared for the most important people in her life.

End of Chapter 18.

AN: Hmmm should I or shouldn't I end it now like this? I don't know, I'll just have to see everyone reactions when you give me a review, that is **_if_** you want to. I hoped everyone was shocked & given lots of surprises reading this chapter, I know that I have because it's kinda cornie! Oh god, well I've failed as an author. (Water-Star shakes her head.)

_Anyway!_ Sorry it's taken me a while to update but my mum banned me off the internet because those internet connection bastards said that we've gone over the limit! Which is a HUGE lie! Because I've been keeping track and we weren't even at our limit! Bastards! Anyway I'll update soon and thank you everyone who has reviewed which brings up another good piece of news:

**I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!**

And to celebrate this good piece of news I'm giving my one-hundreth reviewer a special prize: titanfan, you'll be the first to read the final chapter of "An impossible reunion" assuming you have Windows Wordpad.

Another good piece of news is that I'm writing a new Jimmy Neutron fanfic which will be called: "A new life as a different teenager." It's the series after "During the rain" for those who've all read it. Here's the summary for it:

**Summary:** In the afterlife Cindy & Nick meet a young girl named Jasmine, who says that they must find special teenagers who have the amazing abilities to control the spiritual elements of earth to defeat an evil darkness from spreading chaos & destruction.

I'll try to post that up soon but you'll never know when it comes to me. Bye everyone and I hope you're all well. Love, Water-Star.


	19. Endless tears

Chapter 19: Endless tears

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER!" A nurse in her late forties screamed out as she ran into the lab which consisted of the Commander, a mother & her two daughters, a metallic dog, a fraud, a cowardly man and five friends from a small town.

"What? What is it Betty?" The Commander asked worried when the nurse known as Betty entered the room. It took a minute for her to catch her breath again and then she spoke.

"Cindy, she's not in her bed!" Everyone was gob-smacked at what the Betty had just said.

"What do you mean she's not in her bed?" Jimmy angrily asked.

"Well I had just gone in her room to get her ready for the blood transfusion and she wasn't there! I checked the cupboard and some of her clothes were missing as well."

"How could've this have happened? Cindy was unconscious an hour ago and now she's up & running! What the hell is going on?" Claire asked angrily to no one in particular.

"None of us know Claire but we've got to find her, her life is in danger!" Betty urgently said.

"Why? I mean if Cindy is up & about then shouldn't that mean she's ok?" Sheen asked.

"It should but Cindy was on important medication. If she's not without it for half an hour, then she'll die due to coughing up blood." Betty said scaring everyone with the realisation that Cindy's life was still in danger.

"Let's go then!" Libby exclaimed and everyone including Cindy's ex-parents ran out of the room.

Everyone went to ground level so Nick & Jade went outside to see if Cindy was in the hospital gardens, Claire & the Commander ran into every room that held a patient while Carl & Jenny checked all the fire escapes, elevators and any other places leading outside. Betty informed every security officer she could think of and they began their search for Cindy.

Sheen checked out all the labs and medicine rooms as Libby checked all the waiting rooms and bathroom facilities. While Jimmy & Goddard went to the ground level's security room to see if there was any sign of Cindy on ground floor Cindy's fake parents asked everyone person they could see if anyone had saw Cindy, no one said yes.

When the group had no luck on the ground floor they went to the next one and they kept doing it again & again until they were finally on the level where Cindy's room was. Once again no luck.

"We've checked every place and no one's seen her! How could this be?" Libby asked tearfully, Sheen wrapped his around her to calm her down.

"We've been searching for twenty minutes now, she's bound to be in critical condition now!" Carl exclaimed in a painfully sad voice.

"We're not giving up yet!" Jade said.

"This sucks we don't even know where she could be!" Jenny said punching punched the wall in frustration and fell backwards into the couch. Closing her eyes to calm herself down and a moment later she opened them again but they became curious as she noticed something on a magazine which was resting on the coffee table. Picking it up, Jenny closely analysed until she realised what it was. "Guys, I know where Cindy is!"

"Where?" Everyone asked.

"The vents!" Jenny answered, quickly looking up at the vent window along with everyone else when they realised what she meant.

"Oh god no wonder we weren't able to find her! We've gotta get her out of there!" Nick said.

"Will do, I'll just get the maintenance-" The Commander started but was cut off by Jimmy.

"It'll be too late by then, we have to get her out NOW!" Jimmy demanded. "Goddard cut the vent opening and find where Cindy is, once you do that cut the whole area to get her out!"

Goddard barked at his master to show that he understood the job he was given and flew up to the vent, removed the grate and threw to the ground with fortunately no one getting hit in the process. As he entered Goddard found Cindy just a few centimetres away from the opening. Goddard gave a small bark and nudged Cindy gently but he whimpered when he got no response, he then flew back to his master.

"Is she there?" Jimmy desperately asked, Goddard barked.

"Yes but she's unconscious." His screen replied.

"Oh no. Get her out now!" Jimmy pleaded and Goddard flew back into the vent. With his laser eyes programming, Goddard aimed his laser beams to the bottom of the vent being careful not to hit Cindy until Goddard formed a full rectangle around Cindy which would fall out once he would push the metal out of it's position. Goddard gave a loud bark to make Jimmy aware that he was ready to make his final move to get Cindy out.

Jimmy & everyone else moved all the furniture out of the way once they realised what Goddard's plan was. When everything was out the way Jimmy told Goddard that they were ready, with that gave a powerful blow to the metal with his heavy paws.

The metal separated causing a slope making Cindy slide off and would've had a serious injury if she hadn't been caught bridal style by Jimmy. Knowing that Cindy was ok Goddard gave a bark, warning Jimmy that the slide Goddard created was about to break so with that info Jimmy got out of the way before it landed hard onto the ground.

Jimmy didn't care because he was more concerned with the condition Cindy was in. She had blood dripping from her lips, blood staining her shirt and looked like she had no life in her, not moving or breathing and that was scaring Jimmy.

"Jimmy put Cindy on the stretch and will put her into emergency." Betty said, Jimmy did what he was told and Betty with a few other medical experts ran out of the room as they tended to the eighteen year old P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent while her family & friends all watched knowing there was nothing else they could do.

A few hours later...

Jimmy awoke to the gentle nudging of Nurse Betty making Jimmy realise that it was night time and that he must've fallen asleep on the couch after the gang but the furniture into it's original positions. Libby had obviously been crying a lot and was being comforted by Sheen while Jade & Jenny were being comforted by their new found mother.

The Commander looked exhausted but managed to stay awake with the coffee Lilly had gotten for him, Tom, Claire & herself. Goddard was being comforted by Carl while talking to Nick.

"So what's the news? Is Cindy ok?" Jimmy tiredly asked Betty while wiping the sleep from his eyes but he didn't notice that Betty had a sad expression on her face, everyone waited for what she was about to say and she spoke.

"We did everything we could to save her but it was too late. She had been without her medication for an hour. I'm so sorry everyone we tried our best but it wasn't enough to save her. Cindy is... dead." Betty sadly said and tears came running out her eyes when she heard everyone's reactions.

"NOOOOO!" Libby screamed out, falling to knees and Sheen crouched down to hold Libby while they both cried.

"Oh god no, CINDY!" Jade yelled out hysterically and was pulled into Nick's arms while she wept.

Claire & Jenny both shook their heads in disbelief and held onto each other tightly as if each other's life depended on it, letting their tears of sorrow escape from their eyes.

Cindy's ex-parents couldn't believe it and both held each other as they were consumed with tears for the lose of their daughter.

Goddard howled as loud as he could while Carl wailed with big tears coming down his eyes.

The Commander slowly shook his head at the words that his best agent, close friend & surrogate daughter was dead.

But who took it the worse was Jimmy. He shook his head pretending that he had never heard those words, he got up and he ran out of the room. Never looking back as he felt his heart being torn apart all over again by the same girl three times.

Twice he believed Cindy was dead and it turned out to be a lie but the third time he knew that it was real.

As he ran through the hospital blinded by tears, Jimmy noticed that a song was playing on the stereo and remembered that it was Cindy's favourite song when they were kids, Jimmy wondered if it was still her favourite song.

The song seemed to go with how Jimmy was feeling but he just kept running while the lyrics pounded into his mind & soul but most importantly: his heart.

Those lyrics were agonising to listen to because Jimmy didn't want to live anymore without Cindy, she was the only one that ever made Jimmy truly happy but now that she's gone, Jimmy didn't know how or if he could move on.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
_

'They could've saved her. THEY COULD'VE!' Jimmy screamed in his mind, he didn't want to believe that Cindy really was dead and what hurt him even more was that they were so close to getting Cindy better. They had her blood and it was all ready for it to be transfused into Cindy's body and she would've lived.

_Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away  
_

'It's not fair, I love Cindy. She's my other half, my soul mate. I can't go on without her or even try.' Jimmy thought in his mind with more tears coming down his face.

_What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
_

Oh Jimmy would've given everything he had even his love for Cindy just to have her back alive, smiling, laughing & competing with him like they always did as kids.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

When Jimmy thought that Cindy was dead for the first time Jimmy had cried non-stop for the lose of his true love and with the news that Cindy wasn't dead for the past five years, Jimmy thought it must of been a sign telling him that him & Cindy were meant to be.

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can  
Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

But now he knew that it wasn't true and that hurt him even more. He knew that no matter how much he'll cry, he would never be able to stop because the pain would continue on forever like his love for Cindy.

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  
_

Jimmy was crying to much he would've been able to make all the deserts of the world become vast deep oceans and he would do that if that meant Cindy could be brought back to him.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

Jimmy would've giving everything just to have one more chance to make things right by telling Cindy that he loved her and shout it out to the world instead of keeping it to himself. He would've held her tight and never dream of letting her go but it was too late now.

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
_

When Jimmy had finally gotten out of the hospital he ran to the garden and didn't notice the storm that was forming as he let it all out.

"WHY? WHY CINDY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? IF YOU KNEW HOW MUCH YOUR FRIENDS & FAMILY WERE CRYING YOU WOULD KNOW THAT WE ALL LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THEN SCHOOL, SCIENCE AND LIFE PUT ALL TOGETHER AND I WOULD GET RID OF ALL OF THEM IF I COULD HAVE YOU BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! Please." Jimmy screamed and fell to his knees, crying for his broken heart.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
_

Jimmy felt something drop onto his shirt making him look up to see that it was starting to rain. Someone, somewhere was crying with him for his pain.

_Somehow, some way_

But all that Jimmy knew was that no matter how many tears would be cried today, Cindy will never come back.

_If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

End of Chapter 19.

AN: Wow I nearly cried when I read this chapter while listening to the song "If only tears could bring you back to me," by Midnight Sons (which I used the lyrics for this chapter and I think it went very well, don't you think?)

Please R&R this story but I know you guys are gonna say "You killed Cindy! YOU KILLED CINDY! I KILL YOU" But let me guarantee this, it'll all turn to be good at the end. Sorry I haven't updated for eight weeks but I've just been having writer's block.

I'd like to give a big thank everyone who have given me great reviews and for all who gave me the determination to finish this story by threatening my life (seriously guys I know that it was a joke and it was so funny! Thanks!)

Also I'd like to thank acosta pèrez josè ramiro for always giving me great reviews, ideas and also a very good fanfic called "Hitting the bag."

Bye everyone and I won't forget to post the final chapter of "An impossible reunion" for you titanfan!


	20. A horrible beginning

Chapter 20: A horrible beginning

It had been three days since Cindy died so today was the funeral for her. Everyone in the P.S.F.P.U.S.A. was there including the gang, Cindy's ex-parents and even the gang's parents.

The gang had gotten their parents to come over the day after Cindy died and the gang explained to their parents the truth about Cindy's life for the past five years surprising them all but were once again saddened to hear that Cindy was dead.

Everyone just sat there all mourning over the lose of their greatest P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent, knowing that she would be missed by all and they paid their deepest respects to her by wearing black. Not a single piece of coloured clothing was worn through the hundreds of people who softly wept for their friend.

"This isn't right." Libby softly said as she looked at her deceased friend.

"You're right. It isn't not after we were so close." Jimmy whispered with another tear trailing down his cheek but he didn't bother wiping it away but he brought his attention to the speaker.

"Cindy was a beautiful girl who we'll all miss. Would you like to say a few words Jade?" The Commander asked trying to smile but was failing at it.

Jade nodded and walked up to the podium. "A months ago I would've never in my life get up and speak at Cindy's funeral but after our last mission, we soon saw each other as human beings and we became really good friends." Jade took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We were soon preparing ourselves for college but unfortunately you all know that Cindy, Claire & I were kidnapped by the R.L.F.A. and when we came back, everyone soon discovered that we were twin sisters! I'm sure that when everyone discovered this shocking truth, I'm sure Cindy was in the same room as us and it hurts knowing that if we knew where she was in the first place instead of wasting so much valuable time looking for her... then maybe I wouldn't be standing here today."

Jade wore sad smile on her face as she thought about what she said and opened a folded piece of paper and took another deep breath.

"I'd like to read a poem that I wrote in honor of Cindy. It's called: Who will."

_"Another day has seemed to have arrived_

_You are not theremaking me sosurprised_

_You can't be gone and it's not right_

_The pain of the truth Itried to fight_

_But I knew that it was impossiblefor the pain didn't change_

_The feeling that I have is so strange_

_Instead of anger & hate_

_It was now of believing that it was fate_

_But I don't want to accept this scared_

_To ask the questions and get the answers only you bared_

_Likewho will give me days of sun & days of rain?_

_Days of joy & days of pain?_

_Who will be there to bug me & help?_

_Steal my stuff to make me yelp?_

_But most importantly, who will be there to be my best friend?_

_I know the answer and it'll be no one _

_AndI will let itstay that way until the end."_

When Jade finished she looked over to her sister and gave a small smile. "I love you, Cindy and I wish that I had told you sooner, sister." Jade gave Cindy a kiss on the cheek before walking back to her seat, then the Commander walked back up to the podium.

"That was... beautiful Jade and I'm sure that Cindy would agree. The private burial will now commence so please feel free to head to the after reception and we will join with soon." Everyone got up and left except for all those closest to Cindy. They had all said their words & good-byes except for Jimmy & Jenny and Jimmy was about to say something until Jenny spoke.

"You know what? It hurts knowing that Cindy didn't die a peaceful death. Instead it was a slow and agonising one." Jenny sadly said wiping away a tear down her cheek.

"I didn't get to ask this earlier on, but how did you realise where Cindy was?" Libby asked making Jenny take out a folded piece of paper which everyone recognised as the front cover of the magazine Jenny was holding onto when she made her discovery of Cindy's whereabouts.

"When I saw it I noticed a few drops of blood on it, so I just presumed that it was her." Jenny simply said after giving it to Libby so that she could look at it.

"You're a bright young girl, Jenny and I know that you'll do well as a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent. Cindy would be so proud of you, I know I am and your mother." The Commander softly said making Jenny smile.

"Thanks Commander."

"Jenny please call me David. Hell, everyone can!"

Everyone smiled and they all looked at Cindy as she laid there peacefully in her casket. She was dressed in jeans with a red crossover, sleeveless silk top and zip-up, high-heeled boots made of red leather.

Her hair had been first crinkled then put into a braid that was being held up by the red band that she wore the day that she died.

It hurt Jimmy to see that a few days ago Cindy's face was covered with her own blood but it had now been washed away and replaced with make-up of red lipstick, cotton-candy eye shadow and heavy massacre making her incredibly beautiful & so peaceful.

Just like Sleeping Beauty in some strange way but only prettier.

But it scared Jimmy because she was dressed exactly like that in his nightmares and now it had come true.

"I love you, Cindy. I'm just sorry you had to find it out too late." Jimmy softly whispered in Cindy's ear before kissing her cheek making the carriers wait a bit longer but they understood.

"Wait!" Jenny said as the coffin was about to be closed, the men held it open and they watched in sadness as they saw the youngest of the group say her final words.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have. When I first became apart of the P.S.F.P.U.S.A., no one talked to me and I was all alone but you became my first ever real friend and you were always there for me. Thank you for that and in some crazy way before anyone ever found out that we were sisters, I already felt it deep inside. Good bye Cindy, I hope that we can meet again and take this necklace as a reminder until then." Jenny said and took her golden locket off for the first time in her life and put it around Cindy's neck.

"Jenny, your locket! You're gonna give it away?" Carl asked.

"Yeah so that Cindy will always remember who her family is and that we'll always love her."

"But why not get another locket instead?" Sheen asked.

"All my life whenever I had felt scared or lost or lonely, I'd always look inside the locket to remind myself that somewhere, some place, my family was waiting for me. All I had to do was find the path, it was a way of therapy but now that I've finally found my family, I know that I don't need it anymore. Besides I've replaced the pictures!"

"What are the pictures?" Nick asked.

"Sorry Nick but the secret of those pictures will be held to my grave." Jenny said and everyone nodded the understanding.

The coffin was closed and picked up by the men to Cindy's final resting place. The group watched as the saw Cindy's coffin go deeper and deeper into her grave, everyone then watched as it was filled with the earth that Cindy would rest in forever and no one said anything.

When it was done everyone said their final words again and placed their flowers onto Cindy's gravestone. All walked away when they knew that the burial ceremony was over and they went back inside the reception area.

A gentle breeze made the flowers softly sway against the words they were laid before.

_Here lies Cynthia _

_Aurora Vortex_

_Died at the age of 18_

_Devoted agent, friend, _

_daughter & sister_

_Will be missed by all _

_who loved her_

_Especially her friends_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

"Hurry up Lou, you idiot. We've only got an hour before the security guard wakes up and realises we here!" A Russian man whispered to his partner named Lou as they and five other Russian men quickly crept through the cemetery of where P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agents rested after their departure.

"Well sooooorry Jack for me being a bit freaked out about walking through a cemetery of our enemies at midnight!" Lou spat out.

"Don't worry we won't be here for too long as a matter of a fact, here we are!" Jack pointed out to the group of a gravestone.

"Cindy Vortex! You mean we have to dig out the girl who was responsible for the fall of the R.L.F.A.?" Lou asked disgusted at their job.

"Hey boss' orders. So everybody start digging up, we've only got forty-five minutes left!" Jack ordered and the others listened to their commanding officer's orders.

"So please tell me again why we're digging up some dead chick?" Lou asked.

"For the fifth fucking time, she is NOT dead!" Jack slowly said for Lou to get the message.

"But how can that be? I heard she died due to coughing up too much blood!"

"Well she died cough up a hell of a lot of blood but we managed to just get it to the right amount of level so the doctors thought that she was dead."

"How were we able to do it when we were thousands of kilometres away?"

"Thanks to this little device here." Jack happily said while waving a small, silver remote-looking device.

"How powerful is it?"

"Well you know the day that where Miss Vortex didn't recognise one of her friends and ended up attacking him?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that was thanks to a little device we planted into the back of her neck a few days before we were able to make her think that we were the good guys and that P.S.F.P.U.S.A. was the enemy."

"So basically when you activate the chip with that remote of yours, we can control Vortex's thoughts & emotions?"

"You got it."

"So she's like a robot then?"

"Yes except she is human but we can control her mind and give her memories that she thinks that are real but they never happened. We can make her do anything that we please and she would never be able to refuse."

"But what about when Vortex refused to kill that agent? You know, Claire Lions?"

"We have no clue how that happened, must of been a programming error but we've updated now so all chances of resistance is impossible."

"What are we going to do with the girl when we get her out of here?"

"Simple. We take her to the boss and he'll take it from there."

"I don't get it though. If Vortex is alive how is it physically possible for her to survive being in a coffin for two days?"

"Well with the chip we can also control Miss Vortex's health, like making her cough up blood and the chip made her look like she was dead because the health monitors showed no sign of life, when in truth the machines can't pick up her true life signs. So basically you can't pick up any life signs to see if she really is alive or dead unless you have this remote. At the moment we've put her in eternal sleep-mode which will last for three days. The mode will keep her asleep which will make her be able to survive some of the toughest conditions!"

"But I heard that Vortex died because she was on important medication and had gone without it for an hour causing her to cough up blood."

"Yes that's what everyone thinks but in truth, she could've survived three hours without it. So do you finally understand now Lou?"

"Yes Jack, I finally understand but I want to know why we made everyone think that Vortex is now dead?"

"So that she'll become a R.L.F.A. agent without anyone knowing who she really is."

"Faking her death? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Yep and it works every time!"

"But didn't she fake her death to become a P.S.F.P.U.S.A. agent and when we kidnapped her we told that Neutron kid that she really was dead?"

"Yes but now this time P.S.F.P.U.S.A. & her friends think that she's really dead."

"That is so stupid! I mean fucking hell that's so stupid! They're bound to figure out that our new agent is actually their agent."

Before Jack could reply the diggers announced that they got the coffin and when they opened it Jack smiled at the body that lied inside.

"Don't worry Lou. Not even she will able to know who she is." Jack replied to his friend as he looked at the beautiful but deadly blonde eighteen-year-old agent laying peacefully before the men who would have so much in store for her.

And the horrible beginning starts.

AN: I was going to update this a few days later but after reading meeeeeeeeandmyshadow's review... well I knew I had to update this quickly but onto more important things: I've finally finished this fanfic! YAY!

Don't worry everyone the fanfic will not end like this but I think I'll have a few months off, it'll probably be published on the same day as I published this story. So I'll start preparing for the sequel because I have no clue what will happen.

In the sequel though you get to see what Cindy's life was like when she had first became an agent and the hardships she went through.

So in case any of you guys are confused with what has happened I'll properly explain it: Cindy is not dead but all of her friends & family thinks that she is. She will become a R.L.F.A. agent because she has no memory of who she is and will become an enemy the P.S.F.P.U.S.A.!

I hoped everyone liked it and I'm sorry for my crappie poem that I wrote. Trust me, I write very good poems but some how that one wasn't as great as I thought it was but that's just me so give me your opinion on how you felt about it.

Also I like to say to titanfan that I'm very sorry you didn't get to read the last chapter like I said you would but when I sent it I got a reply a while later saying you wouldn't be able to open the files or maybe you were able to but I don't know. Once again I'm sorry because I felt really bad about that.

Thank you for the support everyone over the months because you guys had inspired me so much with this fanfic and I am satisfied with the way it turned out so once again thank you! Good bye everybody and just know that I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've finished the first part.

Keep safe and hear from all of you soon! Love, Water-Star.


End file.
